


Legends Meet The Ground

by TaylorKomClexakru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anya is alive bitches, Badass Lexa (100), Commander Lexa (The 100), F/F, Legends and 100 one big family, Multi, Powerful Lexa, Protective, Sara and Lexa bond, Time Travel, Wanheda Clarke Griffin, raven being raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 82,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorKomClexakru/pseuds/TaylorKomClexakru
Summary: The Legends are thrown from the temporal zone and into another Earth in the Multiverse, Earth 100 where they meet Clarke and SkiKru and Commander Lexa along with The Coalition. What happens when everyone clashes? Will anyone help the Legends get Home?





	1. Chapter 1

A gift to you guys because I haven't updated my other Legends story in a while. I'm not abandoning that story, it's just I had this idea to put my two of my favorite things together in a story, Clexa and The Legends of Tomorrow. I already wrote most of it awhile ago and am just now posting it after I found it again. This won't be an extremely long story probably around 20 chapters if that. Enjoy and feel free to comment and vote. Constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated. This isn't going to follow what has happened on the shows and will take place in season 3 of the 100 w/o the betrayal at Mt. Weather by Lexa or anything like that. And this is going to be before Season 4 of Legends. Amaya is still on the team as Vixen.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara's POV 

The Legends are in the temporal Zone planning which anachronism they should "fix"

"I vote for going somewhere sunny with lots of beer." Mick grunts from his spot of the library stairs. 

"I will make everyone a deal After we fix our mess we can go somewhere tropical. Deal?" Sara proposes. 

They all nod eagerly. They want nothing more than to have a nice vacation. 

"What about Paris 1797 Captain? Everyone loves Paris." Zari suggested. 

The captain was leaning against the wall listening to her team bickering about where to go. She looked up at the mention of her title. 

"Gideon do we know what was displaced?"

"Amelia Earhart was spotted 100 years before she was born and is now planning to circumnavigate the globe way before it's time." The British AI informed the Legends. 

"Does this mean we will get to meet Amelia Earhart?" Nate asked excitedly. His history geekness on full display.

"I have so many questions," Ray said equally excited at the prospect of meeting Amelia

"Whatever, the sooner we do this the sooner we can finally go to Aruba." Mick grunts from his spot.

"Strap in everyone. Gideon plot a course." Sara says going to her Captain seat at the front. 

"I am actually quite excited Jefferson. We get to meet THE Amelia Earhart." Stein told his partner smiling

"Yeah, more nerds," Jax says sarcastically

Everyone straps in and waits for the Captains countdown. 3..2..1. At one an explosion and a sudden jolt cause the waverider to spiral out of control and has everyone holding on.

"Gideon what's happening?!" Sara yells trying to regain control

"I'm not sure Captain it appears there was an explosion in the engine room and is causing us to fall rapidly," Gideon told the Captian as stoic as ever

"Well do something!" Amaya yells out. 

"I am sorry, but I am unable to get control of the ship back." The AI says. 

The waverider was thrown out of the temporal zone and began falling rapidly.

"Prepare for a really bad landing!!" Sara warned her team and everyone braces for impact

They could see the trees down below approaching fast. Sara swore she saw what looked like a giant sphere, but it passed to quickly. The legends soon hit the ground hard and skidded across the forest ground. 

I hear the groans of my team and hold my head. 

"Is everyone alright?" Sara asks her team. 

"All good Captain," Ray says

"Good here," Amaya tells her

"Except for the raging headache, I will have I'm fine," Zari says. 

After the rest of the Legends confirm they are fine Sara gets up and goes to the center console. 

"Gideon what can you tell us? When and where did we land?" She asks

"It appears we landed in the eastern United States in 2149. But Captain I have detected a problem." The AI tells the now gathered group. 

"What is it, Gideon?" Nate asks

"It seems that we are no longer on our earth. When we got thrown from the temporal zone we must have ripped a hole in the universe and got thrown through the multiverse." 

All the Legends are stunned silent. 

"We screwed time up so bad we were thrown from our own universe." Jax scoffed throwing his hands up. 

"Do you know what earth we are on?" Amaya asked disbelievingly 

"What I do know is that this is Earth 100. From my archives, I can tell you that a nuclear war broke out 97 years ago and made the earth inhabitable. I detect large traces of Radiation to corroborate the story. I also believe we are the only people left on this planet Captian." 

Sara sighs. Great just their luck get stuck on uninhabited radiation-soaked planet. 

"Is it safe for us to go outside?" Stein asks knowing the risks of Radiation exposure 

"Due to you all living in the temporal zone, you have built up a natural immunity to the Radiation. So by my calculations yes it is safe for you to go outside." The British AI told the group. 

"Ok, Jax and Zari go to the engine room and try to see if you can fix the ship. We don't want to stay in an unknown planet long. The rest of you are with me to scout the surrounding area." Sara ordered. 

"Why do you all get to go explore and Z and I are stuck here?" Jax complained

"Because you two are our engineers. And you are annoyingly good at fixing broken shit." Sara told the sulking engineer. 

"Fine, but if something happens to come to get us," Zari said dragging Jax to the engine room while the rest of the team head to the cargo bay. 

****

Bellamy POV

Octavia, Lincoln, Harper, Monty and I are all in the rover heading to hunt when a loud boom is heard. Everyone looks up to see something falling out if the sky.

"Is that a Ship?" Harper asks

"Looks like it. But It's not part of the Ark." Monty points out

I push the accelerator and rush to the crash site. 

"Do you think there was anyone in it?" Octavia asks getting her swords ready to fight it necessary.

"If there are proceed with extreme caution. We don't know if they are dangerous or why they are here." Bellamy orders

"Well by their fall I don't think it was by choice," Lincoln speaks up also gearing up for a battle. 

"That or someone really doesn't know how to fly a ship." Harper points out humorously.

They pull up to the wreckage just in time for the door to open. 

"Aliens," Monty whispered a little scared pointing his gun at the door

"Weapons hot, only fire on my command." Bellamy orders raising his gun to the door. 

When the door opens a blonde woman leads a group of 5 out. She stops suddenly shocked but pulls out two batons and gets in a fighting position and the rest of her team follow her lead. 

"Who are you and why are you here?" Bellamy asks loudly.

"Lower your weapons and we will tell you." The blonde yells back, not backing down.

"Stand down, but stay on guard," Bellamy tells his companions who all comply unsurely.

"Now you," Bellamy says and the blonde complies and orders her team to as well. She walks toward off the ramp followed closely by her team. 

I do the same and we meet in the middle. 

"My name is Sara Lance and this is my team. We crashed here on accident and wish to speak to your leader. Are you him?" The blonde asks looking him up and down trying to see if he is leadership material

"Why should we take you to her? What is to say you won't harm her?" Harper snaps harshly. There is no way in hell this group of people is going to hurt her friend. 

Now she knows what the grounders felt like 

"We mean you no harm. We were told that no one inhabited this earth. All we want is some help to get back home. I will explain everything to your leader because I don't want to repeat myself. It can get very confusing." The leader says. 

I look to everyone and they don't look convinced. Bellamy decided it better to go back to camp because there they will have backup and Clarke will know what to do. 

"Ok, we will take you to Clarke. Is that everyone in your group?" Bellamy asks the blonde looking at her group. 

"I have two more. Stein go get Jax and Zari." The blonde tells an elder man with glasses who nods.

"Yes, Captain." The man walks back up the bridge. 

"My name is Bellamy, this is my sister Octavia, her grounder boyfriend Lincoln and my friends Monty and Harper." Bellamy introduced the group. 

"Grounder?" The tall man with a gadget in his hand asks 

"There are two groups of people who live on the ground. SkiKru which is who my friends and I are we've been on the ground a couple of months and the Grounders which is who Lincoln is, who have inhabited the ground since the bombs fell. But be careful Grounders don't take too kindly to invaders or outsiders. We learned that the hard way." Monty explains. The blonde woman nods taking in all the information. 

"Sounds like an interesting story," Nate says intrigued. The SkiKru can only nod 'if only he knew' they thought. Two other people hurriedly walked out of the ship.

"So much for being uninhabited Gideon." The girl says sarcastically. 

"As I said before my name is Sara, this is my team Nate, Jax, Amaya, Mick, Zari, Stein, and Ray." She points out each member who all give a nod or smile. 

"If we are going to go we should be going now," Harper says. Bellamy nods and signals everyone to move out.  
\-----------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the first chapter. So, try it's not great, but I hope it will get better and more interesting. Next chapter the two teams talk more


	3. Chapter 3

In the Rover, Monty is driving, with Harper in the passenger seat and the Legends and the rest of the team are crammed in the back. 

"You said that your people have only been down here a few months?" Sara asks trying to start a conversation. 

"Yes, SkiKru is originally from space. We lived on the Ark, which is comprised of 12 stations from different countries before the bombs fell. For 97 years we lived in space. We all thought it would be another 100 plus years till the ground was habitable again, but an urgent issue moved up the plans. The lead engineer found out that the Ark was dying and running out of oxygen quickly. So as a last ditch effort to survive the council sent a 100 juvenile prisoners to the ground to see if Earth was habitable-" Bellamy started to explain

"Why 100 kids?" Nate interrupts

"Yeah, surely it should have been scientist's." Stein agrees. It doesn't make any sense to send kids down if scientists were the ones going to be able to determine more data and statistics. 

"Because we were expendable. It was a mission that no one thought was going to be a success. It was a win-win for the ark. If we died, there are 100 fewer people taking up oxygen, if we survived, great they could start bringing everyone down." Octavia tells the group bitterly. 

"That's morbid," Zari said. Octavia only shrugged. 

"So you obviously survived, but how? According to Gideon, Earth has high levels of Radiation." Ray asks confused. 

"Since SkiKru lived in Space we were exposed to high counts of Solar Radiation which is way higher than the regular Radiation and we grew immune to it. The Grounders are the same they evolved over time to adapt to the Radiation." Monty explained from the driver's seat. 

"Astonishing " Stein gasped fascinated. He can't wait to hear the marvels of Science behind SkiKru genetics. 

Bellamy continued on with the story 

"Like you, we thought we were the only people on Earth, but we soon found out that wasn't true. One of our friends was speared in the chest after crossing a river, which was our first encounter with the Grounders. Luckily Clarke was able to save him, but after many misunderstandings and failed Peace treaties attempts, a War broke out between the 100 and the grounders." Bellamy said glancing over at Lincoln. 

"Seeing as a Grounder is sitting right here I assume you got peace." Amaya guessed pointing to Lincoln.

"Yes, after a hard and long battle we were able to find peace," Harper confirms

"How?" Jax asked. He was intrigued and curious to know how two warring people with such different cultures could get along.

"A common enemy, The Mountain men. They kidnapped the remaining hundred after the war against the Grounders, and have been kidnapping, and draining the Commanders people blood for almost a century. They controlled the acid fog, which is basically acid in fog form that burns the skin and leaving you wishing you were dead if you weren't already, they deployed it every time anyone got close to the Mountain as a defense system. The Mountain Men captured strong warriors and turned them into cannibalistic monsters who wouldn't recognize their own family. The Grounders call them Reapers." Bellamy informs the group, shivering at the reminder of the bloodthirsty monster he had to face. 

"That is horrifying. How can a human do that to another? Some lines you just shouldn't cross, and this is definitely one of them." Sara says shocked at the atrocities committed by the Mountain Men, and this is coming from a resurrected world-class assassin.

"Why did they drain the grounders blood?" Mick spoke for the first time. He loved a good story, and this definitely qualifies as one. 

"The Mt. Men were unable to come out of their bunker without hazmat suits because of the Radiation. Unlike SkiKru and the Grounders who evolved to withstand the Radiation, the Mt. Men never did. So they were confined to the bunker. They wanted to be able to walk outside without the suit and soon found out that the grounders blood cures radiation burns, so they kidnapped them and hung them from the ceiling upside down and drained their blood." Monty said. They all just stared at him blinking frozen from disgust and shock. 

"What happened next?" Nate asked excitedly 

"Clarke, our unofficial but very official leader managed to escape with a Grounder General and was able to get an audience with the Commander where she offered up a deal to work together to get everyone out of the Mountain. The Commander accepted and we finally got our peace. We defeated the mountain together, but not before the Mt. Men sent a missile to TonDC where a war council was taking place and killed hundreds. We eventually got all our people out. But to stop the Mountain Men from drilling into the captured SkiKru, Clarke had to pull a lever killing 300 people inside the mountain. We managed to save a few dozen Mountain Men who helped us defeat their own people, but Clarke got the name Wanheda which translates to Commander of Death or mountain Slayer. That was a couple of weeks ago and here we are." Bellamy finishes his story. 

The Legends all just state stares at him in shock. Never have they heard of such an insane, crazy, violent life. 

Octavia notices the looks

"Life here is a lot different than what you are probably used to. Here it's kill or be killed, it's all about surviving." She tells the Legends casually as if the life they live daily is normal. 

"Trust me, I am a lot more used to it than you would think," Sara says off-handedly. Octavia and the rest of the gang all look at her curious. 

"I will tell you when we meet your leader." She assured them. 

"What can you tell us about the grounders? They seem like interesting people." Ray asks always the optimist. He is excited to learn about people from such a different culture than his own. 

"Lincoln can tell you the best." Octavia points to her boyfriend sitting next to her. Everyone looks to him. 

"There are 12 clans, each different from the other. I am from Trikru which is the territory we are in now, but there is also Azgeda or Ice Nation who is in the North, and Flokru near the coast, and 9 others. The 12 clans have all been at war, the wars were known as the Great Wars that lasted several decades. We are now all united under the Commanders Coalition. The Commander or Heda did what all the Commanders before her couldn't do and that was stopping the wars and bring peace to the clans. Since the creation of the Coalition we are now at Peace and have learned to work together and even trade customs among other things." Lincoln informed the Legends. 

"Chit speaking of Commander, someone has to tell her," Octavia speaks up alarmed. SkiKru all look at each other nervous and scared

"Why?" Amaya asks

"Trust me you don't want the wrath of Heda after you. If she finds out that we didn't tell her about you guys right away, not only will she kill you guys immediately, then she will kill all of Skikru next." Octavia tells Vixen looking at her team worried. 

"Who's going to tell her?" Harper asks the million dollar question. 

"Bellamy, why don't you do it?" Octavia suggests looking at her brother

"Are you serious? She hates me and would kill me the second I step into camp. Lincoln you do it, your one of her Warriors." Bellamy deflects

"I am not Stupid, she will be extremely mad at the news of more invaders crashing on her lands, and will take it out on the closest person." Lincoln raises his hands on surrender. He doesn't have a death wish, he just found the love of his life and isn't planning on leaving the earth so soon.

"Octavia, why don't you do it? Your Indras second, she won't kill someone special to Indra." Harper suggests. 

The Legends all watch the banter and look on amused but also a little scared at the prospect of this Commander who obviously is not to be messed with and feared by all. 

"Yes she will, and if she doesn't, Indra surely will." Octavia shakes her head vigorously. 

"Monty, Harper that leaves you guys," Bellamy says to the couple who look frightened. 

"No way, I have only seen her from afar and she terrifies me. I have no intentions on pissing her off the first meeting. No way am I going to willingly go up to her and tell her more people fell from the sky and destroyed more of her forest. I don't have a death wish." Monty says matter of factly. 

"Then who will tell her? Who won't she kill on the spot?" Harper asks the group thinking hard. 

They all look at each other at the same moment.

"Clarke," They all say at the same time. 

"Why won't she kill Clarke?" Zari asks curiously.

"They have this weird thing going on between them. Personally, I think they should just bang and get it over with. The tension between those two is unbearable." Octavia sighs into her hands. 

"That's true. Whenever they are in the same place, the Commander gets serious heart eyes. It's almost sickening how cute it is, and they are both so oblivious it hurts." Harper agrees. 

"Is the Commander with anyone?" Nate asks Lincoln. He shakes his head no.

"She has been taught that Love is weakness and that to be Commander is to be alone. After her last relationship, she closed off all emotions and feelings pertaining to Love. Although she is very popular among the woman, countless have tried to get her to see them, but she pays them no mind." Lincoln tells the group. 

I like a challenge Sara thinks. She has bedded queens and the Princess of the League of assassins, this should be no different, but it sounds like there might be something between this Clarke person and the Commander and she doesn't want to interfere or overstep. 

"That sounds very Lonely," Stein says sadly snapping Sara out of her thoughts.

"If you don't mind me asking how did her last relationship end?" Sara asks. She is very anxious to meet this mystery Commander.

Lincoln looks apprehensive, but he looks at everyone who is watching him expectantly. Even SkiKru is unaware of Hedas past. 

"It's not my story to tell. All I will say is that Costias death broke Lexa's heart. I have never seen anyone love anyone the way Leksa loved Costia and the way she was taken from her changed Leksa. I have never seen her so broken or lost. It wasn't until Clarke showed up that I started to see the old Heda again." The Grounder said cryptically.

"Did you know the Commander before she was Heda?" Octavia asks surprised to hear her boyfriend talk about the Commander so carefully and familiar. 

"Sha, I have known Leksa since we were 2 years old. Lexa's parents and mine were really close since they were all warriors for the former Hedas army. When Lexa's parents were killed and she was taken to Polis to train with the other Natblidas to become Heda, My parents took me to see her every couple months. When she become Heda, I knew I wanted to serve her so I joined her Army and became one of her most loyal allies and warriors." Lincoln said proudly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Octavia asks hurt that this information was kept from her. 

"Not a lot of people know about our close friendship because Leksa wanted to protect me from the same fate many people close to her meet. Her parents were killed because the Ice Nation didn't want a Trikru commander and sent assassins to kill Leksa at age 3, but her parents fought off the would-be assassins and were killed in the process. Her first love was killed because Queen Nia of Azgeda thought she had information on Leksa and wanted to weaken her. Heda didn't want the same fate to fall upon me, so our friendship has been kept a secret." Lincoln says sadly that they have to hide their friendship but understands why. 

Everyone had mixed reactions from shocked, to sad to angry and the story. 

"Damn, that's a screwed up life," Mick says breaking the ice.

"It's the life of a Commander," Lincoln responds a little bitter. He wished his friend, his sister could live a normal life, but knows that Leksa was born to be Heda, and would be till she takes her last breath. 

"We will arrive at camp in 20 minutes," Monty informs the group suddenly. 

"Thank you Monty," Bellamy tells his friend. 

"So Ice Nation is bad, is what I got from that tragic recap," Jax speaks up after a minute of silence.

"Not everyone, it's Queen Nia that is the problem. She rules by fear and many people under her rule disagree with her reign but doesn't speak up or revolt in fear of theirs and their families lives. The Commander knows of the conditions in Azgeda, but can't do much about it because it could start a war that she knows the Queen wants. Nia has tried and failed to get Heda to rage war countless times to try and paint Leksa as the villain and tear the coalition apart. The Kongeda law states that no clan can attack another clan, the punishment is a war against the other 11 clans, and the instigators' death by 1000 cuts." Lincoln informs everyone 

"And by attacking The Ice Nation, she would break her own laws and everyone would revolt against her, and tear the coalition apart," Sara says connecting the dots. Lincoln nods. 

The rest of the car ride was spent with small talk and the two groups getting to know each other better. Amaya, Zari, and Harper got along like a house on fire.

Nate kept asking Lincoln about the history of the Grounders. He was in historian heaven. 

Sara talked to Octavia about fighting techniques, which impressed Octavia. Soon they were getting near the gates. 

"Ok, Lincoln and Octavia go get the Commander and tell her that Clarke wishes to speak with her about something important. Monty pull around the side of the ark. We don't want everyone knowing about the new visitors until we talk to Clarke and the Commander. Harper go get Clarke, she is most likely in the Medbay and asks to speak with her in the council room. I will sneak everyone in undetected." Bellamy orders everyone. 

Everyone nods and Monty parks the Rover to the side. 

"It's time for you to meet Wanheda," Bellamy tells the Legends.  
\------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter The Legends meet Clarke


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter We learn more about the Legends and meet Clarke.

The Legends were led through a hallway similar to the one on the waverider, but less techy. Bellamy leads them into a room and shuts the door. 

"Clarke should be here any second." He tells them

"Should we worry about her?" Sara asks. She must look after her team

"Only if you piss her off." Bellamy shrugs. Sara nods and turns to Mick 

"Mick try being less Mick, we don't want to piss off strangers that might be the only way back home." Sara orders. 

"Fine." He grunts in agreement. 

The door opens and a blonde woman with bright blue eyes walks in followed by the people from earlier, Monty and Harper.

"What was so important that you dragged me out of surgery?" The blonde asks Bellamy irritated 

"If you screwed up again with the grounders I swear I will kill Yo-" but suddenly stops realizing they aren't alone.

"Who are you?" She asks looking between the Legends and Bellamy and Harper. 

"Did you see the ship that fell out of the sky?" Bellamy asks and the blonde nods.

"It was hard to miss." She answers.

"Well, these guys were in that ship." Harper answers. 

"Still doesn't tell me who you are," Wanheda says.

"Now that we are here I can tell you. You are the leader correct?" Sara asks the blonde.

"Basically." The blonde shrugs giving the Legend her full attention. 

"We are the Legends. We are a group of nobodies who were put together to travel through time and stop time tyrants or bad people from changing the time for their own personal gain. A lot of us have special abilities that we will tell you about later."

"Did you say travel through time? As in time travel?" Clarke asks disbelievingly. 

"Yes. I can have one of the nerds on the team tell you more about it. But yes, my ship the waverider is a time ship that is from our future. We fix any problems or misplaced people in time and return it to the normal timeline." Sara informs

"You said our future what does that mean?" Bellamy asks. 

"I will get to that later as well. But for now introductions. My name is Captian Sara Lance, aka White Canary twice resurrected former assassin and vigilante." Sara introduced herself

"Assassin?!"

"Twice resurrected?!" Monty and Clarke say at the same time. The Legends laugh. They knew that was going to happen.

"Yes and Yes. I used to be a former world-class assassin, but I don't kill anymore unless necessary. I'm retired you can say. And yes I have died twice and was brought back both times." The Captain explained.

"Like fake death? Because I don't think it's possible to actually die for real twice and somehow still live unless you're a cat." Bellamy says checking to see if the woman was indeed a cat. 

"If we are counting fake deaths, the number would be up to double digits. It seems like she dies at least once a year." Ray interrupts. Clarke and SkiKru just look at Sara like she's crazy. Sara smirks and shrugs. 

"But Trust me they were both very real deaths. The first time I was shot three times in the chest with arrows and fell off a three-story building backward. The second time I was shot by our former Captain who then snapped my neck." Sara tells the group casually. 

She was never afraid of Death because not even death wants her. They have come to an understanding a while ago. 

SkiKru look horrified and shocked at the story.

"B-but how is it you are still alive? How did you come back?" Monty questions. 

"The first time my sister and a friend, who was actually the one who killed me, but that's a story for another time, brought me back using an ancient water called the Lazarus pit, which was used by Ras al Ghul, who was the leader of League of Assassins to stay young and heal fatal wounds. But there were consequences for coming back from the dead especially for as long as I was dead. When I came back to life my soul didn't come back with me, so I had the lust for blood and revenge. I was blinded by the bloodlust and rage and killed or attacked anyone in my way. I have managed to get my blood lust under control but it's still there, under the surface." Sara discloses. 

"We have faced similar beings. We call them Reapers. They were drugged with something the Mt. Men made and turned into cannibalistic killing machines that don't feel pain, are extremely strong and don't recognize their own families. Were you like that?" Clarke asks cautiously.

"Sorta, I was a killing machine, but I was never a cannibal, and I felt pain. I recognized faces, but I couldn't put a name to the face or distinguish if they were an enemy or not. The only one I sorta recognized was my sister." Sara reveals. 

"Are you dangerous still?" Bellamy interrogates protectively.

"I can be like I said I used to be an assassin so I was trained to kill, but I won't be killing anyone here unless absolutely necessary to keep my team safe. So yes I CAN be dangerous, but I won't be unless provoked." Sara said honestly. 

"Trust me don't piss her off. She beats all of our asses in training on a regular basis without even breaking a sweat." Jax speaks up from his spot behind the Captian. 

"Wait you said you were resurrected twice. How were you brought back the second time?" Harper asks remembering the previous conversation

"The second time the tech on my ship brought me back. This time without any blood lust, so better than the first time." She answers. 

"So now that you know all about me, let me introduce you to the rest of my team. This is Ray Palmer aka the Atom. He used his smarts and his wealth to make a suit that can make him really really small, the size of an atom or as big as the tallest mountain." Sara points to Mr. Palmer who gives a kind smile.

"I feel like we need Raven, she is our mechanic genius and will know more about what the hell you are saying because to me it sounds like a whole bunch of impossible," Clarke said and walked to the door

"RAVEN RYES WE NEED YOU IN THE COUNCIL ROOM!!" Clarke yelled making everyone flinch. 

Seconds later a shorter Latino woman with a leg brace comes in

"Griffin you're aware that it's my leg that's jacked up not my ears right. I was literally in the room next door." Raven scolds the blonde who just shrugged.

"I didn't know if you had music on." The blonde defends herself. 

"Who are the attractive guests. They look like a cast for a hit network TV show from the old world" Raven says turning to the guests and looking at each of them with curiosity.

"They fell out of the sky, after their ship crashed," Bellamy told the woman. 

"Are you trying to upstage us? Because that's our thing." Raven teases.

"I assure you we didn't do it on purpose and are hoping for your guy's help getting back home," Sara told the mechanic. 

"What did you need me for Griffin, I know I am fun to be around, but I assume you called me in here for something," Raven tells the blonde.

"We need your brains. What they are saying sounds like a bunch of Bull, and I need you to tell us if it's possible." Clarke tells the girl who nods. 

"Always using me for my brains, one of these days you will have to repay me, Griffin." The mechanic smirks 

"I saved your ass multiple times Ryes, plus my charming personality should be more than enough to repay any debts." The blonde teased right back

Everyone watched the banter and could tell that they are good friends who have been through some shit. 

"Anywayyy back to the introductions," Bellamy says dragging the attention back to the Legends.

"Right, This is Nate Heywood, aka Steel he used to be a hemophiliac, and almost died after bombs were dropped on us during WWII, but Ray messed with a super Serum that cured his problem and also allowed him to turn to steel. He is also our resident Historian" Sara introduces the man who smiles and waves.

"See what I mean, sounds impossible," Clarke says pointing at the man. 

"Not impossible, Nate show them," Sara tells the historian who nods and steels up causing SkiKru to gasp and take a step back

"What in the holy hell!! That's awesome" Raven smiles, her face lighting up like a kid in Christmas. 

"Told you not impossible. Everything I have told you is the truth." Sara tells the shocked leader who is just looking at Nate stunned. 

"This is Mick, he just loves fire." Sara introduces the criminal who just nods. 

"At least someone on the team is relatively normal" Monty mumbled making The Legends chuckle. 

"Next we have Professor Stein and Jax who merge together creating Firestorm. They can fly and shoot fire" Sara says and the two demonstrate by merging, but skip the throwing fire since they are indoors. SkiKru again looked shocked and frightened at the flying fireman

"I feel like I have died and went to nerd heaven. I have only heard of this stuff in books and myths. Absolutely incredible." Raven gushes

"Last but not least we have Amaya, aka Vixen who uses her totem and can summon the spirit of any animal" Amaya Summons the power of the gorilla and SkiKru see a silhouette of an ape and hear the roar

"And Zari who uses her totem to control the wind." Sara finishes. Zari activates her totem and makes a tiny tornado. 

SkiKru looks on in stunned silence. They can't comprehend what they just witnessed. What should be impossible was just proven right in front of their eyes. 

"If you're freaked out about that, you will be even more stunned when we tell you that we aren't from this earth. We are from Earth 1 and when our ship exploded we were thrown from the timestream and our earth and crash-landed on this earth, Earth 100." Nate explains

"The multiverse is real? I knew it!!! but I could never prove it." Raven slaps the table shocked and also ecstatic 

"So let me see if I got everything. You are all time travelers from another earth who have special abilities and fight time bandits. You were thrown out of your world into ours where you crash landed." Clarke summarizes 

"Exactly, and we need your help to fix our ship and try to find a way back to our earth," Zari confirms. 

Before anyone else can say anything, Octavia and Lincoln come rushing in the door

"The Commander is here. And she brought like 100 warriors." Octavia addresses the room

"How did she get here so fast?" Harper asks

"She was on her way to the Trikru and Azgeda border because there have been multiple fights breaking out between the two," Lincoln informs the group.

"Did you tell her what's going on?" Clarke asks. Octavia looks guilty

"No, we figured you were the person she wouldn't kill right away," Octavia mumbled which is very unwarrior like.

Clarke is pissed and advances towards the warrior

"Hey, before you go Wanheda on me, just know it wasn't my idea. I just didn't feel like dying when I just found the love if my life." Octavia throws her hands up in surrender

Before Clarke can go through with killing the warrior Sara speaks up

"Anything we should know about the Commander?" The assassin asks. She is nervous to meet the famous commander, and also excited to see the woman in person.

"She is the most powerful person in the world and rules over all the clans. She is powerful, deadly, smart, and very intimidating." Octavia tells the blonde who nods. 

"Whatever you do, DO NOT disrespect her. Her warriors will kill you before you even know what's happening. They are very protective of their Heda. Just stay quiet and let me do the talking, and only talk when spoken too" Clarke tells the Legends sternly.

The Legends all gulp and prepare themselves for whoever is about to walk through the door. 

The door opens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter we meet Lexa and the Grounders


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this story, Anya never died, she never got shot

The doors are opened and 6 warriors and a woman of Asian descent with high cheekbones and both eyes covered in black warpaint and an African American woman with tattoos on her face walk in. They are all in a protective formation when the last person walks in.

Who Sara assumes is the Commander steps in next. She is a younger woman with full leather armor and a red sash flowing behind her. A sword strapped to her side, and warpaint covers her perfect jawline. This woman is just radiating power and even for Sara is a bit intimidating.

"They didn't mention she was hot." Zari whispers. The other Legends can only nod, transfixed with the aura of the Commander.

Those she passes bow to her, Octavia and Lincoln both kneel

"Heda," Octavia says

"Oktavia, Lincoln." The woman says with a husky voice. The two warriors both stand.

"Hey, commander torture any more innocent people against trees lately?" Raven asks with a lopsided grin.

Lexa's warriors move to kill Raven for disrespecting their Heda,

"You dare insult our Heda. You should be killed just for that." The woman with tattoos on her face says and starts to take her sword out

Lexa puts a hand up and stops them all in their tracks.

There is a barely noticeable smile on the Commanders Face, but it's gone just as quickly as it came

"She wasn't kidding, they are very protective." Jax whispers

"So don't piss them off." Sara reminds

Clarke smacks Raven upside the head "OW what the hell?! It was a joke" The mechanic says rubbing the spot where she got hit.

"Ignore her shes just being an asshole. Welcome Commander, thank you for coming. Indra, Anya nice to see you again." Clarke nods to the two stoic women beside the Commander.

"Wanheda." They bow slightly.

Sara notices that Clarke is well respected among the Commanders people which she guesses is in part because of the Commander who hasn't stopped looking at the blonde since she walked in.

"You know I don't like to be summoned, so what was it that you called me here for. I am assuming it has to do with the people who fell from the sky." The Commander says glancing at the Legends briefly before turning back to Clarke, completely ignoring Ravens Jab at her. 

"Yes, we thought you should be the first to know, since these are your lands, and we don't want a repeat of last time." Clarke says and Lexa nods.

"Also we didn't want you to kill us when you found out we didn't tell you," Octavia mumbled quietly to the other SkiKru who only smiled.

"You told me that there are no more SkiKru up in Space, that they all came down with the Ark, so explain to me why more people have fallen from the sky." The Commander says calmly, but everyone can sense she is angry.

"And I wasn't lying, the people who fell from the sky aren't my people..." Before she can finish the sentence the grounders including the Commander all have their weapons out pointing at the Legends. Who all look scared and look to Sara for orders. She shakes her head no, stand down for now.

"Seriously?! Will you let me finish before you go killing everyone? Not the time to be a drama queen" Clarke says standing in front of the Legends. She knows Lexa will never harm her so she is confident in standing in front of the Legends.

"Clarke if these aren't your people than they are invaders who once again landed on my lands and destroyed my forest. We don't know who they are or what they want. We must be cautious." The Commander says still not lowering her sword.

"Lexa if I thought they were dangerous do you think they would still be alive? let alone invite you here knowing they are dangerous." Clarke reasoned. Sara could see the gears turning in the Commanders head as she looked at Clarke and back to the Legends.

She sighs and reseathes her sword

"_Chil yo daun_." (Stand down) The Commander orders and her Warriors obey all going back to their posts and putting away their weapons.

The Legends all sigh in relief.

"Thank you. Now to not make our new friends nervous could some of your people leave?" Clarke asked going back to her previous spot by the Commander

"_Ban op yumi_." (Leave us) Heda orders and the warriors bow and leave the room. Indra and Anya stay behind. 

"Why did you bring so many warriors?" Clarke asks pointing to the retreating forms of the warriors

"My spies in Azgeda say that the Queen is planning a move against me soon, so security is tight, and although we may be at Peace Clarke, there are still plenty of your people who would much rather see me dead than as an ally so better safe than sorry," Lexa informs stoically

"I don't think you have to worry about any SkiKru even going near you Commander," Bellamy says smiling.

"And why is that?" Anya asks confused

"Clarke went full Wanheda on their asses and threatened to send 'everyone's sorry asses back up to space' if anyone even looks or thinks about your people wrong," Raven tells the Commander smiling.

The Commander and her two guards smile slightly.

"I see you are making friends Clarke." The commander smiles teasingly. Skikru is taken aback, it is the first time they have seen the Commander smile.

"Hey, I don't need that shit right now, one war with you guys is more than enough. And I wasn't the one who threatened to blow them up or put their heads on a pike." Clarke says pointing to Raven and Octavia who both straighten up and smile with pride.

"What a trio." Bellamy laughs sarcastically.

"We call ourselves the Unholy trinity. And no one crosses the Unholy trinity." Octavia tells the group who just shake their head at the girl's behavior

"Back to the invaders. Why shouldn't I just kill them where they stand. They destroyed my forest and disrupted a major trading route between the clans." The Commander asks straightening her spine and putting her hands behind her back in her signature stance.

"They didn't mean to land here, their ship malfunctioned and they lost control causing them to crash here. They don't plan to stay long, they just need help getting back home." Clarke explains briefly.

"That tells me why they are here but it doesn't tell me WHO they are," Lexa says.

Clarke nods at Sara who steps forward, which was a mistake because Anya and Indra both matched the step and rested their hands on their weapons. Sara raised her hands in surrender and took a step back.

"My name is Sara Lance and this is my team, the Legends. We are not from around here obviously." Sara says and retells the Commander everything she told Clarke.

The Commander listened patiently giving only slight reactions of a well-restrained shock to certain parts but remained stoic.

"_Lies, Heda Ai Beja daun kom Yu Beja let Ai frag op emo_." (Lies, Commander I beg of you please let me kill them) Indra seeths. She allowed one group of skai invaders, she simply can't allow another group to take over their home.

Sara doesn't understand the Language, she had never heard it before on her travels, so she figured it must be the native language of the grounders. but knows it most likely isn't good news.

The Commander lifted her hand causing the warrior beside her to quiet. She then turned to the Legends.

"You are their leader, correct?" The Commander addresses Sara for the first time. She fixes the assassin with a hard calculating stare

"Yes, and I understand that you want us dead, we are invaders after all. I can only say we apologize for damaging your lands, it was never our intention. If I could have stopped our crash I would have, but our ship was damaged during the fall which caused me to lose all control of the ship." Sara tells the Commander respectfully.

"Lexa it's fine if you don't trust them, but trust me," Clarke tells the Commander

"I believe we had this conversation before and we both know how that turned out." The Commander says smiling slightly. Clarke responds with a secret smile as well. No one knows what the two leaders are talking about but can see it has a secret meaning no one but the two women was privy to.

"We never did finish that conversation. We were rudely interrupted." Clarke teases the Commander.

"You said you weren't ready yet, are you ready now?" Lexa says almost hopeful

"That's what I was about to tell you before we got interrupted. I was always ready, I just needed a second to think, you did dump a lot on me." Clarke replies.

"Well, you know where to find me when you wish to finish that conversation." The Commander smirks.

"Earth to lovebirds. Everyone has zero clue what the hell you are talking about so please clue us in, and as entertaining as it is to see you two flirt we have more pressing matters at hand." Raven interrupts the two leaders who both blush and look away from each other.

Everyone in the room chuckled at the flustered woman even Indra and Anya who are both happy to see their longtime adopted daughter happy.

The Legends also watch on amused. They might not have known these people long, but could see the chemistry between the two leaders.

The Commander pulls back on her Heda mask and stands rigid

"_Shof op Anya_." (Quiet Anya) Lexa glared at the woman who was still chucking.

"_Moba Heda."_ (Sorry Commander) Anya says smiling.

"Yes, I do trust you Clarke, but what would you like me to do about it. Almost everyone saw the ship fall from the sky. What do you want me to tell my people?" The Commander asks.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we can help with that." Zari bravely speaks up

"How?" The Commander asks

"Our ship can turn invisible, the Captian just has to give the order. You won't even be able to see it unless you run into it, but still, you won't be able to see a thing." Zari explains. The Commander looks skeptically.

"Do it then." The Commander orders.

Sara nods brings her hand up to her ear to turns on the comms.

"Gideon, engage incognito defenses." The captain orders.

"Right away Captian." The Legends heard through their comms

"It's done, only I can give the command to inactivate the cloak," Sara informs the group.

"And no one can get in the ship because the doors only open to my team's own fingerprints. So if you were to try and open the door or get in, you won't be able to without either me giving the command or one of our fingerprints." Sara adds on.

"Gideon had to add that feature in because we had some very unfriendly and unwelcome visitors." Zari comments.

"Who's Gideon?" Harper asks curiously at the new name

"She is the AI that runs the ship." Ray answers

"That doesn't solve the problem of what to tell my people." Lexa reiterates bringing the topic back on track.

"Tell them it was a meteor and have your people set up a perimeter around the crash site so no one can get near the ship. I will send Raven and Monty to the ship with some of the Legends to help fix the ship, and send Harper and Miller as guards." Clarke suggests.

The Commander nods and turns to Indra.

"_Gyon au kom bilaik muis Badannes gonakru kom skikru en set up perimeter. Ripor bacon gon Ai_" (Go with your most loyal warriors and Skikru and set up a perimeter. Report back to me) The Commander orders.

"Sha Heda." (Yes Commander) Indra bows

"Indra and some of my warriors will accompany you to set up a perimeter and help in any way they can." The Commander addresses the room once more.

Sara turns to the Legends.

"Zari and Jax you two are the engineers, so you will go back to the waverider and fix it. You have your comms so inform me if there are any problems." Sara tells the two engineers.

"Why is it that we are always stuck on the waverider while you are off doing fun stuff," Jax complains

"Because I am the Captain. Now am I clear?" Sara asks again, This time leaving no room for argument.

"Aye Aye Captian." Zari Mock Salutes and drags Jax away from the hotheaded assassin.

"Harper lead them out the back way, fewer people will see you than," Clarke calls after the group. Harper nods.

SkiKru and Indra both file out.

"What are we going to do about the rest of them? People are going to notice they are new." Octavia asks concerned.

"We tell them that they are Skikru, and were found by grounders who brought them here. That will one, take the heat off of them and Two improve relations between us and the Grounders if it looks like they rescued our people. I will fill in Kane and he can help us sell the story." Clarke informs the group.

"Good idea, now more than ever we need peace between our two groups. Some of my people still see you as a threat with your guns and technology, now I have an idea to help that, but I need to talk to my advisors about it first. And some of your people still see us as nothing more than barbaric savages." Lexa says the last words bitterly.

"That was before, a lot of my people were scared, you did send back Jaha beat up with the message live or die, you marched your whole army outside our walls and we're going to make us watch you kill Finn, and then you killed your personal Gaurd. Your people saw us as threats needed to be killed, you all thought we were all just foolish idiots who didn't care about anything but ourselves. That was in the past, before the war at the mountain. Both our people's views have changed of each other, but we are all going to need more time to get to know each other and each other's customs before all the bad blood goes away." Clarke reasons

"All my actions have had meaning, Jaha was sent back beat up because in our first meeting he attacked me not knowing I was the commander, and he didn't want peace, unlike Kane who was left unharmed. Finn was tried for the murder of 18 innocent civilians and was killed to send a message to SkiKru, that any person who harms my people will be met with the same fate. I killed Gustus because he betrayed me and tried to sabotage the alliance, I couldn't let him live just because he was my most loyal guard and close to me, I would look weak and would be dead the next day." The Commander defending herself

"And we know that now, but at the time we were worried about our survival, not why you did the things you did. I knew you weren't savages, and that you had reasons behind everything you did, even if I didn't agree with them. That is in the past, my people are learning to respect you and the grounders, I even saw our people drinking and celebrating together after the war. We no longer kill each other at first sight, so I would say that is progress." Clarke says.

Lexa just smiles

"Yes, we are closer to the peace I have always wanted," Lexa says

"If our people can get along, then anyone can," Bellamy says backing up Clarke.

"One day, I want to hear all about your people's history with each other, it sounds complicated," Nate speaks up.

"That's putting it lightly," Octavia smirks.

They are interrupted by the door opening. The warrior steps in and bows.

"Sorry Heda, but there is a messenger here for you, he says it's urgent." The warrior informs the Commander.

"Send him in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we see what the Massanger has to say


	6. Chapter 6

"Send him in." Lexa orders. The warrior bows and leaves the room returning a minute later with the Messenger who by the looks of it is another warrior.

The warrior kneels before Lexa.

"Heda," they say respectfully, and a little frightened.

"_Gyon op_." (Rise) Lexa orders with a flick of her wrist.

He obeys and looks around the room scared and curious

"Wanheda." He bows slightly in Clarke's direction who gives a nod in acknowledgment

"Are you going to tell me the message or am I going to have to guess?" Lexa says sassily.

Anya nearly chokes hearing the sass but regains composure. The Legends snicker at the attitude.

"Moba Heda, I bring news from Flokru." The messenger says snapping out of it.

The Commander immediately stiffens which doesn't go unnoticed by Clarke, Anya or Sara.

"What about them?" Lexa responds stoically hiding any emotion.

"We were attacked during the night by Azgeda, and the remaining members of the Mountain." The warrior recounts dutifully.

The Commanders face goes cold

"I sent you to guard Flokru and Luna, How did this happen? What aren't you telling me? _Ron ai radio op_ (Speak True)" She demands angrily. She is barely controlling herself from killing this man on the spot.

"Its Luna, Heda." The man says quietly

"What happened? Don't make me ask again." Lexa said getting angrier by the second

"Azgeda wanted her alive for leverage on you, and captured her, but when Azgeda was about to kill a child, she broke free and jumped in front of the spear. She was killed instantly." The warrior says sadly.

Lexa froze and leaned against the table. Lincoln and Anya both had the same reactions.

The Legends and SkiKru were confused by the reactions of the usual stoic grounders and knew whoever this Luna was, was important.

Lexa had one tear on her cheek and looked broken. "No." She whispered.

"Lexa who is Luna?" Clarke asked carefully, noticing the state the Commander is in

"My sister," Lexa whispered broken.

Everyone's hearts broke at the sound of the strong commander so defeated and broken.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" Clarke asked not accusing, just curious.

"For this exact reason. No one except Anya, Lincoln, Titus, Gustus, and Indra knew about it. Because I knew that she would become a target to get to me. Azgeda must have found out and was going to try to use her as leverage to get me to step down, but I wouldn't have done it and they would have killed Luna the same way, if not worse than Costia. Luna knew this and sacrificed herself for me and our people." Lexa said angrily.

She then turned around and punched the Warrior making him fall to the ground and with inhuman strength pulled the man up and slammed him into the wall.

"I ordered you to protect Luna with your life? So why is she dead and you are alive?! Where were you?!" The Commander said pushing her concealed dagger into the terrified man's neck.

No one tried to intervene and the Legends all stood shocked and scared of the Commander. All taking a step back.

Sara understood the Commander's pain, she too lost her sister.

"I-I was with s-someone. I got lonely." The warrior answered guiltily. Lexa let the man go and backed up and turned to the council.

With all the calmness in her voice, she continued

"So my sister is dead because you felt lonely and abanded your post. And by doing so you disobeyed a direct order from me, your Heda." She stated. The man nodded terrified of his fate.

"But I did hear one of the warriors talking about Wanheda. They said that the Queen will enjoy killing her just like she did your last lover. And a Mountain Men said that he will get revenge on Wanheda for what she did to his family." The warrior informed trying to save himself.

Lexa turned around fast, and her eyes grew dark and cold which made the warrior gulp in fear and back up slightly.

"No one is going near Clarke, I will not let what happened to Costia happen again. If the Queen wants Clarke she is going to have to fight the armies of the 10 clans and myself first." Lexa warned coldly.

"I am sorry Heda I vow, I will never fail you again." The warrior bowed deeply.

"Your right, you won't." Lexa agreed and nodded towards Anya, who swiftly killed the man by slicing his throat.

Lexa looked back at the group who watched stunned.

"What the Hell Lexa?! Your warriors are going to clean that up." Clarke saying pointing to the body and the growing pool of blood. Lexa ignored her.

"Guards!!" Lexa yelled out, and the 6 guards from earlier came rushing in ready to defend their Heda. They saw the body on the floor and Anya casually wipe the blood from her dagger. They pull their attention back to the Commander.

"The Queen just declared war. Ryder take the fastest horse to Polis and lock it down, I want the guards around the Natblidas tripled, The Queen will try to kill me and then go after the Nightbloods. You are in charge of the security around Polis, You will have my Royal Guard and the Polis Guard to help defend if necessary." Lexa ordered the man.

"Artigas and Verin get messages to each of the clans and send the innocents to Polis and have the warriors meet me in TonDC." The Commander turned to two of the warriors.

"The rest of you will be Wanheda's Personal Guards. Do not let her out of your sight. If anything is to happen to her I will personally behead each of you, am I clear?" Lexa informed the remaining 3 warriors

"It will be an honor to Guard Wanheda, Heda." One of the warriors says with pride. To defend the Commander of Death is an honor that they will fulfill till there dying breath.

Lexa than turns to Octavia.

"Octavia, you will be assigned as Clarkes lead Guard. You have proven yourself to be a formidable warrior who I can trust with Clarke's life. I know you won't let me down, Octavia... Kom Trikru." Lexa praises the warrior.

Octavia has tears in her eyes and looks proud. All she ever wanted was to be recognized as an individual and a warrior, now she has proven herself to the most powerful woman in the world, and earned a family with Trikru.

"Are you Saying I am Trikru now?" The young warrior asked hopefully. She knows that's what it means, but wants to hear the Commander say it aloud.

"Yes, You have earned the respect of many of my people, including Indra and myself. You show true strength Octavia, and you have a fighters heart. But if you agree to join Trikru, you cut all ties with SkiKru. That means that if we were to go to war with SkiKru tomorrow you would fight for Trikru and would face your friends on opposites sides of the war. The last thing is that you will answer me, your commander, if I tell you to do something, you do it no questions asked. I will most likely never tell you my reasons, just now that whatever actions I take are for the good of my people. You can disagree with me, and talk to me about issues privately, but one thing I will not stand is disrespect especially in front of my people. So I ask, are you willing to join Trikru knowing all that will be asked of you?" Lexa asks.

Octavia looks to Lincoln who looks proud, and then over to Bellamy who looks conflicted. She makes her decision.

"_Em would na a Koma heda_." (I would be an honored Commander) Octavia kneels.

The commander extends her arm out and Octavia grasps it Grounder style

"I feel like we just watched someone get knighted, but way cooler." Nate interrupts smiling. He is amazed by the culture, and customs of the Grounders, and watching an unofficial knighting take place right in front of him makes him think he died and went to heaven.

"Jax and Zari are going to be so jealous when we tell them what they missed," Ray says.

Lexa is confused by the boys wording but turns her attention back to the new member of Trikru.

"Welcome home Octavia. I trust you with Clarke's life. I know you won't let me down."

Octavia throws her arms around Clarke's shoulders

"You better get used to me Clarkey because you are stuck with me. Can't disappoint my Heda and end up like that guy." Octavia jokes pointing at the dead warrior. Clarke just laughs and shakes her head

"Yay," Clarke says sarcastically

"Don't worry Commander, she may be Wanheda, but she was the 100s Princess first. Between myself, the 3 guards, you, your army, the remaining 100, and the guard's mama Griffin is most definitely going to provide, Clarke is going to be the most protected Princess in history." Octavia says seriously.

"That nickname is never going away is it?" Clarke asks tiredly

"Nope, you are our Princess, so live with it," Bellamy says smiling.

The Commander admires the 100s dedication towards their Leader and smiled softly before turning to Lincoln.

"Lincoln, go gather the warriors I brought and tell them I will speak to them all in a minute," Lexa tells her friend.

"_Yu bilaik orders gyon au_." (You know your orders, go) The Commander ushers them out. She is now back in Commander mode and everyone notices.

"Sha Heda." They all bow and leave to fulfill their orders, Clarke's 3 guards all wait outside the door.

"Now about this war-" Clarke starts, but Lexa cuts her off

"Clarke if you are about to tell me that War is not the answer, save it," Lexa warns.

"That is not what I was going to say. I was going to say that SkiKru will fight alongside you." Clarke says matter of factly shocking the Commander and Anya. They never expected their former enemies to come to their aid, especially after their history.

But Lexa's shock soon wears off when she realizes that Clarke will be out in danger.

"No, I will not drag you or your people into this war Clarke. This is between the coalition." Lexa declines with a shake of her head. She knows they will need Skikrus weapons, but doesn't want to put Clarke in any unnecessary danger.

"You heard the Massenger. The remaining Mt. Men are allied with Azgeda, and they have guns. Your army will be slaughtered. SkiKru has the same weapons which will level the playing field. And not only am I not letting you lead your army into a massacre which might end in your death, but it will also help SkiKru and the Grounders relationship. It shows that we stand with you." The blonde argues diplomatically

"Clarke you heard him, The Queen and the Mt. Men want your head, and I am not going to just give you to them on a silver platter," Lexa argues back

"They want you dead as well, yet you are still leading the charge. And do you know how many people have wanted me dead? A lot; from my own people to the mountain, hell even you wanted me dead at first, now the Ice Nation. This isn't new to me." Clarke told the Commander. She had a point but Lexa was in protective mode and wasn't budging.

"That is different. I am the Commander, a lot of people want me dead, but I was trained from the age of 3 to become Heda, which means I have accepted my death." Lexa counters. At this point, it's a full-on argument and the Legends and remaining people in the room watch the back and forth like it's a tennis tournament.

"Do you ever talk about anything other than your death?!" Clarke asks throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Clarke, I don't plan on dying, but being Heda was never a long term job. I have been Heda since I was 12 years old, the youngest commander and have been Heda for the past 10 years, longer than any other commander before me. People have tried to kill me since I was 2 years old, I am used to it. I knew the responsibilities of being Commander and was trained for that, you were just thrown into this life and the leadership role. I can't lose you too." Lexa admitted.

"You won't lose me Lexa, but you also can't hide me away from the world every time there is a threat. That's not the way to live... Do you remember what I told you in your tent?" Clarke asked softly taking a different approach.

"How can I forget, you told me that Life should be about more than just surviving." Lexa smiled softly remembering that day in her tent.

"Right, and this is one of those moments where we have to follow that motto. We beat the Mountain together, we can beat Azgeda together. And besides, you assigned me 4 of your top warriors as my guards, including Octavia who I know will take this job very seriously. You should be more worried about the attackers than me." Clarke smiled. Lexa chuckled and nodded agreeing. That is why she assigned Octavia to the guard, not only does she knew she would protect Clarke with her life, but she will take the job seriously.

"Sorry to cut in, but my team and I also want to help. We can do things your people can't. Which will give you the advantage, plus they killed innocent children, and just for that we will be more than happy to help." Sara said. Her team all nods strongly.

The Commander nods thinking about it and turns to Clarke

"There is no way I am talking you out of this am I?" Lexa sighs

"Nope." Clarke says and pops the 'p' at the end. Everyone laughs at the stubborn blonde.

"Fine, but know your people don't need to fight. We will find another way to beat the Mountain Men. We beat them once, we can do it again." Lexa promised

"I know, and I know that a lot of the guards had kids in the Mountain which you helped us take down. They are all thankful to you and will help us fight. I know for a Fact that at least 50 people will help, including some of the remaining hundred, which should be enough to level the playing field." Clarke says.

"Ok, we could use all the help we can get. Even with the armies of the 10 clans plus SkiKru, Azgeda still has about the same amount of people in their army. They have the second biggest army and the by far most brutal in all of the Coalition. In past wars with Azgeda, it always ended with thousands of deaths on both sides." Lexa tells the group.

"But you didn't have SkiKru or the Legends helping you. Sara is trained in 20 different types of martial arts and 18 different weapons, Amaya can possess the powers and strength of any animal, Nate can turn to steel, so no bullets, arrows or spears can hurt him, he is also super strong, Stein and Jax can shoot fire and fly, Zari controls wind, Ray can get really small and be practically invisible, and Mick burns people with his gun. Did I get that all right?" Clarke asks Sara

"You did, that's damn impressive." Sara compliments smirking. Clarke smiles back.

Lexa sees this and tries to hide her Jealousy.

"Heda, what I can't figure out is why Azgeda would attack Flokru first, Flokru is a peaceful clan and only had the 20 warriors that you put there for protection." Anya addresses her former Second confused. She would think Azgeda would try to weaken the stronger clans first.

"Azgeda is trying to take away My closest and most loyal allies. Flokru has been allied with Trikru since Praimfiya. With them gone I would guess that The Queen will try to overthrow me using my law of No confidence."

"What is the law of no confidence?" Stein asks

"It was a law I put in place that states that if the ambassadors from all 12 clans see me unfit to command, they can overthrow me. It was put in place to stop Commanders after me from becoming tyrants and using my coalition for the wrong reasons. Also to give some power to my people, so they don't think I created the coalition for my own personal gains." Lexa explained.

"Sometimes Lexa, you are too generous and forgiving," Clarke says.

"Flokru has always been a comfort knowing that they wouldn't vote against me. The only clans I am worried about betraying me is Ingranrona Kru, Delfikru, and Boudalan Kru. They were the ones most against the Coalition from the start. But once they know what Azgeda did to the innocents of Flokru and how so many innocents were slaughtered. I don't believe they will side with Azgeda. Flokru got along with everybody, they were a very peaceful, calm, and accepting clan" Lexa explained

"Does Trikru have an ambassador?" Bellamy asks thinking that Trikru for sure will never betray the Commander.

"No, I am Trikru, so there is no need for a Trikru ambassador," Lexa says

"And what happens when there is a vote of no confidence, you can't vote for yourself" Amaya points out

"There hasn't been a vote of no confidence during my time as Heda, but if there were to be, Indra or Anya would represent Trikru," Lexa explains.

"Heda, I think it's time to address the warriors outside. We have a war to plan." Anya reminds

Lexa nods "Get your people prepared, we leave in an Hour." Lexa tells the group and leaves the room followed by Anya.

"Bellamy go gather everyone we know will fight with us, and tell them what happened and why we are doing this. Legends stick with me." Clarke tells everyone and follows Lexa out. Her guards flanking her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter prep for March to TonDC


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold means it's in Trigdeslang because I am not translating all of that, I would be here for 3 years.

The Legends follow Clarke and her guards through the Ark, taking it all in. It reminds them of the waverider, just a little less advanced

Everyone makes a way when they see the Commander and the grounders. Some even run the other direction which makes Sara smirk.

The Commander is obviously feared by many, and from what she's seen of the young leader they have reason to be, but Sara has just witnessed there is another side of the Commander very few get to see.

The Legends all get curious glances thrown there way, but when they see Clarke's glare they quickly look away.

Soon they are all walking out of the Ark and into the light again. They see everyone running around doing chores, some kids playing soccer, and guards all on edge looking out to the clearing.

The Legends see what had them in the edge. There are about a hundred grounders on the hill all waiting for someone, which Sara assumes is their Commander, they too look on edge.

"It's like a Mexican standoff. Everyone is so tense." Nate whispers to the Legends

"Well from what we learned so far, the two groups were at war with each other not to long ago, and the peace is very fragile. So it's no wonder everyone is tense. They are all just waiting for something to happen." Sara tells her team. She is on edge knowing that tense enemies are dangerous enemies.

"From what I have gathered the Commander and Clarke are the only ones keeping the peace. It's really admirable that two women so young are fighting so hard for a better future." Amaya says with admiration on her voice.

"It probably helps that they both want to bang the other," Mick says. Sara and Amaya each smack him in the head.

"Ow, you can't say it's not true. Anyone with eyes can see it." Mick defended himself

"I think it's more than just lust between them. I mean the way they look at each other could make the toughest person turn to goo." Ray says

"It gives me hope that if two women from warring cultures and such different walks of life can find love in the other, then anyone can. Even Mr. Rory." Stein jokes.

The gates open for the Commander and the group starts to make the trek to the hillside.

It takes a couple of minutes to reach the hillside and the grounders all make way for the Commander and bow or kneel as she passes.

As the Commander makes her way to the front, her people start chanting her title.

Clarke navigates the Legends to the side of the crowd. Lincoln soon joins them and they all watch as the Commander stops at the front of the Grounders who are still chanting her name.

She raises her hand, and that silences the crowd.

**"10 years ago a tyrant by the name of Heda Leo Kom Trishanakru was killed in battle. 10 years ago The Great war has already been going on for 8 years. 10 years ago The conclave was called and 10 years ago I won the conclave and ascended as the new Commander.**" The commander addresses her warriors. Lincoln and Octavia are translating for the Legends.

**"As a young Natblida, I watched as our people starved and were forced to bury their loved ones due to a war that started because of the former commander's thirst for power and control. I vowed that if I became Heda, I would stop the war, stop the senseless death and violence. I dreamed of a future filled with peace between all the clans."** Lexa stopped for a second and looked at as many of her warriors as possible before continuing.

**"So when I took the throne, I started my quest for the Coalition under the promise that together we will defeat the Mountian men. I put an end to the Great War, and traveled to each clan and asked them to join under the banner of the coalition. Two years after my ascension I had 8 clans under the Coalition and we thrived. War was almost nonexistent, and people no longer lived in fear of the next battle."** Lexa paused once again. Everyone was hanging on every word, and it was dead silent.

**"By year 4, eleven clans were joined under the Coalition, Queen Nia of Azgeda tried to weaken me and the Coalition, but failed in doing so. She only strengthened us, and by year 5 all the clans were under one banner."**

**"I made a promise to the people when I become Heda and that was that only together will we be able to defeat the Mountian. I promised that I will protect my people till my last breath, that I will fight and die for their future."** The commander says

**"That has not changed. For years we were losing more and more people to the Mountian. We saw no end in sight until one day the sky fell. After a war with the invaders, I made the unpopular decision to ally with SkiKru. With Skikru and Wanhedas help, The coalition finally put an end to almost a century of fear. We no longer had to live in fear of the acid fog, the Ripas, or their tek. And we saw first hand how the Coalition together took down our greatest enemy. ONLY together did we do that, just like I promised all those years ago." **The warriors cheered and chanted Kongeda.

Clarke looked on Proud. She always admired how much Lexa loved her people and how much her people Loved and respected Lexa. She was their hero.

Lexa raised her hand once again bringing silence

**"You are all my people, no matter your clan, and we have all learned from each other and became close allies and even friends. I could not have made this coalition if it wasn't for the great people that make it up, the warriors, teachers, mechanics, farmers. You all make the dream of peace a reality. But there was always one person who wanted to destroy what we all built together, Queen Nia. And I bring bad news. Queen Nia and Azgeda have allied with the remaining Mountian men and have massacred Flokru in their sleep. Innocents were slaughtered without a second thought."** The warriors all gasped and started yelling out for justice. Lexa silenced them once again

**"This is an act of war and one that will not be taken lightly. I call upon the armies of the remaining 10 clans to march with me to end Azgedas reign of terror once and for all. Skikru and Wanheda have also volunteered to stand with the Coalition and once again fight alongside us. I give you my word that Queen Nia of Azgeda will pay for acts she had done against the Coalition and our people. Blood must have blood!!"** Lexa said throwing her fist in the air

The gathered warriors follow her example, and the chants of Heda and _Jus drien jus daun_ were deafening. The Legends were all in awe. They have never experienced anything like what the are witnessing right now.

Even the people of the Ark, that was down the hill heard the chants and turned to see what the commotion was about. They were all just hoping that the cheers weren't for attacking Arkadia but remembered that Clarke was with the Commander so they relaxed slightly.

"She really knows how to rock a crowd," Nate says in awe of the Commander and her power. Clarke nods smiling

"You should take some pointers from her Sara. She can silence everyone with just a raise of her hand." Ray teases his Captain

"I don't think I have ever witnessed people so loyal, and who have so much respect for anyone." Sara states. It was clear to her that the Grounders loved and respected the Commander.

"Lexa is the best commander we have ever had. She is different from the past commanders, she has done what no Commander before her has been able to do, and that unites all the clans and stop the bloodshed. She gives us hope. We are willing to fight and die for her because we know she would do the same for us without hesitation. She cares about her people more than her own well being or happiness. She leads with honor, strength, and skill. It is an honor for anyone to say that they serve her." Lincoln praises his friend and Commander proudly.

"She is special," Clarke says staring at the Commander who is talking with Anya and some of her people. And as if Lexa felt her staring she looked over and green eyes meet blue in an intense stare. Both women getting caught up in the stare didn't notice the people looking between the two until Octavia cleared her throat trying not to laugh.

Clarke broke the stare off and turned to Octavia annoyed.

"Raven and I are going to just lock you two in a room together and let you relieve all that pent up tension. It is becoming unbearable to have to watch you two dance around your feelings." Octavia said exasperated.

"I would advise against that," Lexa said from behind the group causing everyone to jump. No one heard her coming not even Sara who was trained to hear the smallest things.

"Jesus Christ Lexa!! Don't sneak up on us like that." Clarke said clutching her chest.

"It's not my fault SkiKru are louder than a Puana." Lexa teased

"We grew up in space, we didn't have to worry about Panthers or bloodthirsty gorillas hearing us." Clarke defended herself

"Excuse me what? You have Bloodthirsty gorillas down here and you didn't tell us?" Stein said looking around worriedly.

"I came to tell you that we will be leaving for TonDC in half an hour," Lexa informed the group.

Clarke looked back at Arkadia

"And here comes the calvery now," Clarke says pointing at the group coming from Arkadia

"That's a lot of people. I thought you said only 40." Anya asked. There was a group of at least 100

"Apparently Bellamy was really good at convincing more people," Clarke said equally confused.

"We will meet them at the bottom of the hill, my people are getting ready now. I sent some of my people to Flokru to give the dead a proper burial, I will be going there for a ceremony to honor the dead after the war. I also send word to Indra and her team to meet us in TonDC, and sent word to TonDC to warn of our arrival." Lexa said leading the group to meet the newcomers

"If you don't mind, I would like to come to Flokru as well. I want to see more of the clans and honor the victims." Clarke suggested

"I was going to offer later. I would be honored if you accompanied me to Flokru. And The offer still stands to go to Polis with me, it may change the way you and some of your people think of us." Lexa suggested looking at the blonde. Only Clarke and Anya can tell she is nervous and Anya smiles subtly.

She has watched Lexa grow up to become the best leader to her people and has seen her sacrifice so much for her people, it's about time she had someone who makes her happy, and someone who understands what it's like being a leader. Something Costia didn't have. She has never even seen her second as happy and in love with Costia as she is with the sky girl.

"And like I said before, you already did. When the war is won, and everything in Arkadia is sorted out I will accompany you to Polis, deal?" Clarke asks smiling

"Deal," Lexa answered with one of her rare smiles.

The group waits on the hill for SkiKru and soon Skikru stops in front of them.

Bellamy and Kane are leading the group. The group consists of every remaining 100 members and a lot of the guards.

"Marcus of the Sky People it's good to see you again," Lexa said politely holding out her arm.

"It's good to see you too Commander. When I heard you were in Arkadia I came back from my hunting trip to see if I can see you again." Kane said smiling and grasping the Commander's arm.

"Bellamy told us what happened to Flokru, and a lot of us wanted to help. We actually had to stop accepting people because we still needed guards to watch over Arkadia." Kane said pointing at his group

"Will you be joining us?" The Commander asks pleased that so many SkiKru are willing to fight with her

"Yes, I will. Abby will take care of Arkadia while I'm gone. She sent Jackson in her place for medical should we need it." Kane says pointing to the man behind him who gives a timid smile. Lexa nods gladly that she will have a strong ally standing with her.

"I see you have all got your lazy asses out of bed." Clarke teases the 100 who all smile

"Well, we couldn't just let our Princess fight alone." Miller teases

"I can still kick your ass Miller." Clarke jokes

"I would like to see you try blondie." Miller teases back

"I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your dad or the commander," Clarke says, and Miller just scoffs, but he also smiles.

Lexa watched the interaction and falls more in love with the Blonde leader. She loves her people more than anything, and her people love her back just as much.

"And besides we owe our lives to the Commander and her people. Without there help we would all be drained of our bone marrow." Harper says turning to the Commander

"Thank you. Even though you did try to kill us all when we first got down here, it was understandable why you did. If you ever need anything just have Clarke call us up and we will be there." Monroe tells the Commander kindly

"Even though you are really scary in person, we owe you our lives. So thank you." Jasper says looking at the intimidating warrior leader, and realize all the stories have been true on how scary and strong and powerful the Commander is.

"You are all stronger than you give yourselves credit for. You have survived multiple encounters with my people which is not something many people can say and led a revolt against the Mountain men from the inside and on top of that survived the drilling. It is you who I should be thanking. You helped get my people out of those cages. Anyone would be proud to call you their warriors. I am proud to call you my allies" The commander praised the group of teenagers who were all stunned by the kindness the Commander showed

"See look at us all getting along." Octavia interrupts cheerfully causing everyone to laugh

"How many soldiers did you bring?" The Commander asks Bellamy back to business.

"There are 112 people," Bellamy informs the Commander who nods.

"That will help greatly. My scouts say that about 50 Mountain men survived including Emerson. The Ice Nation army has close to 3 thousand soldiers. But with the armies of the other 10 clans, our numbers total 5 thousand, and Skikrus weapons will help cut the losses down on our side." The commander tells the group.

"Damn, I didn't know there were so many people down here," Miller says truthfully

"That is just my army. There are thousands more who aren't warriors." Lexa said

"I am really glad you'd didn't decide to attack Arkadia, we would all be wiped out." Miller's dad said

"That is what I have been trying to tell you, people. Why I wanted to avoid war at all costs, I knew we would be wiped out if she did decide to attack. You people never listen." Clarke throws her arms up

"See what I have to deal with?" Clarke jokes turning to Sara who just smiles.

"So what next Commander?" Amaya asks

"We head to TonDC and meet up with the rest of my army. Then we will start planning for the war. Queen Nia always fights dirty and will most likely try to kill me either before we get to TonDC or some time before we march." Lexa said casually

"How are you so calm? You just said she will try to assassinate you." Jasper asked

"The Queen has been trying to kill me since I was 2 years old. Of course, she always denies it, but it's no secret she hates me and would love to see my head on a pike. And if she doesn't try to kill me, her ambassador in Polis tries to annoy and disrespect me. After the 5th Azgeda ambassador I kicked off my tower, they stopped." The commander shrugs

"You kicked someone off the tower?! That's badass" Harper says dreamily. She is developing a girl crush on the Commander.

"She has kicked so many people off the tower it's become a joke between the guards at the bottom of the tower to count how many days she goes without kicking someone off the tower. They even have a calendar where they keep track, they hide it every time she walks by." Anya tells the group amused.

"No." Ray and Clarke say trying to hold in their laughter

"Is that what they always rush to hide whenever I walk by?" Lexa asks turning to her First, who nodded smirking

"Heda the citizens of Polis have marked a line around what they call the 'drop zone' so people know to avoid that spot in case a body falls on them." Lincoln chimes in to tease his friend.

"I think you might have a problem, Commander." Clarke teases

"They shouldn't disrespect me or question my decisions." The commander defends herself shrugging innocently.

They all start to hear cries for the Commander, and they all turn alarmed. Lexa is ready to defend her people but she sees that her horses has managed to get free and is running through the camp nearly missing trampling a few warriors.

Lexa sees that it's about to trample someone who has fallen and Whistles loudly causing the horse to quickly change direction heading straight for the Commander and SkiKru.

SkiKru and the Legends are all nervous and keep looking between the Commander and the charging horse.

"Uh Commander, why are you having it come directly at us?" Bellamy asks taking a step back.

Lexa ignored the boy and calmly steps forward in front of the still charging stallion

"_Apollo Hod op."_ (Apollo Stop) Lexa commands

The horse immediately stops in front of The Commander who is still calmly standing there.

A warrior comes running up behind Apollo panting

"Moba Heda, he slipped my grip." The warrior apologizes

"Hold him tighter or get someone who can. He could have killed someone. Don't let it happen again." The commander warns. The unspoken threat is loud and clear.

"Sha Heda, it won't happen again." The warrior bows and leads Apollo away holding the reigns tighter

"Of course you are a horse whisperer. Is there anything you cant do?" Octavia asks in awe.

SkiKru and the Legends are also in awe of what they just saw, and how calm the Commander was.

"Apollo is my horse, he is a wild stallion and the best warhorse in all of the 12 clans. He gets very wound up and often acts out. He only listens to me." The commander shrugs off the praise

"Of course your horse is the stubborn one," Clarke says. The commander smiles subtly

"We should be leaving soon. SkiKru and Legends you are going to be directly behind me. My warriors will go on ahead and spread out for protection. Clarke, you will be upfront with me." The commander addresses the group.

"Will we be taking horses?" Bellamy asks uneasily. He didn't do well on horses or around them.

"No, there are too many of us, and the horses need to rest. We will be making the journey on foot. The horses are trained to follow us." Lexa tells the boy.

"We are ready whenever you are Commander," Kane says. The commander nods

"_Let's move au_." (Let's Move out) Lexa calls out to her warriors who all move into position.

They all file in a line and start the journey


	8. Chapter 8

They are all an hour into the 4-hour walk to TonDC and It was spent in small talk and on the Legends part just taking in the scenery.

Clarke and Lexa have been talking the whole way, sharing some smiles, and tales of simpler times.

Kane approaches Sara and The Legends.

"We haven't been properly introduced. My name is Marcus Kane, I am the head of security in the Ark, and adopted fun uncle to the Delinquents. Bellamy filled me in on everything and I can only hope you guys are able to find a way back home." Kane said honestly and sympathetic.

"Thank you, Kane. All though it sucks we got thrown from our home. We are happy to be here to help with Ice Bitch." Sara tells the man smiling.

"I won't even try to understand any of the tech mambo jumbos, but I can safely say that with Ravens help you will be heading home in no time. Be careful of explosions though, she loves to blow stuff up." Kane warns jokingly.

Sara chuckled "We will have Gideon keep an eye on her." Sara says.

The Legends talk with SkiKru about themselves and all the messed up shit that happened in the ark and on the ground. The Delinquents than went on to tell everyone about the time everyone in camp was affected by Jobi nuts.

"Remind me to stalk up on those before we leave," Mick says

"I will throw your ass out the cargo bay door if I find any Jobi nuts on my ship. You are all annoying as it is, we don't need to add high to the mix." Sara swears to look at each member of her team.

"You got it Captian, no Nuts on board," Nate says seriously. Sara sighs knowing she will have to do a thorough check of everyone before they get on board.

Suddenly everyone is stopping

"HEDA THERE IS MOVEMENT UP AHEAD!!" One of the scouts yell.

"Protect the Commander!!" Anya orders and the 100 warriors plus SkiKru all make a wall around the commander shielding her from possible danger.

Lexa and her warriors all have their weapons drawn ready to fight. It is dead silent until two loud whistles are heard followed by 10 shorter whistles.

"_Chil yo dau _It's General Indra!" The commande_r_ orders. The warriors all relax and move back into position.

"How do you know its Indra?" Clarke asks

"My close circle communicates using whistles. The first two whistles tell me she is the second lead General in my army and the 10 following whistles tell me how many are in her group. Other whistles tell us if there is a danger, or if there are prisoners, and so on. It is a very complicated language and no one expect my close and most trusted few know what it means" Lexa explains.

"That's really smart. Your enemy wouldn't be able to understand. It is similar to Morse code." Ray points out. Lexa and Anya looked at him confused

"Sorry forgot we are in a post-apocalyptic world. It is basically a language of lines and dots that can be communicated by light flashes, taps, whistles, anything really. The lines can be short or long, and each combination means a different thing or letter." Ray explains trying to keep it low tech and less big words no one will understand.

"I read something about that in one of the old world books and was very intrigued by the language. I haven't been able to learn it yet due to my busy schedule. Thank you, Ray Palmer, of the _Goukru_" (Time People) **(A/N I couldn't think of a better name)**

"What does that mean?" Amaya asks curiously

"Loosely translates to Time people." The Commander informs the team.

"Cool we get our own awesome grounder name," Nate says clapping his hands like a child.

Before the conversation can continue Indra and her group walks up.

"Sorry if we gave you a scare Heda, but I would feel better if myself and my team were here to escort you as well," Indra says bowing her head.

"I am glad you could join us at Indra. Your expertise and skill are greatly valued. When we get back to Polis you can fill me in on the trip to the fallen ship." The commander says

"Waverider," Jax informs

"What?" Lexa asks confused

"Our ship is called the Waverider," Jax adds on.

"Thank you, you can fill me in on the Waverider." Lexa corrects herself

Indra takes her place beside her Heda while her warriors join the forces. Raven turns to Clarke and Lexa

"We leave for a couple of hours and you have managed to accept war with the Ice Nation and the mountain men." Raven scolds playfully

"How else are we supposed to get your attention?" Clarke says playing along. Raven grinned smugly, and everyone watching just shakes their head smiling.

Clarke, her guards, Octavia, Monty, Raven, Jax, and Zari step back to hang with SkiKru and the Legends. Clarke catches Raven, Monty, Zari, and Jax up with everything that transpired after they left.

By the end of it, they are all mad at the Ice Nation and mountain men. Raven is planning all the different types of bombs and weapons she could make to destroy the Ice Nation Queen and Emerson.

"Clarke?" Kane asks drawing her attention to him.

"Yeah?" She asks

"We have all noticed that the Queen and the Commander have had a bad history can you tell us what happened? I keep hearing the name Costia? Do you know who she is?" Kane asks carefully not wanting to overstep any boundaries.

Clarke freezes at the question and glances to the Commander who is in a deep conversation with Anya and Indra.

"Let me ask the Commander if I can tell you. It isn't my story to tell." Clarke says and walks to the Commander.

Everyone sees Clarke approach the Commander who turns when she hears Clarke call her name. They then all see Clarke say something and the Commander tense. After a minute of Clarke talking the Commander nods her head. Clarke says something else than walks back to the anxious group.

"She agreed, most of her people know the history between the two of them, so you guys should too, especially since you are fighting a war alongside her," Clarke informs the group. They all nod in understanding and Clarke takes a deep breath.

"Since the beginning of the first Heda, Azgeda and Trikru have been mortal enemies, rivals in everything they do. Lexa is from Trikru and Nia is Azgeda. Azgeda would burn down Trikru villages, assassinate village chiefs, and even kill there own people using Trikru methods so Azgeda citizens would hate Trikru." Clarke explained. All of SkiKru and the Legends are all listening in.

"Damn that's extreme," Raven commented. SkiKru nodded

"Anyway, when Nia heard that there was a Nightblood in Trikru, she sent assassins to kill the child before they can become Commander." Clarke continued

"What is nightblood?" Jasper asks

"A Nightblood is a person with black blood instead of red. The first Commander, Becca Pramheda made the serum to inject in herself and the survivors to resist Radiation. The grounders believe that only people with Black blood can lead them since the first Commander had it." Clarke informed the group.

"So the Commander is a Nightblood?" Monroe asked

"Yes, she was the Trikru Nightblood that Nia sent to kill. Lexa's parents who were both apart of the Royal Guard for the previous commander died protecting her. Indra, Gustus, and Lincoln's parents also fought off the attackers and brought Lexa to Polis to be with the other Natblidas for safety." Clarke told the shocked and disgusted group.

"How old was she?" Miller asks

"Two years old," Clarke said sadly. Several gasps were heard. They all looked to the Commander they now know who is talking to Anya and Indra, she briefly looks back at the group but turns back to her conversation.

"So the Queen Killed her parents that's horrible, what about this girl Costia?" Sara asks.

Clarke sighs and glances back to Lexa before addressing the group again.

"Costia was Lexa's, first love. When Lexa was called to a border dispute between Trikru and the Shallow valley clan, Azgeda assassins snuck into the tower and kidnapped Costia. The Queen believed that who better than the commander's love to know her secrets. They tortured her for answers, but Costa didn't tell them anything. Lexa at this point figured out she was missing but didn't know who took her. She had the entire coalition searching for her. One day she went back to her room to find a box on the bed." Clarke told the group angry at the Queen for hurting the Commander so badly.

"Please don't tell me what I think you are." Bellamy pleads.

"Lexa opened the box and there was Costias head," Clarke said with tears in her eyes

"Oh my god." Kane gasped and looked once again at the strong Commander who at such a young age has been through so much.

"Now I am going to really enjoy blowing up them Azgeda bastards," Raven said angrily. Cheers of the agreement were heard from SkiKru and the Legends.

No one noticed Anya dropping back and joining the group.

"When Lexa found Costias head she screamed so loud the whole Polis Guard came rushing in thinking she was being murdered. Gustus and I were the first ones in the room. She was so angry and throwing anything she can find, she threw on her armor and was about to go single-handedly take on the whole Azgeda Army. I stopped her and took her to the sparring pit where she beat the crap out of me till she passed out." Anya told the group.

"Why didn't she go to war with Azgeda than?" Zari asks

"Once Lexa had a cooler head, she knew that that is exactly what Nia wanted her to do, she wanted to ruin everything that Lexa has been working towards, Peace and the Coalition. If Lexa would have acted she would have showed she valued war more than the peace she has been so desperatly working towards. So instead Lexa forced the Queen and Azgeda to join the Coalition and bow before her in Polis. The Queen knew she lost and was humiliated in Bowing before her greatest enemy in front of everyone. She was pissed but couldn't do anything about it knowing she would be facing the wrath of the other 11 clans." Anya said proudly.

"How did she get through losing her first Love?" Sara asked she was wondering if she can get some pointers on how to mend a broken heart over Nyssa.

"In some ways she never has. I become Lexas first when she was 5 years old, she was this Little ball of energy and although it was really annoying when you are trying to get her to focus on not dying she has always had a way to brighten anyone's day. But no one was fooled by the demeanor of an innocent little girl. By the age of 7, she was the most skilled swordsman, tracker, and by far the smartest Nightblood. Everyone saw something in Lexa and they knew she was going to be the next Commander. When she was 7 years old she and Luna would sit down and critic past commanders decisions and Lexa would say if they were right or wrong and what she would do differently." Anya said chuckling.

"I can totally see mini Lexa arguing with everyone who doesn't agree with her and then punching them in the face," Clarke said laughing at the image

"That actually happened multiple times. She is too stubborn to win an argument with." Anya mentioned

"When she met Costia, who was a blacksmith, she fell in love quickly. Costia was Lexa's person who would help keep her calm and cool after Ambassador meetings, or after training. I would always tease her about how in love she was. Titus the Flamekeeper was furious, he taught Lexa that love is weakness and that to be Commander is to be alone, being Lexa she ignored him. No one except Titus and Azgeda had a problem with Costias and Lexa's relationship because Lexa was still doing her commander duties and taking care of her people Like she promised she would do." Anya stopped and sighed before continuing

"When Costa died, a little part of Lexa did as well. I saw her go from a carefree, ball of energy to an empty shell. She closed off all feelings and started believing that love is a weakness. No matter how hard Indra, Gustus and myself tried to get her to open up, and feel again, she never did. She put on a stoic, cold, heartless exterior as Commander. But as Lexa she was still hurting, she would call me, Indra, Gustus or even Lincoln to spar with her to take out her anger, she would cry herself to sleep sometimes, but whenever in public she would put on her mask and become the heartless Commander everyone needed at the time. The people also noticed the change in their beloved Commander, but didn't say anything because Lexa was still the best commander we have ever had, she looked after and protected her people." Anya said

"That has got be the saddest life I have ever heard. So full of death and heartbreak." Nate said

"That is basically what life on the ground has been like," Bellamy said.

"Until recently, Lexa has not allowed any love or feelings show. She has lost too many, her parents, her sister, her father-figure and personal Guard, her First love, the Nightbloods in her class who she looked at as brothers and sisters, and many of her people to the Mountain." Anya listed

"What happened recently to get her to change?" Jax asked. Everyone just glanced at Clarke who wasn't even paying attention and looking at Lexa.

"Looks like the feeling is mutual." Kane joked. Everyone chuckled pulling Clarke out of her trance and saw everyone looking at her

"What?!" Clarke said.

"Nothing, are you enjoying the view?" Raven jokes causing Clarke to blush. Even her guards laughed at her.

"Hey, you are supposed to be on my side!" Clarke told her guards

"Sorry, Wanheda." One of the guards said still chuckling. Clarke just huffed and crossed her arms

"Klarke are you ok?" Lexa asked from in front of the group. She could somehow sense the blondes distress

"Yes, everyone is picking on me. Traitors." Clarke said mumbling the last part under her breath.

Lexa smiled "What are they teasing you about now?" She asked

"Yeah Clarke, what are we teasing you about?" Harper said teasing

"NOTHING!!" Clarke said a little too loudly. Everyone laughs at her bright red face. Lexa looks confused and continues on with her conversation with Indra.

"I am going to go talk to the Commander, I have a question," Sara tells the group walking up to the Commander.

Lexa senses someone walking up and looks over, seeing Sara walk up. Indra looks to her Heda

"Commander?" Indra asks if she wants her to stay or not.

"I'll be fine, you can go." The commander reassures her General who nods and with a warning glare thrown to Sara walks away to join the scouting team.

"I have a feeling she doesn't like me." Sara jokes when she reaches the Commander

"She is just overprotective. What is it you wish to speak with me about?" Lexa asks still looking ahead.

"Heard your tragic life story. Would say I am sorry, but you seem like the type of person who doesn't like pity." Sara said matter of factly.

"You would be right. I have accepted my life as Commander, and in turn, accepted my past loses." The Commander says stoically.

"You remind me a lot of my ex-girlfriend," Sara said smiling. Lexa finally looks over intrigued

"How so?" She asks curiously

"She was basically the Princess turned Queen of the League of Assassins. She was trained to be a warrior since she could walk. She was taught that to have feelings meant death to anyone she cares about, sort of like Love is Weakness. Her father was a top grade douche who hated having a daughter as an heir. She was stubborn though and grew up to be the deadliest, smartest, quickest, and most feared warrior. She wanted to prove herself to her Father, and make him proud even if she would never admit it." Sara said smiling at the memory of her beloved

"What is her name?" Lexa asked softly. She recognizes the look on the blondes face, the look of love and admiration.

"Nyssa, Nyssa al Ghul," Sara said

"I had a warrior by that name, she was like you described. One of my top guards. She died taking an arrow from Azgeda for me. If she was anything like your Nyssa, she was loyal, smart, and very handy with a bow and arrow and sword." Lexa said

Sara had unshed tears in her eyes. "Sounds exactly like my Nyssa, except my Nyssa is still alive," Sara said

"Than why are you guys not together? From the look on your face and how you describe her, you still love her." The Commander said matter of factly.

"I do, but I was an idiot and lost my chance. She rescued me from death on a deserted island and a crazed scientist. She took me back to Nanda Parbat with the League of Assassins against her father's orders. She nursed me back to health, trained me to become a fighter and warrior, and threw away all of her traditions for me. And I went and messed that up. I was tired of all the killing, and it was tearing my soul apart. I found out about an earthquake where my family lived and was worried about them so I snuck out in the middle of the night without so much as a goodbye or even note and went back to Star City. When you join the League of Assassins, you don't leave unless you die. I not only broke her heart but humiliated her in the eyes of her father and the League. She was sent after me to kill me, but because of her feelings towards me and given that I was her beloved, she couldn't. So to try and get me to come peacefully without killing me, she kidnapped my mother, poisoned my sister and made a deal to release her if I come with her. No matter how much I loved her, I couldn't go back, so instead, I took poison, went to the meeting, freed my mom and died in her arms. My partner and was at the time my current boyfriend figured out my plan and brought the anti-venom. I was brought back, and knowing the consequences she released me from the League and left." Sara said angrily at herself.

"She really loves you," Lexa said. She hasn't said anything, just letting the blonde vent to her, knowing that's what she needs.

"She did, I don't know if she still does. I eventually went back to the League in exchange they help me and other vigilantes defend my city from super soldiers who were hell-bent on killing everyone. I got back together with her and then I died again. She was against bringing me back using the pit because she knew the side effects and wanted me to die in peace instead of listening to her heart telling her to bring me back. My sister and friends ignored her and brought me back anyway." Sara told the Commander.

The commander nods

"Sisters always ignore their head when trying to protect their family," Lexa says from experience. Sara nods in understanding.

"When I was brought back, I was feral, I just wanted to kill. I didn't recognize anyone and was consumed by bloodlust. She destroyed the pit and was imprisoned because of it. She was stripped of her title and thrown in the dungeons all because of me. An exorcist was called in and gave me my soul back, and shortly after that, I was recruited by the Legends. Before I went with the Legends I went back to Nanda Parbat to try and free her, but she told me to live my life unburdened by my past and told me to leave. And I did. Which is my life's greatest regret." Sara said devastated.

"I have made similar decisions to push people away. It's not because I don't care for them, it's because I did. She loves you and knows that the life you lived weighted heavily on your heart, and wanted you to be free. Someone who loves someone that much never stops loving that person. So you say that she might not love you anymore and I say you are wrong." Lexa tells the blonde who is hanging onto every word.

"But she is now married to my ex-boyfriend." Sara points out. Lexa looks confused and slightly taken aback but recovers.

"Was this out of love or out of necessity?" Lexa asks wisely.

"I don't know the full story because I was dead at the time, and only know what Ray has let slip. All I know was that Oliver became Ras al Ghul and married Nyssa to make an heir for the League. I know that an heir was never consummated Thank God or else I would have had to kill Oliver. They never got along, mostly because Oliver was my ex, then not my ex and Nyssa was my ex than not my ex as well. And they never saw eye to eye on anything." Sara said confused at the marriage

"Get the full story. Sounds to me like the marriage was arranged. When you get back home, talk to Nyssa and tell her about how you actually feel. She probably thinks the same thing you do, that you don't love her. You still have a chance with her, I would take it before its too late. Here on the ground, every day isn't guaranteed, so everyone lives each day like it's their last." Lexa said kindly.

"You should take your own advice," Sara said glancing back at Clarke who is messing around with her guards and the Delinquents. They have Radioactive playing over an MP3 and the Delinquents are all singing and dancing along much to the amusement of everyone else.

Lexa watches with a fond smile.

"I now know what Raven was talking about when she said you have heart eyes." Sara jokes. Lexa just glared at her, but with no real threat behind it.

"This is different. We are both leaders. I am the Commander, my people always come first even before my heart. One day I might have to make a decision that will save my people, but by doing so kill SkiKru or Clarke, and I would always choose my people no matter how difficult and heartbreaking that would be." Lexa admitted. She figured it is pointless to try and hide her feelings now. She owes it to the Blonde Legend to be honest since she was just so honest with her.

"Than make her your People. Anya and a couple of other grounders were telling us about the Coalition ceremony. Make SkiKru the 13th clan, that way you would never have to choose between the two." Sara offers.

"That was my plan, and maybe after the war, more and more clans will see SkiKru as an ally and not a threat. The Ambassadors need to have a majority vote to allow them into the coalition." Lexa said

"Aren't you like the supreme leader, can't you just veto their vote and do it anyway?" Sara asks confused.

"Yes I can, but I won't. I care about my people's opinions and would never force a decision on them unless I see it absolutely essential to the betterment of the coalition and our people." The Commander said passionately.

"I wish all leaders were like you. Even I am not even close to being the type of leader you are." Sara praises.

"Your praise is not needed. I have been trained for this since a young age, I haven't known anything other than to be a leader. I care about my people like I wish other Commanders did." The commander says brushing off the praise.

"I have one last thing. I understand the pain you are going through with your sister. And if you need to vent or beat someone up, I volunteer." Sara offers kindly.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened to your sister?" Lexa asks cautiously not wanting to upset the legend.

"She was murdered trying to stop a prison escape of a very dangerous man," Sara said clenching her fist at the reminder of Damian Darkh

"She sounds like an honorable and brave woman." Lexa praises.

"She was. She was a Lawyer someone who puts bad people away and keeps people safe. I still blame myself for her death no matter how many times people tell me it's not." Sara admits

"Why is that?" Lexa asks curiously.

"When I died she took up the mantle of Black Canary. I was trained to detect people and failed in doing so, getting myself killed. If I hadn't died she would have never become Black Canary and never would have been in that Prison." Sara says.

"Do you think it was my fault Costia died?" Lexa asked out of the blue. Sara looks shocked

"No! Of course not. It was the Ice Bitch." Sara exclaimed. Lexa smiled at the nickname

"At first I was like you and blamed it on me. If I wasn't Commander than the Queen never would have gone after Costia if I never went to settle a border dispute and stayed with her like she wanted me to she would still be alive. So these scenarios and what Ifs went through my head all blaming myself. By blaming ourselves we are taking the blame off of the real culprit. We do that to punish ourselves because we can't live with the guilt or believe that we deserve the guilt even if we don't. Anya, Gustus, and Indra all helped me see that it wasn't my fault and by blaming myself I am dishonoring Costias legacy and sacrifice. From what you told me about your sister, she would have fought for justice no matter if you had died or not. Same with Costia, if Nia wouldn't have killed her, she could have died from a blacksmithing accident or hit by a stray arrow or anything. Life is out of our hands. It's how we deal with death that defines us." Lexa said wisely.

"You are wise beyond your years. How old are you?" Sara asks in admiration.

"I will be turning 22 summers in a couple of moons," Lexa said.

"I assume summers means years and moons mean days," Sara said. Lexa nodded.

"I admire your courage, strength, and bravery Lexa kom Trikru. I am glad I talked to you. You gave me a lot to think about and process. Thanks for being an ear to vent to." Sara thanks the Commander who gives a kind smile

"It was an honor you trusted me to talk to Sara Kom Goukru" (Sara of the Time People) Lexa said. Both woman coming to an understanding and forming an unlikely friendship.

"Would you mind telling everyone back there that we will be arriving at TonDC in less than an hour. And please send Anya up" Lexa asks.

"Of course. Thanks again, Commander." Sara says and goes back to Skikru and the Legends.

"You were up there awhile. What did you two talk about?" Amaya asks

"About life. She wanted me to tell you guys that we will be arriving in less than an Hour and she wants to speak to Anya." Sara told the group. Anya nods and breaks her conversation with Raven and goes back to the Commander's side.

"Did the talk make you feel better?" Clarke asked the other Blonde leader.

"Yes, she is very wise beyond her years and a good listener. She reminds me of someone very special to me, and was someone to talk to who understood what it's like losing a sister." Sara admits.

"I am sorry about your sister. I'm glad you had someone to talk to. Lexa has always helped me vent and talk to. You have no idea how many hours I spent talking to her about life as well, and she just sat there or laid there listening. It's good to have someone like that on your side." Clarke says smiling at the back of the Commander.

"Are you sure it was just talking you two did?" Sara teases. Clarke blushes and tries to get out a coherent sentence but fails miserably. Sara laughs and takes pity on the leader.

"I'm kidding, take a breath," Sara says stopping the embarrassing blonde.

The rest of the trip is done in small talk and as the group gets closer to TonDC the more serious everyone gets.

A horn is sounded to announce the arrival of the Commander, and Lexa straightens up and puts her Heda mask on. They walk to the gates of TonDC together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of background and bonding in this chapter. Next one will be some downtime in TonDC.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to have some Clexa in here. They haven't had any alone time to talk or whatever, so I added a brief talk with just them in this chapter, enjoy.

The Horn sounds the arrival of the commander, and immediately cheers of 'Heda' are deafening. You can hear the warriors before you see them.

Lexa leads the group to the gathered soldiers.

The Legends look around at the City.

"It looks like a bomb was dropped here," Mick said seeing the huge crater in the ground

"That's because there was. We lost 250 people that day at the hands of the Mountain men." Octavia informs the team. She looks at Clarke and gives her a nod telling her she forgives her and that there was nothing she could have done. Clarke nods back.

"Damn, sorry." Zari apologizes for Mick.

"It made us stronger and that was really the starting point where SkiKru and the grounders started to work together. It gave us the push we needed to end the Mountain once and for all." Clarke said strongly.

The caravan stops when 8 people step in front of Lexa and one by one they kneel and place their swords at her feet.

"The _Sankru_ (Desert People) army is yours to command Heda"

"_Yujleda_ (Clan of Foliage) at your service Heda."

"The _Ouskejon Kru_ (Blue Cliff) stands with the Kongeda and Heda."

"_Delfikru_ (Delphi) gives our swords to you Heda."

"_Trishana_ _Kru_ (Bright Forest) at your command Heda."

"_Podakru_ (Lake People) at your service Heda."

"The army of _Ingranrona Kru_ (Riders of the Plains) is yours, Heda."

"_Boudalan Kru_ (People of the Rocks) stand with Flokru and Heda."

"_Louwoda Klingon_ (Shallow Valley clan) should be arriving later today or tomorrow Heda," Anya tells the Commander.

"Thank you, Generals of the Coalition. Your help and support are what will help us win this war and end Nia's reign of terror on this great coalition. Tell your _Gonas_ I will be going around and checking the lines and addressing the people at the end of this candle mark." Lexa tells the Generals who all bow and return to their warriors to relay the message.

Lexa continues to lead SkiKru and the Legends through the camp, warriors cheer for or bow to the Commander as she passes

"Does it ever get weird to have people bow or kneel before you whenever you pass them or enter a room?" Nate asks.

"No, it's a sign of respect. By doing that it shows me I still have their faith and respect as a leader. Without respect from my warriors and faith from my people I would have been dead long ago and would have failed my oath as Commander." Lexa answered.

"When you put it that way, I guess it makes sense," Nate says

"For the record, I never made bowing or kneeling for me mandatory. People just started doing it. The only time bowing or kneeling before me is mandatory is when we are in an ambassadors meeting or you are joining the coalition." Lexa told the group who was shocked. They thought that bowing was mandatory, but it is really just the people showing respect and love to their commander who they believe in so much.

The group stopped at the top of the hill. And the Commander turned to address Skikru and the Legends.

"I will have a warrior show you to your section. You can get settled and set up camp, or mingle with the other clans. In an hour send up 3 representatives from the Legends and 3 from Skikru to my tent." The Commander told the group

"Heda if I may, I can show Skikru their place." Anya stepped up. Lexa smirked, knowing it has something to do with a feisty Latina.

"Very well, Clarke if you would join me in my tent, please." The Commander asked the Blonde who smiled.

The Delinquents wolf whistled, expecting the Commander and her to get it on. Clarke flipped them off.

Lexa looked confused at the interaction and looked toward Kane who just smirked and shrugged.

"Kids." He said simply before Anya led the group of chuckling teens and guards to their spot. The Legends followed laughing as well.

Lexa thought she heard someone mention a confused raccoon but waved it off and lead Clarke into her tent. Octavia stays outside on guard duty and gives Clarke a wink when she enters.

Lexa goes to the table where a rag and water was left and starts to wash off her war paint.

"What do you think of the Legends so far?" Clarke asks from Lexa's bed

"I believe that they are all people just looking to belong somewhere. Their leader Sara has been literal hell and back and is a stronger leader because of it. The only one I am worried about is Mick, he seems to walk the line of wanting to be good and craving to be bad. Only time will tell. Right now I trust Sara to keep them in line." Lexa said finishing washing her face.

"I agree. They seem like a tight-knit group who were thrown into this life and just trying to do their best. That's all anyone can do in their situation." Clarke says speaking from experience. Lexa walks closer and sits on the bed

"I talked to Sara today and she reminded me that life is too short. Especially for me as Commander who doesn't know when my last day could be. You know how I feel about you, but my question is do you feel the same?" Lexa asks nervously which is very un-heda like.

Clarke sits up and scoots closer to the Commander.

"When I first saw you twirling your dagger on your throne I felt something. I mean anyone can see that you are extremely attractive, but I felt something more. I just didn't know what it was. After we were trapped by the Pauna and were by the fire and you told me that I was safe I trusted you and felt safer, I didn't know why I just knew. It was then I saw you for who you are, not the Commander but the young woman who has so much love to give just refuses to let it show, in fear of being hurt. I always saw you for who you are and felt special knowing that I was one of the few you let see your other side. So to answer your question yes, I do feel the same way." Clarke said smiling.

That was all Lexa needed and she leaned in and connected their lips. This kiss was different from the last one. Whereas that one was soft and unsure this one was full of passion and want. All the pent up energy went into this one kiss.

Clarke pulled Lexa closer so the Commander was laying on top of the blonde. Lexa leaned back checking the face of the blonde for any signs of unwillingness

After seeing none Lexa leaned back in and changed the angle of the kiss, deepening it and causing a low moan to escape the blonde.

Tongues were introduced and they battled for dominance which Lexa gladly gave to Clarke. After 10 minutes of making out, Clarke pulled back.

"As much as I would love to go farther we have to meet with everyone else in less than an hour, and I want to take a nap before they get here. And if we keep going I won't be able to stop myself." Clarke says breathing heavily. Lexa rolls over so she is laying beside the blonde panting as well.

"Your right and I need to look over some messages the clans and my ambassadors have sent me. When we do finally go all the way you better plan to stay at least a week to make up all the time you have made me wait." Lexa tells the sky girl who smirks at the confidence.

"You have a lot of confidence in your Stamina Commander. After the war with Azgeda, you better put your money where your mouth is." Clarke says leaning up to look at the Commander.

"You just gave me more reason to survive this war. Besides I want a lot more than money where my mouth is." Lexa said cheekily. Clarke choked on nothing. Lexa smirked at the reaction.

"Who knew the all-powerful Commander was cheeky," Clarke said after recovering from her coughing fit.

"Go to sleep, I will wake you when they get here." The Commander says giving Clarke one more kiss before getting up from the bed.

"Why don't you lay down with me?" Clarke asks innocently

"You have already tested my self-restraint, I do not know if I will be able to stop myself if I lay next to you right now," Lexa admits. Clarke smirks but says nothing else and soon falls asleep.

Lexa goes to her throne and starts to catch up on anything she has missed. And that is where she is when Her guard warns of Skikru and the Legends arrival.

"Let them pass." She calls out rolling her scroll up.

Kane, Bellamy, And Raven enter for Skikru along with Octavia who is standing guard for Clarke, and Sara, Amaya, and Jax enter for the Legends.

The Legends and Skikru look around the luxurious tent in awe.

"In my mind when I think of grounders I always thought they live on the floor out in the wilderness or on the floor in tents," Bellamy says

"We aren't the savages you people like to make us out to be Bellamy kom Skikru. We sleep on beds and have a lot of the old world luxuries. My tent is bigger and more luxurious because I am the commander but in Polis and a lot of the clans we all live in houses or in Polises case, a tower." The Commander says with a little edge to her voice.

Octavia senses the warning and steps up.

"I am here to protect Clarke, yet I don't see her." Octavia looks around the surprisingly big tent.

"She's sleeping. Hold on I will get her up." Lexa walks over to the table and grabs a wet towel and throws it at Clarke, hitting her right in the face.

Clarke shoots up and shoots a deadly glare towards Lexa.

"LEXA WHAT THE HELL?!" Clarke yells out much to the amusement of everyone else in the tent. Raven and Octavia are bent over laughing. Kane is shaking his head fondly chuckling. And Bellamy and the Legends are all trying to hold in their laughter. Lexa looks proud of her aim.

"Last time I tried to wake you up peacefully you tried to punch me in the face. I learned my lesson to stay far away when walking you up." Lexa defended herself.

"Oh my God, I wish that was caught on camera!! Your face was so stupid. Lexa, you are now officially my favorite person." Raven says between laughter.

"I forget that you are still so young. With your war paint, and your stoic Commander mask on and your wisdom way beyond your years makes you seem much older. It's good to see the younger side of you." Kane said.

"I didn't have a childhood that didn't revolve around sword training, stealth, hand to hand combat or the many ways to kill someone. Or how to be the perfect leader and Commander. The only time I can act my age is when I am playing with the nightbloods, or with people, I trust, which is very few." The Commander tells the group.

"Who are the nightbloods?" Amaya asks she forgot from earlier during the walk

"Nightbloods are people who have black blood instead of red. Natblidas are the only ones who can become Commander. So when I die a conclave is called and the winner takes my place as Heda. My spirit will choose the next commander and right now the most promising novitiate is Aden, a boy who is 14 summers. If I shall die he will most likely become Commander and lead the coalition." Lexa told the group casually.

Lexa barely has time to catch the flying rag aimed for her head. She catches it and turns to Clarke.

"Damn your reflexes." Clarke curses. For once she hates that the commander has cat-like reflexes

"What was that for?" Lexa asked putting the rag back in the tub on the table so it can't be used as a weapon any longer.

"What did I tell you about talking about your death?" Clarke says angrily. Lexa sighs

"_Klarke_ to be Commander is not a long term job. Our lives are constantly in danger and always will be. You have to accept that I may die today or tomorrow or whenever for any reason. The 4th commander was Heda for 2 hours before he was assassinated. I have been Heda for 10 years, longer than any other Heda ever had been. It might upset you to hear about it, but you just have to accept it. I don't plan on dying anytime soon, my fight is not over yet, but when my time comes my spirit will live on in the next Commander. I will always be with you Clarke, even after death." Lexa promises, looking in Clarke in the eyes to get her point across.

No one in the room says anything, not wanting to interfere on the private moment between the two leaders.

Clarke sighs "Fine, but we aren't done talking about this." Clarke points at the Commander and takes her spot next to Raven and the Commander

"Can I sit on your throne?" Jax asks breaking the tense atmosphere

"No, no one sits on Heda's throne. Even if I might be ok with it, Indra will surely kill you for disrespecting the Commander." Lexa tells the young Legend who looks dejected.

Clarke walks over and sits down on the throne.

"Clarke did you not just hear what I just said?" Lexa asks turning to the blonde angrily.

"I heard, but I know you will protect me from the big bad Indra. Consider this payback for throwing a wet towel at me." Clarke says crossing her arms and leaning back on the throne.

"Don't be a child, Clarke," Lexa says

"Don't be a child, Clarke." Clarke mimics still not moving

"Mockery is not the product of a strong mind Clarke," Lexa says the words she spoke to her in the cage.

"That is a very Lexa way of calling you stupid Clarke." Raven chuckles enjoying the back and forth.

"I don't think anyone has ever sounded so smart insulting someone. Only Lexa." Octavia agrees

"Don't make me move you forcefully Clarke," Lexa warns.

Clarke just responds with a smirk and a tilt of her head challenging the Commander.

"Was she always this childish?" Lexa asks Kane who smiles.

"From what Abby has told me, yes she has always been very stubborn," Kane says smiling at the disgruntled Commander who just mumbles in Trigdeslang.

Lexa shakes her head and walks over to the throne.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Clarke," Lexa says before scooping up Clarke easily throwing her over her shoulder and carrying her over to Octavia and setting her down.

"Don't let her go back to the throne." The commander orders Octavia who nods smirking.

"You made that look way too easy," Bellamy says admiring the strength and effortlessness the Commander just showed

"She may look small, but I have seen her take down warriors who are 6.5 and 280 lbs," Anya says making everyone jump.

"Does Trikru know how to make noise, Jesus!" Raven explains holding her heart.

"How long have you been there?" Lexa asks her fos scared she saw Clarke disobeying an order.

"Since the beginning of this little Throne debacle. Don't worry I won't tell Indra. That was entertaining, to say the least." Anya says pointing to Clarke who is pouting.

"Clarke if you act like a child you get treated like a child." Lexa chastises the blonde.

"You started it!!, and you better believe we are going to have a long talk tonight," Clarke says glaring at the Commander

"Right 'talk'" Octavia says air quotes around talk.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Clarke teases.

"Yes, I would actually. I would also like to know what you were doing in the commander's bed." Octavia teases right back causing the commander and the blonde to blush.

"As would I," Anya says folding her arms

"Sleeping, you saw how the Commander woke me up," Clarke says defending herself.

"How did she wake you up?" Anya asks curiously

"She threw a rag with water at her face," Sara told the General

"You are lucky. When Lexa was my second I would throw the whole bucket of cold water on her or if she still didn't wake up, I threw her in the river along with all her bedding so she would have to sleep using cold furs." Anya said.

"That sucked. It's also one of the reasons why I am a very light sleeper. One time she even threw rocks at me." Lexa said pouting

"I had to change it up a little bit, keep you on your toes as Skikru would say" Anya shrugged.

"Not one time did you ever say 'hey Lexa wake up' like a normal person. Now I wake up when my tent opens or if there are footsteps outside my door in Polis." Lexa glared at her first who remained unbothered.

"I can totally see mini commander pouting drenched in water," Raven said laughing.

"I hate you all." Lexa sighs going to sit on her throne.

"No, you don't. We entertain you. Now when are we going to start this meeting?" Clarke says.

"When Indra arrives with news and updates," Lexa says pulling out her dagger and twirling it between her fingers expertly.

"She shouldn't look so hot doing that, but she is and it's not fair," Raven whispers to Octavia and Sara.

"What does my temperature have to do with anything Raven of the Sky people?" Lexa asks continuing to twirl her dagger. Clarke chokes. 

"Are you mocking the Commander?" Anya says threateningly

"Damn you heard that. Bat ears much." Octavia mumbles

"Clarke can explain it," Raven says pointing at The blonde who throws a murderous glare at the Latina. If looks could kill Raven would be dead ten times over.

"She wasn't mocking the Commander. Hot for us is another word for attractive." Clarke says blushing unable to look the Commander in the eyes

Lexa just smirks and stops her Dagger.

"So you think I am attractive, hot as you say?" Lexa asks Raven.

"With all due respect, hell yeah. You are like a Greek goddess and it isn't fair for the rest of us. Like on a scale of 1 to 10 you are a 12. I mean Clarke if you won't make a move I will. Because, Damn." Raven says looking the Commander up and down. Clarke punches Raven hard in the arm and shoots her a look.

"What the hell is with you and hitting me lately. Ask anyone in this room other than probably Kane if she is hot, I guarantee they will all say the same thing." Raven says hitting Clarke back. Octavia steps in between the two to stop an all-out war.

"Raven is right if I wasn't in love with Lincoln I would totally hit that," Octavia says agreeing with the mechanic who points to her "see."

"I agree with Raven, Clarke if you aren't with her why can't we compliment her looks. Are you jealous?" Bellamy joins in on the teasing.

"I- we- but. Sara help me out here." Clarke pleads with the Legend

"Sara is not the one you should be asking. She sleeps with every woman she comes across in Time. From the Queen of France to Lady Guinevere a nurse in the 1900s, too-" Jax says

"Ok, that's enough." Sara interrupts covering Jax's mouth

"I agree with them though. She is hot." Sara adds her two cents in.

"Lexa Help me." Clarke pleads with the Commander who is sitting on her throne amused by the whole thing.

But it isn't Lexa who helps its Indra who walks in ending the conversation. Indra bows her head

"General any news on the package I asked you to recover?" Lexa asks in commander mode.

"Yes Heda, He should be here within the next couple hours. You were right he was found on the border of Trikru and Yujleda." Indra informs the commander.

Lexa nods and stands to make her way back to the table.

"Lexa did you seriously just order a kidnapping? You can't just go around kidnapping people whenever you want" Clarke says annoyed

"Yes I can, now let's begin," Lexa says easily and pulls out a map.


	10. Chapter 10

After an hour of ideas thrown out, Lexa finally had enough

_"Em Pleni!!"_ She calls out Bringing everyone into silence

"Tiring ourselves with strategies asked and answered is a waste of energy. Let's take a five-minute break and start again." Lexa says going to the bed and taking off her jacket leaving her in a short sleeve shirt.

"You have tattoos?" Raven asks pointing to the piece on the commander's right arm.

"Sha, I have multiple. One of my neck and then one all down my spine. This one shows my rank of Heda. I am from Trikru after all and everyone from Trikru has a tattoo" Lexa said

"It's beautiful, I'm curious though how you guys get a tattoo," Raven said interested in more grounder ways.

"It's very similar to the old world ways. We have found books and the tattoo artists have learned from there. The man who has done all of mine is the best one in all of the Coalition. If you want one just ask and I can make an appointment for you." Lexa offers.

"Thank you, Commander I might take you up on your offer," Raven says politely.

"Grounders can read?" Bellamy asks once again oblivious to how douchey he sounds.

"Yes, we can read and write. The commander has a huge library in Polis full of books and manuscripts from the old world." Anya says defensively.

"Bellamy kom Skikru I will give you one and only one warning. If you continue to speak about my people as barbaric and savages I will personally tie you to a tree and let the scavengers feed on you. My people are not expendable or savages like you seem to think. We are teachers, healers, fisherman, traders, and honorable warriors and shall be treated with respect. Respect you seem to have forgotten. I have been lenient because you are a friend to Clarke, but I am still the Commander and those are my people you are talking about. It's ok if you have questions about how we live, but it is in no way acceptable to talk down on us just because we don't have the same tek Skikru seem to love. Do I make myself clear?" The commander said lowly. Anya and Indra both put their hands on their swords ready to back up their Heda if necessary.

Bellamy gulped in fear and nods his head rapidly.

"I am sorry Commander, I am still stuck in my old ways of being an asshole like Raven, Octavia and Clarke seem to remind me of daily. I didn't mean to sound like such a douche. I just was surprised by all this new information." Bellamy apologizes knowing this isn't the girl that was just joking around with Clarke but the Commander to her people. Now more than ever can he see the difference between the young Woman under the mask and the Commander.

"If you have questions or are interested to see how we live you can always ask me, Lincoln, Indra, Anya or even Octavia and they will be happy to show you and teach you our ways. I respect Skikru, but that will not stop me from cutting down anyone who disrespects my people. Same goes for you Legends, although you might be here temporarily you are still on my lands and will treat my people with respect. I will not be so merciful next time. Do I make myself clear?" Lexa asks looking at every one individually.

Everyone gives nods and Lexa sighs.

"Good, now that, that is cleared up let's get back to planning," Lexa says going back to the map of Azgeda and Trikru. 

Before they can continue two thumps are heard in the doorway of the tent. Hedas two guards lie there unconscious. The commander, Anya, and Indra all pull out there weapons. Sara gets into a fighting stance. Octavia pulls out her sword and stands in front of Clarke. The rest of Skikru don't have their weapons so they back up with Jax. Amaya activates her totem.

8 large men come running in the tent "_Wamplei gon Heda._" (death to the Commander)

Indra and Anya each stepped in front of the Commander and killed two each. Octavia killed one, Sara Killed one and the Commander threw a dagger into the skull of an attacker who tried to sneak up on Skikru who looked shocked at the sudden body and looked to the Commander grateful.

Lexa fought three at once. Taking down one with a swift jab to the stomach. She blocked the attack sliding under the spear of the second one cutting the mans knees and pivoted quickly sliding her second sword through the throat of the attacker when he fell to his knees.

The third and final attacker fought harder, but Lexa easily dodged the attacks with seasoned skill. The commander saw an opening and on the next swing, she dodged it and managed to grab the sword from the attacker surprising him and throwing it across the room out of reach. The man didn't give up though and instead tried to punch the commander who expertly dodged it, grabbing the mans hand and flipping him over her body onto the table with almost inhuman strength

"You should have never come back Lilo." The Commander said dangerously low causing everyone in the room to shiver.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a commander, the banished will watch with a smile on there faces when Queen Nia beheads you." The man sneers, spitting out the name Commander like it was poison.

"What did the Queen promise you? A pardon for your crimes? We all know that's a load of shit, she only wants other people to do her dirty work. She will kill you all without a moment's hesitation after the war." Lexa told the man pushing the dagger deeper into the man's neck.

"What are going to do about it? You are about to do the same thing you say she will do. How much better are you than her?" The man mocks cockily.

"Oh I am not going to kill you Lilo, that would be too kind. You still have to pay for your crimes of Rape, assault and now treason. Do you remember what we do to Rapists Lilo?" Lexa asks almost too happy

The man for the first time wavers and gulps. Lexa smirks like a predator stalking her prey.

"Oh, you do? Good. you see I have to plan a war so death by 1000 cuts won't do. You know what I am going to do instead Lilo?" Lexa says letting the man go and throwing him to the ground.

He shakes his head scared.

"Anya take him to Tyron than give him to the warriors. Once they learn that you tried to kill their Heda and that you raped and assaulted a fellow warrior they will have fun with you." Lexa says. The man begs for mercy.

"Where was your mercy when you almost beat Nyssa to death and raped her Lilo? Why should you be rewarded Mercy that you failed to give your victim? I know it was you who ordered the hit on me, you even counted on Nyssa jumping in front of me and taking the arrow. You will not be shown mercy." Lexa says kicking the man with a powerful kick to the side that actually lifts him off the ground.

"Should we let the _Gonas_ kill him, Heda?" Anya asks respectfully.

"I don't care just make sure he sees Tyron first, if he dies, throw him in the forest and let the animals eat him, his spirit doesn't deserve to move on," Lexa said and with a flick of her wrist, Anya drags the beaten man out if the tent. Clarke goes over and checks on the two guards.

"They will live, they are just unconscious," Clarke told the Commander who nodded thankfully. She didn't want to inform another family of a warriors death

"Nyssa? As in my Nyssa, we were talking about earlier?" Sara asks angrily.

"Sha, Lilo was about to victimize someone else but Nyssa stepped in and defended the woman. The next day Lilo drugged Nyssa's food and raped her but not before beating her till the brink of death. Nyssa was a part of my royal guard and told me immediately what happened. A bounty was put on Lilos head but he ran away to escape punishment. He put out a hit on me thinking that if I were to die the bounty would be called off. Nyssa being the loyal warrior pushed me out of the way of the arrow. She died instantly, and I have been looking for Lilo ever since." Lexa told the heartbroken woman regretfully.

"Sounds like my Nyssa always putting someone else life before hers." Sara smiled sadly.

"You can go out and have you turn to beat the man if you want." Lexa offered, pointing outside where the man was just dragged.

"Thanks for the offer, but if I were to see him again I would kill him slowly and that wouldn't be fair to the warriors," Sara says. Lexa nods

"I feel like I will regret this answer, but what is the punishment of rapists?" Jax asked raising his hand.

"Rape doesn't happen often, but it is considered the worst crime imaginable other than harming a child. Woman are respected and cherished among my people. The crime is for the assaulter to be castrated than death by 1000 cuts. I deliver the kill strike which I usually make very slow and painful." Lexa told the young Legend. All the men in the room winced and held the legs together.

Angry battle Cries and Chants of _Jus drain just daun_ are heard.

"Sounds like Lilo is about to meet his end," Lexa commented.

"Lexa, who are these people?" Clarke asks pointing to the pile of bodies on the ground

"The banished," Indra says stoically.

"Which is...?" Raven asks Prodding for more information.

"People who have committed crimes that aren't punishable by death. Usually, crimes like if you were caught stealing multiple times, assault, or any other reason myself or the ambassadors deem fit. They are banished from my lands into the dead zone. If they are ever seen back on my lands they are to be killed on the spot. They each have a mark on them telling everyone that they are part of the banished and what their crime is." Lexa tells the mechanic.

"Although the ambassadors agreeing on something is a day that I have yet to live. The other day there was a 2-hour debate on if it was raining outside." Lexa says sitting on her throne.

"Your joking," Bellamy says laughing, but stops when he sees the look on Indra and The commanders face.

"You're not joking," he says.

"Sadly no, the ambassadors sometimes argue just for the sake of arguing. Whether it be about who trades what or about how to properly weigh a piece of fabric. It takes everything in me not to just throw them all off the tower." Lexa says leaning back against the throne.

"You are the Heda, can't you just tell them to shut up or something," Raven asks

"Yes, and I do step in when an argument is about to escalate to violence or when my opinion is needed, but most of the time I let them sort it out because I am not always going to be there to settle a disagreement. They need to learn to work together and stop being a bunch of _goufas_." Lexa told the group.

Anya enters dragging a man in

"What is the meaning of this General?" Lexa said standing up.

"He was caught snooping around the outside of your tent Heda," Anya told the Commander. Lexa looked at the man but saw no markings.

_"Wher dula op bilaik loyalties lie gona?"_ (Where do your loyalties lie warrior?) Lexa inquired of the man who immediately dropped to his knees in a bow.

"_Gon Yu heda en gon kongeda_." (To you commander and to the coalition) The warrior said

"What were you doing around my tent?" Lexa eyes the man suspiciously

"I was sent along with the banished to kill you, Heda," The man says honestly. Indra and Anya had their swords out immediately.

"_Chil yo daun_." The commander ordered.

"But Heda-" Indra tried to argue

"_Nau_." (Now) Reluctantly both Generals seethed their swords.

"You have no markings of the banished, so who are you, a spy?" Lexa questions taking out her dagger and twirling it.

"I am a warrior of the Coalition Heda. I hail from _Ingranrona Kru_. My wife and I were kidnapped by _Azgeda_ spies and taken before the queen. She gave me an incentive, to kill or fatally injure you and my wife would be freed. I am sorry Heda, but I didn't know what to do. Now that I refused to kill you my wife is dead." The warrior said looking down

"Help him up," Lexa ordered her two generals who lifted the man up.

"What is your name?" Lexa asked the man

"Kabo, Heda." He said. The past commander showed Lexa pictures of two warriors in her mind.

"Are you the son of _Tomas and Linda_ _kom Ingranrona Kru_?" Lexa asked. Kabo looks up in surprise.

"Sha, Heda. How did you know?" the warrior said stunned at how the commander knew his parents.

"The former Commander just showed me pictures of them. They served in his royal guard as well as mine. They died in the war with Azgeda after I ascended and stopped the Great Wars." The Commander told the man.

"That is correct. My wife and I were on our way to Polis to train with the Royal guard. I wanted to serve you as my parents have. But we were kidnapped on the way." Kabo told the Commander.

"I would be honored to have you on my Royal guard Kabo," Lexa told the man.

"_Mochef Heda_." The man said gratefully bowing.

"Now you said you need to wound me to get your wife back?" Lexa asked.

Clarke stepped in.

"Don't you dare do what I think you are going to do," Clarke warns the commander.

"I'm not going to kill myself, Clarke." Lexa calmed the blonde down.

"Give me your sword gona." Lexa held her arm out.

"Heda?" Anya asked unsure of what she was going to do.

The man gives over his sword unsure what is happening.

Lexa takes her dagger and cuts her palm letting the blood drip onto the sword.

"LEXA WHAT THE HELL?!" Clarke yelled running and getting towels.

"Am I tripping or is that blood black?" Jax asked Skikru.

"I see it. I thought black blood was a metaphor or something. I didn't think she was being serious." Raven says.

After a good amount of blood was on the sword she closed her hand.

"Bring this to the Queen as proof. Tell her you managed to critically wound me and that the time to march on Trikru is now while the clans are unstable. She will be too blinded by pride to think logically and march her forces here. Find _Echo kom Azgeda_ and get your wife. She is one of my spies. Take your wife and run to Polis tell the guards the phrase _Gon Oso Kru_ They will let you in, and you will be safe there." Lexa told the man.

"Heda, I want to fight with you." The warrior said. Lexa smiled

"You will gona. But now I need you to look after your wife and keep the people of Polis safe. When I get back to Polis, you will start training for the Royal guard." The Commander promised she held out her arm and the man shook it. He bowed and left in a hurry to get back to Azgeda and get his wife back.

"You know Echo?" Bellamy asked

"Yes she was a spy for Azgeda, tried to kill me a couple of times but after the mountain, the Queen killed any survivors, deeming them weak for not escaping themselves or die trying. The Queen kept her alive because Echo is the best at what she does. How do you know her?" Lexa asked the boy

"She was in the cage next to mine. The first time we met she spit in my face. But she saved my life by holding a guards hand with a knife when he tried to kill me." Bellamy says a little dreamily.

"Sounds like bell boy got a crush." Octavia teases her big bro. He blushes and tries to come up with a coherent sentence. Indra saves him.

"Heda, how do you know she is loyal to you?" The general asks worriedly.

"Because I have someone she is more loyal to that isn't the Queen," Lexa told her mentor and general. Indra nods in understanding.

"Who?" Kane asks. No one answers.

"You will see soon." Comes the cryptic answer.

"Lexa give me your hand so I can clean the wound you so stupidly gave yourself." Clarke scolded the Commander. The commander opens her palm

"One of the many perks of being a Nightblood is that our wounds heal faster, our blood regenerates quicker. We have more endurance and need less sleep than normal people. My wound will be totally fine by tomorrow." The commander tried to calm the sky girl down.

"Be that as it may, don't do anything stupid like that again."

"Yes mom," Lexa said joking. Skikru and the Legends all laugh. Anya and Indra hide their smiles.

"I have a question. You said that the former Commander showed you images of the boy's parents. Is that true?" Kane asks interested.

"Yes, I don't lie. All of the former commanders speak to me in my sleep or show me images if they think it's important to that moment. Like the spirits of the commander live on through me, I will live on through the next commander." Heda told the Skikru man.

"Like reincarnation?" Amaya asks

"Clarke used that same word when I told her this before. And I guess you can call it that. Only the Flamekeeper knows the whole story behind the flame. with the flame comes memories and wisdom of all past commanders who have merged with the flame. The past Cammanders give me advice and guide me when needed. When I meditate I can see and talk to the Commanders." Lexa said .

"I would love to learn more about this flame commander," Kane tells the Commander diplomatically.

"One day I can have someone from the order tell you about it," Lexa says politely.

"Now I have a plan," Lexa says walking back over to the war table.


	11. Chapter 11

"So let's hear this plan," Kane says.

"One of the reasons I kept the guy alive and sent him back to Azgeda is to send the message that I might be wounded. This is because if the Queen thinks I am wounded she will expect the clans to go back to fighting each other and that it will be easier to take us out. This will make her march on Trikru lands which is what I want." The commander says removing the Azgeda map from the table

"That way we have the advantage," Indra says noticing the plan

"Exactly. If we were to march on Azgeda lands this time of year we would all freeze to death and they would have the advantage of knowing the territory. If we march our army to this field." Lexa points to a clearing on Trikru territory.

"Than we can get them in the open. Queen Nia thinks that she still has clans that side with her, and is counting on them not supporting me." Lexa tells the group.

"So we use them as our secret weapons," Jax says liking this plan. Lexa nods.

"The army's of _Ingranrona Kru, Delfikru, and Boudalan Kru_ will hide in the trees with a portion of the Skikru army. While myself and the rest of the armies keep Azgedas eyes on us, you guys will sneak around and attack the flanks on my command. I will have Trikru archers in the trees, as well as Skikru snipers too, to take down the Moutain men before they can use their guns." Lexa says drawing on the map the troop movements.

"Won't Nia figure out the plan. You said she has spies here." Bellamy says

"She did, but what she doesn't know is I already found all of them and either killed them or turned them to my side, and is having them feed her false information. Nia is too blinded by trying to kill me and take my place she will only see what she wants to see. And like I said she thinks she has allies so if we meet her in the field without her allied armies she will think she won. Brings me to the next part of the plan, Raven, I have a job for you." The commander turns to the mechanic who straightens up.

"Anything you need Commander," Raven promised. Lexa smiled.

"I hear you like to blow stuff up. So I need you to make explosives. I will also need you to help make more radios so I can communicate with my armies in the trees. Do you think you can do that?" The Commander asked

"Please, I could do that in my sleep." Raven waves off faking offense.

"What do you want us to do Commander?" Sara asks speaking for the Legends.

"You are all secret weapons as well. The only ones that know your true abilities are myself, Indra, Anya and some of Skikru so I need you to hide your abilities till the last minute. I have a job for Ray Palmer. You said he can shrink so small you can't see him correct?" Lexa asked

"That is correct Commander." Sara nods.

"Is he willing to by my spy? If so I need him to shrink and spy on Queen Nia. I want to know everything she says, does, who she speaks to, what her plans are, everything. Can he do that?" Lexa asks

"He will be more than happy to do that for you Commander. I can give you or someone you trust a comm, which is what my team and I use to communicate directly with each other. It goes in your ear and you can hear everything the other person says as well as hear what the people in the room say." Sara explains taking out her comm and setting it on the table.

Anya picks it up and examines it looking at it like it's magic. Raven takes it from the general's hands.

"I can make something that can amplify this, like a speaker or hook it up to the radio so we will all be able to hear without the middle man," Raven says already picturing her newest invention

"Do it," Clarke says

"Jefferson and Stein fly and shoot fire. Is that correct?" Lexa asks skeptically.

"Yes." Jax answers

"You will be our bird's eye view and provide any backup if needed. Nate, Amaya, Zari, Sara, and Mick will be on the front lines with me and lead the charge alongside me." Lexa orders the Legends who nod.

"Sounds like a well thought out plan. It's actually very smart." Clarke compliments

"As you told me before. I may be heartless but at least I am smart." Lexa smirks.

"No, you didn't." Octavia gasps laughing. Clarke puts her head in her hands

"She kept talking about her death and how her spirit will choose a lot more wisely than her Generals. I told her I needed her spirit to stay exactly where it was and that at least she has the brains to be a commander unlike some of the generals who think that talking louder makes their point more valid and reasonable." Clarke says defending herself.

"Man I so wish I was in the room during some of your guy's conversations. I mean you spent a lot of time together over a couple of week period." Octavia points out.

"She has a point Commander. You two spent more time together than I think you and I have done. And I have known you since you were two years old that was 20 years ago." Indra says agreeing with her second.

"We were planning a war and had to replan and then plan some more. Then we spent time together because we were being chased by a Pauna. We mostly talked about the mountain and then I taught her how to ride a horse which is probably one of the funniest things I have ever experienced." Lexa said looking at the blonde who looked scared and shook her head telling lexa not to tell the story.

"Now we have to hear the story," Bellamy says smirking going to enjoy the torment of his best friend.

"Lexa don't you dare," Clarke warned.

"Too late I am telling it. I was teaching her how to ride a horse since that was essential for her to get to and from TonDC and Arkadia. Because she has never even seen a horse up close before, the first time wasn't exactly graceful. So the first time she got on the horse she got on backward. Then before I could correct her she squeezed the horse too tight and it took off galloping with her facing the wrong way. She kept yelling at me to stop the horse but I was laughing too hard. I eventually stopped the horse and she practically jumped off the horse and started scolded it like a two-year-old." Lexa chuckled.

Everyone in the room started laughing their asses off. Octavia, Raven, Bellamy were leaning on the table for support and crying from laughter. Sara and the Legends were laughing as well.

Kane, Indra, and Anya were better at holding in their laughter but was still chuckling and trying not to laugh and remain stoic.

Clarke was pouting and glaring at the Commander.

"Do you want me to tell them what happened after Commander?" Clarke said innocently.

Lexa snapped her mouth shut and gulped.

"Oh shit she called you Commander, you are in trouble now," Raven says coming down from her laughter fit but still chuckling every now and then.

"Why don't you tell them what happened?" Clarke said walking towards the Commander who backed up hitting the table. It was a repeat of what happened in this exact tent and this exact table.

"Does anyone else feel the sexual tension right now?" Octavia whispered to the group looking at the two leaders who seem like they forgot everyone else was here and were staring at each other challenging the other.

"You can cut it with a knife," Sara whispers back.

"Who knew the Commander was a bottom," Raven said

"In pretty sure that's only for Clarke. She seems like a total top for everyone else." Jax says. Raven nods in agreement

Lexa whispers something and Clarke steps back.

"What was that Commander? I don't think we heard you." Clarke says going back to the group.

Lexa collects herself

"She pushed me in the river," Lexa mumbled. Clarke smirked and the group looked between the two leaders and started laughing again

"She looked like a sad, cute little Raccoon. She refused to go back to camp soaking wet, looking like that because I quote 'I am not cute, I laik Heda, the most feared warrior in all of the coalition.'" Clarke says mimicking Lexa.

"I don't sound like that." Lexa pouted

"See cute. You might intimidate everyone else Lexa, but you don't scare me. That is the second time I have backed you up against the table without any resistance." Clarke said. Lexa blushed.

"You've done that before?" Kane asks shocked

"Yeah, I was mad at her for something and when I confronted her about it, she told me a lot more than I thought she would. At least I got her to admit she has feelings, just not the feelings I was expecting. Can't say I regret it though." Clarke smiled remembering the kiss. Lexa smiled a shy smile as well.

"I feel like there is a lot more to that story that you two aren't telling us," Amaya says pointing between the two.

"There is and we are probably never going to tell you. It's a secret." Clarke says smiling.

"If you ever want to hear embarrassing stories of young Lexa just ask me I have loads. My favorite was when she was 8" Anya said. Lexa groaned

"I'm not going to be able to stop you from telling the story am I?" Lexa sighed

"Nope." Anya shook her head

"Fine, but after, everyone leaves because I actually have work to do," Lexa says sitting on her throne and getting a scroll she received from one of her spies.

"When Lexa was 8 she was my second, meaning I trained and taught her just like Indra does Octavia. She was always very stubborn and if you tell her she can't do something she is going to do it just to be a little shit. She was a real pain in my ass, but she learned quickly and soon became more skilled than even the best most seasoned warriors. One day I gave her the day off. The other seconds told her she wouldn't be able to climb a 30-foot tree and then jump a 5-foot gap to the next tree. So what did brilliant Lexa do?" Anya asked

"Let me guess she climbed the tree," Clarke said already knowing where this is going.

"Yep, she managed to climb the 30-foot tree easily and then jumped to the next tree except she landed hard and ended up spraining both ankles and got stuck up on the second tree. Someone had to come to get me and I had to climb up the tree and get her down." Anya says.

"Then she made me walk back to camp which was a mile walk on two sprained ankles. Hurt like hell." Lexa said not looking up from the scroll she is currently reading.

"But did that stop her from doing it again. Nope. The next week she did it again only this time she did it without hurting herself. She was so proud of herself and bragged about it to the whole village." Anya said.

"I remember that. she came running over to me and asked me to lift her up so she can address the whole village. She gave a 15-minute speech to the whole village about how to overcome obstacles and how she will be the greatest commander to her people and went on to tell us her whole plan for the future. That is when everyone started looking at her differently and with the hope that maybe she will be the next Commander and will bring peace and prosperity. It became a thing to have Lexa speak at all the dinners. She gave people hope and raised everyone spirits at the age of 8 and still does to this day. She did everything she told us she would do, and kept her word." Indra smiled at the memory.

"That didn't stop Anya from almost killing me every day. She would blindfold me and throw rocks at me and make me either dodge them or catch them. For the first couple of months, I had bruises everywhere she then moved onto throwing knives at me." Lexa said.

"It paid off didn't it. You are now the best and most feared fighter in all of the coalition. Student surpasses the teacher, only took 10 years but you got there eventually." Anya teased the Commander. Lexa looked up and smiled at her mentor.

"Now everyone get out. Indra go gather the generals, I need to tell them the plan. Anya escort Skikru and the Legends to their people. I have to change and look over all the messages and listen to all the complaints from Clans. I will join you all in a little bit." The commander says.

Realizing that was a dismissal, everyone filed out of the tent.

"Well, I learned a lot more than I thought I would. You and Kane were right Clarke, there is more to the Commander than she lets on. Who would have thought that I will grow to like the Commander?" Bellamy says walking behind Anya with the group heading down the hill to the gathered Skikru

"She often grows on people. To this day she is a pain in my ass, but she has became like a little sister to me. Indra doesn't show feelings but I know she considers Lexa her Daughter. Gustus was like her overprotective dad, and it broke her heart to have to kill him, but she and him both knew that she had to or risk looking weak or having favorites." Anya said sadly remembering Gustus

"I feel partly responsible because he thought he was protecting her from us and future death, just like any dad would do," Kane says honestly feeling bad Skikru were the reason the Commander lost someone special to her again.

"It wasn't your fault. He didn't trust her enough to see she knew what she was doing. She may make some unpopular decisions but the decision is always for her people to make sure they are safe and cared for. She will always put her people first, no matter how hard it is for her and her heart. Not taking revenge for Costia was one of the most difficult and hardest decisions she has ever had to make. That is why she is the best Commander, she is ruthless when she needs to be, but also merciful and caring when the situation arises. She truly cares about her people. In Polis she knows everyone by name, she knows there families. She doesn't think anyone knows this but every night she goes to the orphanage in Polis and reads and plays with the kids. They adore her, everyone does. She may put on a stoic, ruthless mask, but when she is just Lexa she is the opposite. Not many people get to see that side of her. Those who do see themselves as lucky." Anya tells the group who feel honored to see the side no one gets to see.

"If she were ever to die, everything would go to shit. Like Gustus told her, Lexa is the Coalition. She is what holds it together because the clans all believe in her. To achieve what Lexa has done the next Commander would have to either have to match the Strength, compassion, and wisdom of _Leksa kom Trikru_ or be better than her, which is an almost if not impossible task. So the day she dies is the day we all die." Anya says solemnly.

The group is silent digesting what they were just told. They realize that the General is right, and all pray to whatever god that the Commander doesn't die.

"I guess it makes more sense now why you guys are all so protective over her," Raven says. She used to hate the Commander, but know she realizes just how lucky they are that Lexa is the commander and not someone else. Skikru would have been wiped out, more than Finn would have been taken and killed. Raven reminds herself to thank the Commander next time she sees her.

They hear laughter and chatter from the Skikru camp and is surprised to see Skikru and the Grounders messing around and joking with each other.

Clarke reminds herself that this is what she fights for


	12. Chapter 12

The first one to notice the arrival of the group is Harper who informs the Skikru and Legends who walk over.

Miller, Miller's dad, Harper, Monty, Jasper, Monroe, Jackson, Lincoln, and a couple of guards, and the Legends all walk to meet the group.

"You guys were in there a while. Heard there was an assassination attempt on the Commander. The guy was dragged out here." Monroe greets the group.

"The Commander was right in saying that the Queen was going to try and kill her. The man was part of the banished and a rapist that ran off before he could receive his punishment. We were busy so the Commander just allowed the warriors to kill him." Bellamy tells the girl.

"They beat the shit out of him, stabbed him, kicked him, spit on him before slitting his throat and killing him. They really didn't like that he tried to kill their Heda and that he raped a fellow warrior." Harper informs the group.

"Good, he deserved it and worse," Octavia says

"Why were you in there so long?" Jasper asks

"Most of the time we were laughing and joking around. We forget that the Commander is only 22 years old and actually has feelings. She is actually hilarious and told us embarrassing stories about Clarke, then we learned more about Lexa, not the Commander but the woman underneath the mask, and she is pretty cool." Raven tells the group.

"I can't imagine the Commander as anyone other than scary, deadly and powerful," Miller says

"She is all those things, and more. When we first got in there, Clarke was asleep on the Commanders bed and the Commander learned not to wake the Princess up unless you have a death wish so she threw a wet rag at Clarke's face. It was hilarious." Octavia says laughing at the memory

"How often did you sleep in the commander's bed, Clarke?" Harper teases

"You try planning a war and a rescue mission, it's exhausting. And plus her bed is so comfortable, I always get the best sleep. And no, the commander and I didn't sleep together so get all your heads out of the gutters." Clarke says.

"Yet," Mick adds on. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Other than that what happened?" Monty asks

Clarke fills in the group of everything that happened. At some parts, the group bursts out laughing at Clarke's antics or the embarrassing stories of Clarke and the Commander.

"I can't believe the Commander physically moved you from her throne." Miller laughs.

"My favorite part is when she threatened to tie Bellamy to a tree and let the scavengers eat him." Monroe jokes.

"Haha. She was totally serious." Bellamy pouts.

"When we were talking and mingling with the grounders one thing was absolutely clear everyone worships and loves the Commander." Miller's dad says

"I am pretty sure half of these people want to be her and the other half want to do her. The woman warriors and men as well were drooling over her." Harper says

"The Commander is extremely popular with the Ladies. She is known for her chivalry and charm towards the woman. But the Commander mostly ignores the admirers." Lincoln says.

They hear a yell and look up to see Lexa kicking a general off the hill sending him tumbling down the hill. She looks downright pissed and stalks back into the tent.

"I wonder what that was all about," Nate says

"The General probably pushed his luck with the Commander. Heda allows a certain amount of questioning on her decisions, but the ambassadors and generals like to push there luck to see just how much they can get away with. The commander has the patience and self-restraint of Mother Teresa so to piss her off that much means the general probably said something offensive or was disrespectful." Anya speaks up.

"Are you not going to go to the Commander?" Miller's dad asks the General.

"No, I prefer to stay out of Coalition politics. Too boring and agonizingly painful. Sometimes during Ambassador meetings there is stupid arguments and people leading with their egos and not their brains. Last week there was a 4-hour debate on if the color red is better than blue. I let Lexa handle the politics and I will handle the army." Anya said

"I didn't know there was any politics in Grounder culture, I thought it was all just war," Jasper said. Bellamy looked scared remembering the warning the Commander gave him

"I would remember the warning the Commander gave you. If she heard what you just said she will have made good on her threat." Octavia spoke up in defense of her People.

"And no, we aren't all about war and killing each other. There is politics in everyday things. Like look around you right now, you see armies if the different clans in random order right?" Anya says pointing to the armies. Everyone looks around and nods

"Right," Miller says

"Wrong. Lexa strategically placed everyone. Shallow Valley doesn't get along with the Plains riders so they are far away from each other, but Shallow Valley are allied with the Glowing tree People so they are placed next to each other. Trikru is placed on the outsides of camp because we have the most numbers and will protect us if there is an attack. Skikrus placement is also not coincidental. You are placed beside Trikru and the people of the rocks because they are least likely to attack you. Everything the Commander does is for a reason. We are about a lot more than just fighting and killing each other." Anya said. Skikru look impressed at the thought that went into just the placement and grows even more impressed with the young Commander.

A warrior comes up to Anya

"General the Commander wishes to speak with you and General Indra in her tent. She says it's important." The warrior tells the General.

"Thank you tell her I am on my way." Anya tea the messenger who nods and runs back up the hill to the commander's tent.

"I have to go make sure the Commander didn't kill all of her Generals. I have a feeling I know what this is about so expect the commander to be down in a little bit to talk to you guys. Try not to start a war with anyone please." Anya tells the group and walks toward the direction of Heda's tent.

"I never thought we would be having a casual talk with Grounders never mind the Commander of all of them," Jackson speaks up.

"I think we have always had this one track mind that all grounders are savages and barbaric. We have been proven wrong time and time again. I think it's time for the bad blood and hatred to go away for good." Kane vows.

The next hour is spent with Clarke and the Delinquents messing around and catching up. Clarke teases Jasper about Maya.

Sara and the Legends are all sparring with each other which draws a crowd when Sara takes down all of the Legends and some Skikru guards single handly.

Some Grounders challenge Sara to a fight and it is pretty even with the Grounders slightly better, but Sara ends up winning. More and more grounders are approaching Skikru hesitantly and getting to know them better. Zari and Raven are getting along like a house on fire.

All of a sudden everyone grows silent. Clarke and Skikru look up and see The Commander standing at the top of the hill. She has back on her Armor and Pauldron with her signature red sash. Her braids make her look regal. She doesn't have any warpaint on though, but even from far away Clarke can see the deep forest green eyes shining. Anya and Indra are both flanking the Commander.

Chants of Heda start but the Commander puts up her hand and silences them all. She puts her hands behind her back and surveys the armies.

"Armies of the Coalition we are gathered here because Queen Nia has declared war on us by attacking and wiping out Flokru. They have allied with the Mountain men who now are free to walk the ground and the banished who have all done crimes that ended up with them kicked off our lands. The Queen wanted a war and that is what she will get. By now your generals have told you the plan and all of your roles correct?" Lexa said in English.

A loud and collective "Sha Heda" was heard.

"Good, The People of the Coalition will have our justice. We will defeat the Queen and together we will move on and continue live in peace without the shadow of death and Azgeda breathing down our necks." The warriors cheer loudly. Lexa waits for the cheers to die down then continues.

"Not only has Azgeda disrespected me and the Coalition for years, but they have allied with the same people who have captured, killed, and turned us into monsters. The massacre and disrespect will be answered. JUS DRAIN JUS DRAUN." The commander yells out. The warriors all echo the motto repeatedly and bang their weapons and stomp their feet almost making the ground shake. They are ready for war and to ready to defend the Coalition and their Heda. Eventually, Skikru even join in

The commander stands on the hill while the chant continues. She surveys the crowd proud of how far they have come. She can feel the energy and is in her element.

"You made this possible Commander. No one could even dream of this being possible, but you made it happen. You have come a long way from the skinny, annoying little kid who begged to be my second." Anya praises her Seken. She is proud to see how far she has come and how much she has overcome.

"Do you think my idea will be received well?" Lexa asked her two generals and closest friends.

"Even if it isn't you are the Commander, you can do what you want. Plus look they are all getting along and no one has killed each other or started a fight so I say it will go fine. First, you have to ask them." Indra reassures the Commander.

The commander nods and makes her way to Skikru.

At the Skikru camp, a different Conversation is going on.

"Even without her war paint, She is still extremely intimidating," Monty says admiring the commander.

"She knows how to get reactions out of the crowd. I have never seen someone so powerful and make it look so effortless." Monroe says.

"She was born for this both literally and figuratively," Clarke says. She sees The Commander coming there way.

Their eyes lock on to each other and it's like no one else is around. Clarke says something to the group who all straighten up.

The Commander comes to a stop in front if Skikru and Clarke. 

"Skikru, Legends its good to see you are getting along well with the other clans. There haven't been any problems right?" The commander asks politely

"No Commander, everyone we have talked to have been hesitant but very cooperative and helpful." Millers Dad says.

"Good to hear Sergeant Miller. They are only hesitant because of your weapons and our not so great past. The Mountain Men have made my people fear even the thought of your _Fayogon_ (Guns)." The Commander says.

"Makes sense, we are trying to hide our weapons so your people don't feel threatened of us." The Sergeant says. Lexa smiles

"Woah, she can smile," Harper whispers to the Delinquents who look shocked. The Commander ignores them

"Thank you for thinking of my people Sergeant. It will take a little while for my people to get used to yours, but it's steps like that that will make it easier for what I am about to ask." The commander says. Skikru looks nervous.

The commander looks to Clarke and Kane.

"I talked with Anya and Indra and they both agree with me, one more than the other." Lexa looks to Indra.

"I will like to propose to Skikru that once this war is won if you will join the Coalition as the 13th clan. You will have to come to Polis and bow before me, and your leader will have to take the brand of the Coalition. If you accept there will have to be an ambassador for the clan that will have to stay in Polis full time." Lexa explained.

"If we were to join, How would Arkadia benefit?" Kane asked always looking out for his people.

"You would be under my protection. You will be able to travel to other clans, possibly live there if you want. You will be able to trade and if Arkadia comes under attack the armies of the other 12 clans will come and help. I will also provide some of my people to teach your guards or whoever wants to learn to hunt with Spears and arrows, set up animal traps, how to read the forest, and send supplies to help with your guys first winter down here. Because from what Clarke has told me you didn't have seasons up in space, and winters on the ground can be deadly if you don't know what you are doing." The commander said stoically.

"That would be amazing. I would have to ask Abby since she is the current Chancellor, but I am sure she will accept." Kane said excited by this turn of events.

"You said we have to bow before you, does that mean we can't have a Chancellor?" A guard asks

"You will be able to keep your own leaders and political system. The only change will be if I call upon your army you will have to come. And you will have to follow the Coalition laws which I will have someone teach your people. The first couple of times I will be merciful since you would be new to our ways. You can have your own form of punishment but big laws that are broken must be reported to me, Rape, Murder, Treason, any crime against a child, and any attack on another Clan will end in a slow and painful death. If I catch you robbing the first time you get 5 lashes with a whip, the second time 15 lashes and if you are caught a third time you are banished from my lands. Like I said I will have someone come to you or they can come to Polis and learn our laws." Lexa informed the group.

"Question" Miller raises his hand

"Yes, Miller." The Commander turns to the boy

"What about the Delinquents. We all have done something to end up in prison what about those crimes." Miller asks scared for his and his friends future. The rest of the Delinquents look worried as well

"You are all pardoned. From what I hear most of you have only done petty crimes, or did it for your family and was wrongfully imprisoned. You were not my people up there, but once you take the brand you are officially my people and any crimes after that will count and have to be punished accordingly." The Commander says. The delinquents all let out a sigh of relief.

"I feel like I have to say it for all of us, but I am sorry," Jasper says

"Why would you be sorry?" Lexa asks tilting her head confused.

"Well, we have been at war with your people since we landed. But for me personally, I apologize for shooting and killing General Anya's people at the Meeting on the bridge." Jasper says.

Lexa, Anya, and Indra all tense. Indra speaks angrily in Trig so fast even Lincoln can't translate.

"_Hon daun a wok Indra_." (Take a walk Indra) Lexa orders her hot-headed General.

When Indra doesn't move and tightens her grip on her sword, Lexa turns to her

"Now General, you will not like it if I have to tell you again." The commander says in her Heda voice leaving no room for discussion.

"Moba Heda." Indra bows and leaves.

Skikru who tensed up at the interaction relaxed slightly. Lexa turned back to the group calm and collected.

"Why does she hate us so much?" Harper asks.

"Indra has lost a lot at the hands of Skikru. The Village the boy Finn massacred was her village. Among the 18 bodies were her husband and one of her sons. Her other son was killed at the meeting on the bridge with Anya. She only has a daughter left but she isn't close to her like she was with her sons and husband." Lexa told the group sadly.

"Oh my God, I would hate us too if I were her. Why didn't you tell me she lost all of her family to us?" Clarke asked horrified.

"It was not my place to tell you. Some of your people may hate us because we killed 37 of your people, but 525 of my people have died at the hands of Skikru." Lexa told the group who gasped at the number.

"Holy shit." Raven gasped

"When the first 100 landed I had scouts watching you to see if you were a threat. When they told me you looked like a bunch of teenagers who have never seen the Earth before I ordered my people to leave you alone unless you attack first. The person who speared you and strung you up as bait Jasper was a reaper, not one of my people." Lexa told the man who looked shocked.

"I only ordered an attack after one of your flares as Clarke called it burnt one of my villages to the ground killing 100 of my people, that was an act of war whether intentional or not. Then you had a group of people kidnap and torture Lincoln, another act of war. I allowed a peace meeting to see what you wanted and to stop the killing, but that was interrupted when you shot and killed 5 of my warriors and wounded my General, another act of war. At this point, I ordered you all to be killed at whatever the cost. Anya sent one of your people back infected with a virus to weaken you, but with Lincolns help you figured out the secret and caused a distraction by blowing up the bridge killing 102 more of my people and destroying the main trade route for all of Trikru. I sent 300 of my best Trikru warriors to kill you all and get you off my land, but you burned them all alive in a ring of fire. This is the time when the rest if the Ark fell. Clarke told Anya at the meeting that more soldiers were coming down so I gathered the armies of the 12 clans and marched on Arkadia myself ready to kill you all. On the way there I was informed of an assassin in one of my villages killing 18 more of my people but this time they were innocents, they had nothing to do with the war, and still, they were shot down without a second thought. That is where I met Kane and Jaha and learned more about you invaders." Lexa stopped getting angry at all the death her people have faced

Skikru were stunned silent. They were finally hearing the full story from the Grounders perspective and it was horrifying to hear.

"We are so sorry, half of what you told us was honest to God accidents," Clarke said shocked and disgusted with herself.

"I am not mad about the deaths at the dropship or on the bridge because I understand that we were at war and there wasn't any other option. The flare that burned Anya's village to the ground was an accident seeing as you didn't know anyone lived on Earth, But the 5 deaths on the bridge could have easily been avoided and the 18 that were massacred where all murdered for no reason at all other then Finn having a break down and taking it out on inocents." Lexa said

"That was my fault, I was sure it was one of your people who speared me in the chest, and I was scared the people in the trees were going to do the same to Clarke," Jasper said mad at himself.

"They would not have attacked without my order. They had their weapons trained on Clarke and the group on the bridge because they were ready to protect me if you were to attack." Anya spoke up.

"And I know Raven most of all was mad at me for demanding justice be paid for the massacre at the village, but believe it or not I was being extremely merciful. I could have demanded all of you be killed or 18 of you to pay for the 18 people who lost their lives, but I only asked for 1, and even when that justice was taken away from us, I allowed it and still continued my alliance with you even if everyone around me told me it will get me killed and would end everything I have worked 10 years for. I still took that risk." Lexa said stoically not revealing any emotion. But Clarke can tell by the way the commander's jaw clenched and how she was squeezing her hands behind her back that she was upset.

"And I realize that now, and can't thank you enough. I was blinded by my love for the old Finn. He turned into something I couldn't even recognize." Raven said sadly remembering the boy who gave his rations to her, went to prison to protect her, and gave her extra presents on her birthday and Christmas to make up for her mother not giving her any.

"War and loss turn's us all into different people. It's how you deal with it that defines if you will cave under the stress and pressure or will you use that loss and pain and turn it into Strength." Lexa says wisely

"I guess you did listen to my lessons. You are still an annoying little brat though, and a pain in my ass." Anya teases her second

That lightened up the mood and caused everyone to smile

"Who said I learned it from you. It could have been Titus." The commander sassed back.

Anya smacks her on the head

"Hey, you can't hit me I am Heda," Lexa whined rubbing her head, acting like a child instead of the Commander.

Anya hits her again.

"Stop it. Since when did I become the parent and you become the child?" Lexa asked rubbing the new spot.

"I won't stop unless you take it back. I am a lot better teacher than the bald penis." Anya says. Skikru and The Legends all choke and burst out laughing.

"Oh my God, that is the best thing I have ever heard in my life. I want to meet this bald penis." Zari laughs wheezing and holding onto Nate for support.

"Believe me, no you don't. If I could I would have kicked him off the tower myself." Anya says. She hates that man with a passion.

Anya is about to hit Lexa again, but this time she expects it and grabs the Generals arm, flipping her over.

Anya grunted when she hit the ground on her back. Lexa is smirking down at her

"Remember that move, you taught it to me one of my first lessons by throwing me on the ground when I was busy drinking water. Consider this payback." Lexa said proudly.

Some Grounders around them cheered for their commander and laughed at the General on the ground.

Skikru is smiling, liking this playful side of the Commander that they have never seen.

"Alright now can you help me up, I'm not as young as I used to be." Anya reached up, Lexa took her hand and was about to help her up when Anya pulled her down. Lexa saved herself by rolling forward and getting back on her feet.

Grounders, Skikru, and Legends all stopped what they were doing and looked on at the fight.

"It's on now. Don't forget that you started it when you end up on your ass in the end." Lexa says getting into a fighting position.

Anya smirked

"Let's see how well I taught you Seken," Anya said getting in a fighting position

"We finally get to see the Commander fight," Monroe says clapping excitedly

"My bet is on the Commander. We just saw her take down 4 armed men in less than a minute without breaking a sweat." Octavia bets.

"Yeah, but General Anya taught her everything the she knows." Miller reminds everyone

"No, she didn't. She taught her most of it, but Lexa also trained with the other Nightbloods and has the knowledge of past Commanders in her head, my bet is on the Commander." Clarke said surely.

"That's because she is your girlfriend." Bellamy chimes in

The Skikru Guards look shocked at this new information

"No she's not," Clarke says noticing the looks she received.

"But you want her to be. I don't blame you she is smoking hot, like Goddess level perfection." Raven says shrugging. The delinquents and Legends all nod agreeing with her sentiment.

"Sounds like you want her to be your girlfriend Ryes," Clarke says trying to take the heat off of her.

"If you haven't noticed, Princess almost this whole camp wants to be the Commanders girlfriend or at the very least fuckbuddy. I mean look at them." Harper says pointing to the grounders who are all mostly drooling over the Commander who stripped down to just a short sleeve shirt and pants.

"Everyone shut up, the Fights about to start." Nate shushes everyone.


	13. Chapter 13

Anya and Lexa circle each other, both waiting for the other to strike.

Anya eventually gives in and throws a punch at Lexa to test her reflexes which are as fast as ever.

Anya than does a series of punches and kicks all dodged easily by the Commander.

"Come on General, you are embarrassing yourself. Don't take it easy on me because I am the Commander." Lexa said

Lexa waits patiently for the next strike. She was observing the Generals form and style to spot any weaknesses.

Anya faked a punch and then threw a kick. Lexa saw this coming and rolled out of the way.

The commander then went in the attack. She uses her speed to get in numerous punches and kicks. Anya has to react quickly to block all of them.

Lexa does a move that one of the Commanders showed her. She jumped in the air and did a roundhouse kick but brings her other leg around and sweeps the legs from under Anya making her fall to the ground.

The grounders cheer for the Commander.

"I have never seen that move before. That's impressive." Sara compliments the Commander

"Heda is just playing around. She is going really easy. She doesn't want to discredit the General, but also can't seem weak in front of the clans. If she was actually trying Anya would be on the ground within a second." Lincoln tells the group.

"This is her going easy?!" Monty says pointing to the fight.

"Yes, I have fought alongside her many times over the years. There is a reason why she is the most feared and also the most looked up to warrior in all of the Clans. She is extremely fast, smart, and stronger than any warrior I know. She also has incredible stamina and endurance that helps her be able to fight for hours without even breaking a sweat." Lincoln raises his commander.

"If she is so good then why did the General pick a fight with her?" Amaya asks confused but never taking her eyes off the fight

"Because Anya has known Lexa for years. She can tell when the Commander needs to vent, and when the commander is getting angry or upset." Lincoln tells the Legend

"Why would the Commander be upset?" A guard asks. Everyone just looks at him like he's stupid

"For the past couple of months, the Commander has been going nonstop with very little sleep. She has had to plan 3 wars back to back in the span of 2 months. She has had Azgeda breathing down her neck and questioning her every move. She has been dealing with the Ambassadors and Titus in Polis who all have something wrong that she needs to fix. She had been called to border and trade disputes. She also had to make time to train the Nightbloods. The people of the Coalition are all begging for her attention. She also has to plan for the Winter to keep everyone safe. She hasn't had any downtime or time for herself in over 10 years. So before a war or if she is stressed either Indra, myself, Anya or some of the Royal guard who is close to Lexa let them be her punching bag to relieve stress." Lincoln tells the group looking on at the fight where once again Lexa has Anya on her back after a powerful punch to the ribs. 

"That's a stressful ass life," Monroe says.

"It's the life of the Commander. And no matter how hard and tiring it is, she wouldn't want it any other way. She loves being the Commander and loves her people almost as much as they love her." Lincoln says smiling.

Back to the Fight. Lexa is using her speed once again to block or dodge all the kicks and punches thrown her way.

After a powerful punch thrown by Anya, Lexa uses the momentum of the punch to grab her first and twist it. She throws the General on the ground and presses her knee to the Generals throat.

After Anya taps out, Lexa smirks victorious and helps the General up. The crowd chants Heda and cheers for their Commanders victory.

The Commander puts back on her armor and sword and walks back to Skikru. Her warriors congratulate her on another win. Lexa just nods her thanks but remains impassive. The most important thing to her is to never gloat or rub in a victory if her opponent fought well and with honor.

When she reaches Skikru again they all look at her with admiration and awe.

"You are a very skilled Fighter Commander. Maybe one day your people can teach ours to fight." Kane says.

"It took many years for me to get to the level I am now. I have had many great teachers including General Anya. I will be more than happy to supply some teachers for you to train whoever wants to fight." The Commander said

"Where is General Anya? I am surprised you didn't rub your victory in her face." Harper says

"Anya is getting checked by a healer to make sure I didn't break anything on her. And there is no honor in gloating, only honor is in accepting your wins and your losses with equal respect." Lexa said poetically.

"Anyone ever tells you, you speak like a fortune cookie." Octavia jokes

"What is a fortune cookie?" The commander asks confused

"It is a cookie the Chinese made in the old world. It had a note hidden in the cookie that always said something cryptic and mysterious." Octavia explains. The commander nods still unsure

"Skikru phrases are really weird," Anya says walking up.

"To be fair Fortune Cookies are really good." Zari raises her hand interrupting.

"I forget you still live in the old world where you are from. Later can you tell us about it? We only know what we have seen in books and movies." Monty asks

"What is a movie?" Anya asks.

"You grounders have not lived if you have never seen Jaws before. We need to raid Mt. Weather and get you some movies to watch. It will give the Commander and Clarke reason to snuggle in bed." Raven teased. Clarke groans and throws her head back

The Commander for her part didn't react and pretended she didn't hear, but on the inside, she is a gay mess.

The Commander tenses all of a sudden and puts Anya on guard.

"I hope whoever is trying to sneak up on me doesn't wish to have their head attached to their shoulders after this." The Commander said deathly calm without even turning back.

"Damn it!! I am now convinced you have eyes on the back of your head." The mystery man says. Lexa's smile can blind the sun, she whips around quickly nearly giving Clarke whiplash.

There stands a man at least 6.2 with a clean shaved face, a muscled and lean body. He has defined cheekbones and short black hair. He is wearing similar armor to Heda but it is Silver, Black and Red, the Commanders colors. Standing behind him is 12 other warriors who wear similar armor.

"Tank what are you doing here?!, I thought I told you guys to stay and guard Polis," Lexa asked confused, it also excited to see her old friend and most loyal guard.

"You did, but what type of guards would we be if we left our Heda alone?" Tank teased

"Commander, who are these guys? I don't see a clan sigil or clan colors on them." Kane asks. Indra has taught him a lot about the clans, but he doesn't recognize the armor or see a can sigil anywhere.

"That's because they don't belong to any clan. Skikru, Legends meet my Royal Guard, as well as Polis guardsmen. This is Tank, the head of the royal guard and has been a pain in my ass for almost 20 years." Lexa introduces everyone.

"Good to meet you all." He nods to everyone

Lincoln comes up and hugs the man.

"Tank it's been a while, my old friend." He says smiling.

"We haven't seen you in Polis for a long time Linc. Plus I have been busy keeping this one out of trouble, not that it helps. Trouble seems to travel wherever she goes." Tank ones pointing to the Commander who glares at him.

"General it's good to see you again. I see you picked a fight with Heda again Or you lost a fight with a tree." The man says gesturing to the Generals face which has a couple a lot of new bruises

"Still look better than you even on a good day T. " Anya smiled teasingly to the man. Tank rolls his eyes and refocuses his attention back on the Commander

"Why are you here Tank and not guarding Polis, but more importantly the Nightbloods?" Commander asks

"100 gonakru from 5 clans are guarding Polis along with the remaining warriors of the Royal Guard. The Nightbloods are being guarded by 20 of your most trusted and loyal guardsman Heda along with the Fleimkepa. Plus it gets boring guarding your room even when you aren't in Polis." Tank informs Heda and adds in a teasing smirk at the end.

"The last time I left my room unguarded the Nightbloods threw toilet paper all over my room and took all my candles." Lexa reminded her friend sadly she never did find her candles

Everyone chuckles at the sad face on the Commander.

"You all laugh, but it took almost a month for all the toilet paper to be cleaned out from everywhere. And those candles were special and one of a kind." The Commander pouted

"You know I wasn't going to say anything, but I think you have a problem commander. There are candles Everywhere." Octavia exaggerates

"You haven't seen anything. In Polis, the tower is 112 levels and each level has over 200 candles on them. Not to mention the tower itself is shaped like a big ass candle." Tank says.

"That's a big ass tower," Monty says

"In my defense, the Tower was already like that. Plus I didn't pick the tower, Becca Pram Heda did." Lexa defends herself.

Clarke just shakes her head fondly, chuckling. She looks up to see the forest eyed commander staring at her with a small smile on her face. She is doing that thing Clarke loves when she tilts her head slightly like a confused puppy and Clarke finds it adorable. She can hear snickering and breaks her eye contact and blushes.

"Commander heart eyes strikes again," Raven says pretending to shoot an arrow.

"If you are trying to shoot an arrow, your form is all wrong." The Commander points out ever the oblivious one.

Raven just scoffs and throws her hands in the air

"It's impossible to make fun of the Commander she is just this little confused raccoon. It's hard to believe Lexa and the Commander are the same people. One is very scary and the other is just this precious little cinnamon roll that's too innocent for this world." Raven says pointing to the confused commander

"What's a cinnamon roll?" The Commander asks confused

"See," Raven exclaims. Everyone chuckles at the even more confused Commander.

"I tried to explain a Tv to her and she was convinced that some sort of sorcery was apart of this trick. She said it's just tiny people behind the screen messing with our heads." Clarke told the group.

"She always has been a curious little shit. Getting into trouble everywhere and it only got worse when Luna, Lincoln, Lexa, and Tank would all go out. Everyone in the village would be on high alert and healers already had out 4 beds and everything ready." Anya said rubbing her temples remembering the mayhem the four of them caused

"My personal favorite was when the 4 of them decided to take on a bear with nothing but 2 daggers and rock between them," Anya says sighing.

Lexa, Lincoln, and Tank all high five proud of their work

"We killed it didn't we, and we fed the village for a week." Tank says proudly

"I so wish I knew you as a child Commander," Clarke said smiling at the thought of little Lexa.

Tank straightens uo after a second and motions for two of the guards to come forward. 

Two of the Royal guard come forward with a man

"Heda, we have brought the package you wanted" Tank motions to a man with long hair, a black beard, and scars on his face.

"_Break am au_." (Release him) Lexa motions to the man. The guards do so without question.

The man rubs his wrists and looks at the Commander. He tried to take a step forward, but Tank steps in the way.

"Azgeda," Clarke whispers to the confused group.

"You know Heda if you wanted to get a hold of me you could have just sent a messenger. This is all a bit dramatic even for you." The man says waving his hand around at the guards and his bindings.

Lexa steps forward in full commander mode.

"Prince Roan kom Azgeda your mother has massacred all of Flokru and dared to try and march on Polis. She has defied me and the Coalition and has attempted to assassinate me multiple times. What say you about her crimes against the Coalition and her people?" The Commander says walking towards the Prince with Anya and Tank on each side

"You know I had nothing to do with any of that Commander. You seem to be forgetting the part where my dear old mother banished me for daring to speak out against her. I say the sooner she dies the better we all will be." Roan scoffs. He despises his mother with every fiber of his being.

The Commander nods and looks the Prince over from top to bottom analyzing and observing him.

"Is it true you were banished because you spoke out against the ways your Queen has treated her people and the People of the Coalition?" The Commander asks louder so the surrounding warriors who stopped to watch can hear.

Clarke knew what the Commander was doing, and was again taken aback on how smart and strategic the young commander is.

"Yes Heda, but what really pissed off my mother was me trying to help an innocent woman escape. I failed that woman and by doing so failed you, Heda." Roan said looking directly into the eyes of the Commander. Lexa pauses for a second but asks the question everyone wants to know the answer to.

"Who did you try to protect Prince Roan?" The Commander asks fearing the answer. She has a feeling she knows who he is referring to, but needs to hear him say it.

"Costia kom Trikru." He says sadly looking down ashamed he couldn't help the woman he considered a friend.

Every warrior, Skikru, and Legend freeze and turns to look at the Commander who has frozen as well. Lexa swallows down the tears threatening to escape and sets her face in an impassive, calm and deadly look.

Clarke moves to go comfort the Commander who is clearly trying not to break down, but Indra who suddenly appears out of nowhere stops her.

"No Wanheda, the Commander has to be strong right now. The Warriors need to see Heda right now, not Lexa, and you being there will make the Commander break and drop her mask she can't seem to keep when around you. It's for her own safety that you leave her alone." Indra says.

Clarke knows she's right so nods and stands back.

"That's bullshit, anyone can see she is hurting," Zari says angrily.

"Yes she is, and later in private she will work out her frustrations and most likely destroy her tent, but right now she is Heda. And Commanders don't show emotion." Indra says.

"That's messed up," Miller says. Indra says nothing and focused back on the conversation with the Prince.

"What if I were to say I can lift your banishment Roan?" Lexa offered

"I would say I am listening," Roan says intrigued

"What kind of King would you be to your People Roan? Would you follow in your mother's footsteps or would you turn Azgeda back into the beautiful prosperous clan it once was? Would you turn your back on your people who are starving to death, killing each other on orders from the Queen, freezing to death? Would you punish those who dare do even the littlest things wrong? And most importantly Would you respect and honor the Coalition and me as Heda?" The Commander lists. Everyone is hanging onto every word waiting for the answer.

The Prince seems to stare into the Commander's eyes looking for anything that will tell she is lying or any signs of a catch. Lexa doesn't back down and stares right back not budging.

Roan breaks eye contact and does what no one expected him to do. He drops down to his knee.

"Wasn't expecting that," Raven whispers to the group.

"I swear my body, my spirit and my sword to the Kongeda and the people of Azgeda. I vow to treat their needs as my own, to protect and care for them, to put their needs and lives above my own. And I swear loyalty to you Heda Leksa kom Trikru and to the people of the Coalition, that the Queen has so cruelly slaughtered and wronged. I vow to be the best king for my people and to the People of the Coalition." The Prince vows his head still bowed in respect.

The Commander subtly looks around and can see many people changing their views on the Prince and many hopefuls for a new era for Azgeda. Others are still hesitant and wary about the Prince. Very few seem hostile towards the Prince. Lexa looks over to Anya briefly and she nods saying she noticed the few as well. 

" _Gyon op aftaim haihefa kom Azgeda_." (Rise Future King of Azgeda) Lexa orders, he obliges quickly.

"Bring this man to his tent, give him food and water. You two will stand guard make sure no one attacks the future king because of his mother's actions. Roan meet me in my tent at first light tomorrow." Lexa orders and everyone goes back to what they were doing.

"I forget how smart she is," Clarke says.

"What do you mean?" Bellamy asks

"The Commander confronted the Prince out here in the open with all the warriors from every clan to show that the Prince is different than his mother and that he is the right fit for the throne. She showed everyone that she trusts him to lead his people and to honor the coalition. And the Commander's trust is not given out easily and comes with a huge weight of respect." Clarke explained

"That is a very strategic and smart move. It's easy to forget she is so young, yet she is the smartest and wisest person I have ever met in my life." Kane says.

Lexa takes the time to go over to the people she saw were hostile towards the Prince and talk to them about their worries. Once she was sure that the warriors were all on track with Roan as the future king of Azgeda she made her way over to Skikru.

She reaches Skikru right as a messenger runs up to her, he bows and hands her the scroll.

She reads it and rolls her eyes.

"What does the scroll say?" Clarke asks.

"I gave Nia one more chance to surrender and turn herself in and stop the war, but she told me to go fuck myself," Lexa said giving the message back to the messenger and told him to put it on her desk on her tent he nodded and ran off.

"I have never met this woman but she pisses me off beyond belief. My bloodlust is just clawing to get out." Sara says angrily.

"Let's put scary assassin Sara away Captain and focus on avenging everyone she has wronged," Nate says calming down his Captain.

"Does this happen often?" Anya asks.

"It's gotten a lot better, but sometimes she just goes into fits of rage. Right now she is stuck waiting to do everything. She can't fix the ship, she can't go to war, she just has to wait, and it's pissing her off. Do you have any alcohol?" Amaya asks

"Did someone say Alcohol?" Mick says suddenly very interested in the conversation.

The Commander snaps and two warriors come running over.

"Bring Skikru some Ale and food." She orders the two gonas who rush off to follow the order

"Why have you been hiding this Commander hot stuff?" Mick says

"Will that work for me too?" Raven snaps but no one come running over

"Sorry, Raven kom Skikru a perk of being a Commander. And I never hid anything Mr. Rory, you never asked." Lexa explained.

"Oh, and by the way, it was great to meet you Wanheda. Heda has told me about that moment in her tent many times over." Tank teases. Lexa blushes and Clarke smirks

"What moment will that be exactly?" Octavia teases.

"They ki-" Tank says, but Lexa pushes him over stopping him mid-sentence.

"They kissed." Anya finishes. Lexa goes wide-eyed and Clarke blushes dark red and looks anywhere other than the people around her.

"How did you know?! I never told you." Lexa says.

"I have known you for years first of all and can read you like a book, and number two your khol was smeared and then Wanheda had some on her face after leaving the tent doesn't take a genius to put it together," Anya says

"So you two kissed huh?" Raven says mocking with a teasing smirk everyone else is the same way.

"You know I have warriors to scare, wars to prevent, meetings to call, messages to read, guests to talk to. Commanders duty is never done." Lexa said backing away.

"Don't you dare leave me alone. I will throw your sorry ass into another river Commander." Clarke threatens. Lexa continues to back up much to the amusement of everyone there watching.

"I think I heard someone call my name I better go check that out," Lexa says before she is almost running away. Anya, Indra and the guards following laughing.

"YOU CANT RUN AWAY FROM YOUR FEELINGS FOREVER LEXA!!" Clarke yells after the Commander.

"YES I CAN, WATCH ME," Lexa yells back.

Clarke turns back around to see 50 wide teasing smiles from the delinquents and the Legends, and Kane.

"You know I have always loved the stars. They are so beautiful." Clarke says trying to get out of the situation she has found herself in.

"Don't stall, come on the spill. We want to hear all about your kiss with the sexy commander." Harper says


	14. Chapter 14

"Why don't we learn more about the Legends?" Clarke says trying to get the heat off of her and the commander's relationship

"We can do that Later. What's going on with you and Commander heart eyes?" Raven presses for more information. Clarke sighs realizing they won't stop asking.

"Fine, but I need a drink," Clarke says and all of a sudden there is a drink in her hand. She looks around confused and spots one of her grounder guards smiling bowing his head slightly.

"Thanks, Hunter, you're my favorite guard." Clarke smiles.

"Hey! What about me?" Octavia whines

"You're very welcome Wanheda." Hunter smiles kindly before taking his spot behind her.

"Whos Hunter?" Jax asks he wasn't there when the commander ordered protection.

"The Commander has assigned 4 of her best warriors to watch over me, including Octavia. But I am almost positive she has told the armies of all the clans to watch over me because every time I move or someone walks near me at least 20 warriors watch the person and take out their weapons slightly. Watch." Clarke walks over to the fire and gets another drink and walks back over to the group. 40 warriors follow the blondes movements and take out there swords and glare at anyone by the blonde.

The group breaks out into hysterics. Clarke laughs and gives the extra to Mick who looks almost relieved he finally has a drink in his hand and tips his drink in thanks.

"You weren't lying. Overprotective much." Zari says

"I guarantee the Commander threatened everyone, but it's also an instinct for us. Wanheda is sacred in our culture. And everyone will lay down their lives for them. Some see Wanheda as a threat and believe that if you kill Wanheda you take their power and command death, which is what Nia wants to do." Lincoln explains.

"How did Clarke get the name?" Sara asks

"Clarke has turned reapers back into men, she has brought me back from the dead. Some say when the Mountain men shot at her the bullet curved away from her scared to hit her, she has also helped Heda defeat an enemy we have been fighting since the beginning of our people. Why would we fear war or death when we have Wanheda, the Commander of death fighting alongside us?" Lincoln explains

"All of what you said is true, but I had help for most of it. But whatever gives the people hope, then who am I to take away that hope?" Clarke shrugs.

By now Miller, Harper, Monroe, Jasper, Monty, Octavia, The Legends and Kane are all sitting around the fire listening to the Story.

"Wait we got off topic, we all want to know about you and the commander," Harper says.

Anya picks this time to come over and hands Clarke a plate.

"From the Commander, she would have given you it to you herself but she figured you were still talking about her. She is taking care of a little dispute between the Blue Cliff and Plains Riders right now. She said she wanted to talk to you tomorrow." Anya said sitting down beside Raven who gives her a smile. Clarke notices the chemistry between the two but doesn't say anything.

"Does she ever sleep?" Monty says, he is tired just from hearing the Commanders schedule.

"Not very often no, we all try to get her to sleep, but she throws herself into being Heda that she gets so busy. She runs on a couple of hours of sleep for a week." Anya says not even trying to hide the displeasure out of her tone.

"When this war is over I am going to give her sedatives and get her to sleep," Clarke says with conviction

"I don't think drugging the Commander will be a good move," Stein said. Clarke just shrugged.

"Now Clarke tell us the story of you and the Commander," Kane said turning into a teenage girl wanting to hear the newest gossip

"Fine, I will start from the beginning," Clarke says chugging her drink.

"The second our eyes met in her tent the first time we met, I felt something. I felt safe like she was the missing piece in my life. I was so focused on trying to save us all that I pushed those feeling aside." Clarke started

"After you left the tent that day, Lexa was equally affected. She was curious about you, wanted to know everything she can about you and ordered her men to watch over you. You woke something up in her that she pushed down a long time ago, and swore to never let show again." Anya said smiling. Clarke also gave a small smile and continued on with the story.

"Anyway, it wasn't until TonDC that I thought maybe there could be something in the future. She trusted me enough to tell me about Costia and stayed with me through the whole burning Finn thing even if she didn't need to, and had no obligation to me or Finn, but she knew I needed someone there even if it was just their presence. She was comforting. It was also the first time she showed emotion. First when talking about Costia than when she was forced to kill Gustus. She hid it well, but I could see right through her tough, stoic exterior. I have always been able to for some reason."

"That is when your mother and I saw something more between you two. The Commander listened to you. She allowed you to light the pyre even if it was obviously a very unpopular decision with her people. She knew you needed closure and gave it to you even if it meant breaking tradition. Then there was the way she looked at you through the whole day like you hung the moon. Your mother and I saw how close you two were standing after the fire. I don't think you two even realized how close you were, and after she killed Gustus she immediately searched for you to calm her and comfort her." Kane told the blonde who blushed when everyone smirked.

"Please continue. We haven't heard about when you kissed." Monroe says.

"At the war meeting in TonDC when her Generals questioned everything I said she would defend me, and protect me. When one of the Generals Quint-"

"He was a dick. Always picking fights with people he deemed lower than him. He got what was coming to him if you ask me." Anya interiors, Lincoln nods having dealt with him multiple times, none of them pleasant encounters.

"Anyway when I went out for air, he followed me and attacked me. When he was about to kill me, Lexa threw a dagger directly into his arm making him drop the dagger. She was pissed at him to say the very least but still gave me the opportunity to kill him. That was interrupted when a Pauna chased us and her guard right into her feeding ground. Her guard has quickly torn apart and she and I had to jump up off a balcony to get to a trap door down below. I landed fine, but she landed hard against the wall dislocating her shoulder. She told me to leave her when the Pauna caught up with us and grabbed her leg but I wasn't about to let that happen so I saved her and got her and me to another part of the cage. I popped her shoulder back in place and she was being a stubborn idiot talking about how I should have left her to die, and how her spirit will choose wisely." Clarke scoffs at the memory.

"We got out and rested in the woods for the night. I fell asleep, and most people wouldn't feel safe knowing the Commander of thousands of grounders and trained to kill is not even 5 feet away from you, but I felt safer than I ever have been. In fact, whenever I am with her I take a nap and sleep the best. I woke up to the Pauna growling. She was watching over me while I was sleeping, and she told me that I was safe so I believed her." Clarke smiles goofily.

"You could not be more in love, its kind of disgusting." Octavia fake gags.

"Skip to the part where you kiss," Harper says

"Yeah, who made the first move I bet it was the Commander," Miller says sure of himself.

"Yes, it was her. We had an argument because she was being a stubborn asshole. I Confronted her about how she does have feelings, and that she needs to trust me. I backed her up into the table and I got her to admit she has feelings, I just wasn't expecting her to admit her feelings for me in the process. I left her tent after that and had to digest everything she just dumped on my lap."

"Dominant Clarke probably turned her on honestly," Octavia said.

"I really wanted to kiss her then and we both knew it, but I needed to clear my head because when I am with her I can't think straight," Clarke says.

"You can never think straight." Raven laughed at her own joke

"You're impossible you know that." Clarke smiled. Anya who was silent through this Time spoke up.

"I remember I went into the Tent 10 minutes after you left and she was sitting in her throne just starting off into space. I could tell she was trying to stop herself from breaking down. I didn't comment on it because I knew that when she is like this you just need to give her space and let her figure it out and vent by herself. I did tell her that if she actually cared about you she should show it." Anya said.

"Well about an hour later, she called me back to her tent and said that she does trust me and that we may think their ways are harsh, but it's how they survive. I told her that life should be about more than just surviving. She said maybe we do and kissed me." Clarke said. Raven and the girls squealed like teenagers.

"Was it like a rough and fast kiss or was it slow and passionate?" Monroe says wanting to get all the details.

"It was soft and passionate. I can tell she was scared I would reject her or that she was taking advantage of me, which wasn't the case." Clarke said smiling softly remembering how the soft Lexas lips felt on her own and how she tasted like vanilla and smelled like pine trees and rain and something that is unique only to her. She must have zoned out because Kane was snapping her out of her spell, she blushed and looked down.

"She's that good huh?" Miller teases.

"How long did the kiss last? Was it 5 seconds?" Clarke shakes her head "10 seconds?" another shake of her head "20 seconds?" a shake of her head "30 Seconds?!" Clarke nods.

"Damn you guys can hold your breaths for a long time," Nate says.

"It would have gone a lot further than kissing if I didn't stop her. I told her I wasn't ready to be with anyone yet right after Finn, but that was a lie. I liked the old Finn the Finn that was the peacekeeper, not the cold-blooded murder he turned out to be, but I never loved him. I just needed a minute to gather all my thoughts and tell her how I feel about her, but Bellamy chose that exact moment to send the signal so we couldn't finish that conversation. Both She and I were ready to kill you Bellamy because of your awful timing." Clarke glared at the man in question who gulped

"In glad you didn't, you would miss this pretty face too much," Bellamy said pointing to his face.

"At that moment I wanted nothing more than to punch your 'pretty face'"

"Did you ever tell her how you feel?" Ray asks

"Well right after the signal went up we marched on the mountain, after the fall of the mountain Lexa had to go back to Polis to do Heda duties and inform the ambassadors and her people of the fall of the Mountain. I haven't seen or talked to her in a couple of weeks. I first saw her again a couple of hours ago with you guys. Earlier today we did finally talk about our feelings and she kissed me again, but didn't go to far because I was tired and she had to work so hopefully after this war and when we get the Legends home we can finally talk, but until than we have to focus on the war."

"Speaking of war, it's getting late, everyone should get some rest." Clarke says getting up.

"I agree we need to be ready for anything tomorrow. Nia never plays by the rules and we need to be on guard." Anya says standing up as well.

Everyone says there goodnights and goes to bed anxious at what the next day will bring.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War against Azgeda, a few close calls and at the end suprise appearances

The Next morning everyone is up bright and early.

The Warriors are all packing up camp and training waiting for their Heda to lead the march.

Roan and Clarke both went and talked to the Commander at first light like she wanted.

Roan entered the tent and kneeled, Clarke just smirked at Lexa and went to stand by the table leaning against it.

"Rise," Lexa says and Roan obliges and stands up looking at Heda sitting in her throne

"Today is the day we confront Nia and kill her for the atrocities she has committed against the people of the Coalition. I need to know that you two are ready and will stand by me." Lexa says looking into both of their eyes conveying how serious she is.

"Always Commander," Clarke says straighten up knowing this isn't the time for teasing or messing around.

"I made a vow to you that I will keep till my last breath Heda, you have my loyalty and my life if needed," Roan says honestly. Lexa nods glad to have two strong allies on her side.

"Glad to hear, you will both be riding alongside me with the other generals. Having Wanheda and the Prince soon to be King of Azgeda beside me will speak volumes, and scare many warriors into surrendering." Lexa said standing up from her throne.

"You also just want to piss my mother off," Roan said with a knowing smirk

"Sha," Lexa said smirking and leading the two out of the tent. She stops on the hill and looks down at her warriors who are all gathered and watching the tent.

Roan and Clarke stand on each side, it's a sight to see one that the warriors both admire and fear.

"_KOM WAR!!_" Lexa yells out and the warhorn sounds above the cheering of the warriors who are all ready for blood.

Everyone gets into position with Lexa mounted on Apollo, her pure white war horse leading the charge. The Legends are just behind the front line which consists of the Commander, Wanheda, Prince Roan, the Royal guard and the Generals of the armies.

Skikru, Legends and the seconds for the generals and a handful of the best warriors make up the second line.

Halfway through the trip Trikru archers and Skikru snipers break off of the group getting into position, the armies of Nias supposed allies also break off to hide and ambush the flanks of the Azgeda army on their Commanders signal.

They reach the clearing they agreed upon and wait in silence.

Ray already shrunk down and left late last night to spy on the Queen. Raven finished her bombs and radios last night as well and is ready to do some damage. She has planted the bombs with the help of some of the warriors and all that is left to do is wait.

After an hour one of Lexa's scouts comes running up.

"Heda, Azgeda's army approaches," The Scout said. Lexa nods and soon the war drums of Azgeda are heard. 2 minutes later the first wave of Nia's army is seen and the Coalition forces tense and get ready for battle.

Lexa stays calm and just waits patiently till the whole Azgeda force are seen. Nia is the last one to be seen and as predicted is guarded by her Royal guard.

Nias face flashes in surprise seeing Lexa alive and well when she was told that she was critically wounded. Her features quickly flash to anger realizing she has been played and outsmarted.

Nia sees her son beside Lexa and her face shows nothing but pure rage and ice.

Nia and her entourage make their way to the middle of the field, Lexa's entourage meets halfway.

"I now get why she is called the Ice Queen, her eyes are emotionless and show nothing but cold," Amaya says on edge

"I have dealt with many people like this, they don't care who they kill as long as it achieves their goal," Sara says

Lexa pulls her horse to a stop in front of Nia who sneers at her, Roan, and Clarke who look unaffected but Clarke is secretly freaking out. Lexa must have sensed this and looked in Clarke's direction quickly and gave her a reassuring look, which Calmed Clarke down.

"You are a traitor Roan, not worthy of the title of Prince. I will enjoy wiping you from my bloodline." Nia sneered at her son.

"I have allowed you to go on to long mother, what you are doing to the people and have done to Heda is inexcusable. When Heda kills you and I become King I will make sure to wipe out all of your supporters and make Azgeda the beautiful, and accepting place it once was." Roan said passionately.

Some of the warriors on the Azgeda side looked unsure of where their loyalties should lie, some wanting a better future and a new ruler but where also scared the Coalition will not accept them. Others loyal to Nia wanted nothing but blood to be spilled not caring it's their Prince.

"Nia of Azgeda today you will die by my hand. You will pay for your crimes against Flokru and the Kongeda. _Jus Drain just daun."_ The Kongeda forces cheered loudly and just by the sound Azgeda can tell they are greatly outnumbered and look uneasy. Nia was fuming at this point and wanted nothing more than to behead the Commander right where she sits.

"I will give the warriors of Azgeda one chance to drop their weapons and join me and the Coalition once more without punishment or prejudice. I vow to protect your families from Nia and her people who she has threatened, Join me and your Prince soon to be King. But those who choose to side with Nia will not face any mercy from me or my people." Lexa said stoically allowing her voice to carry.

After a couple of seconds of stillness, a large portion of the Azgeda forces ran away and joined the Coalition forces who looked tense but followed their Hedas orders and did not attack.

1000 soldiers broke away from the Azgeda forces leaving them with 2 thousand strong.

"Traitors, there will be no mercy for you. I will behead you Leksa just like I beheaded your first Love, Costia." Nia said bragging trying to get a reaction out of the Commander but got none just a bored and unimpressed look.

Nia spit at the Commander's feet and there was an angry roar at the disrespect and Lexa held up her hand stopping her warriors from advancing like they wanted to, they obeyed but still growled in anger. Roan rested his hand in his sword ready to defend Lexa if necessary

Nia smiled victoriously.

"See, you are too weak to even defend yourself. You are unfit to command and once I kill you I will wipe out Skikru and anyone who still sides with a weak unfit ruler. Your time is up." Nia said.

"Are you done?" Lexa asked simply and the Coalition forces laugh and cheer for their Heda. Nia looks rattled not expecting that comeback.

"All you say is that I am weak, yet I have done what you have been trying to do in 20 years and I have managed to do it in 4 years. I have defeated the Mountain while you refused to send warriors to help. I fight and lead my own battles while you hide behind your army and castle walls. You are scared of other people's opinions and kill the ones you disagree with while I listen and learn. You kill anyone you see as a threat to your ego and power. So it's not me that is weak, it's you. You just paint me as weak because you can't handle the truth that I am a better leader than you, always have been and always will be." Lexa said.

The Kongeda forces are cheering on their Heda for putting the Queen in her place. The Queen remains silent and turns her horse around going back to her army.

"Point proven," Lexa said and turned her horse around as well.

Nia shoves the Mountain Men in front.

"Shield wall up!!" Lexa yelled and a large group of warriors ran to the front and deployed shields which are really just salvaged hoods and doors from old cars. The wall covered 400 yards. They learned from the last encounter to cover their feet and pack in tighter.

Azgeda looked frightened not expecting The Commander to have thought of a defense to the Mountains weapons.

"Fire!!" Lexa talked into her radio and second later bullets and flaming arrows rained down on the remaining mountain men and the front line of Azgeda.

"Attack idiots!!" Nia yelled and the Azgeda forces gave a war cry and ran into to action.

"Legends," Lexa said turning to the Legends. The Legends took that as their cue to power up. Amaya and Zari activated their totems, Jax and Stein merge and soared into the sky, Nate steeled up and Ray flew to normal size and joined Firestorm in the sky. Mick and Sara joined the front line.

The Coalition forces and Azgeda all stopped and looked up in wonder and fear. The Kongeda realized that they are on their side and is following their Heda so they relax slightly.

Azgeda continues their Run and Ray and firestorm take them out from up high dodging arrows now flying their way.

"Raven now," Lexa says and a split second later huge explosions are heard and Azgeda forces are blown to bits

"Take that you Ice Bastards!!" The coalition forces hear through the Radio and despite themselves, they smile.

"FOR THE KONGEDA!!" Lexa yelled giving a war cry and kicking her horse in a gallop towards the fight.

"FOR HEDA!!" Clarke yells which are yelled back.

Deafening Battle cries are heard from all the warriors who run and follow their Heda into battle.

Lexa leaps off her horse right into the middle of Azgeda forces. Roan is right behind her and stabs a warrior trying to sneak up on Lexa. She gives a nod in thanks and he returns it and continues the fight.

Azgeda forced are falling quickly, not expecting this much blowback.

"Retreat!!" Nia yells seeing she is losing people fast.

"NOW!! Lexa yells into the radio and the armies that were hidden in the trees rush out and surround Azgeda stopping them from retreating.

Lexa is killing anyone in her path to Nia and grabs a bow and arrow from a fallen warrior and shoots in front of Nia's horse spooking it which causes Nia to be thrown off. Skikru snipers take out Nia's royal guard giving Lexa a free path to Nia. Lexa quickly looks towards the trees and gives a nod in thanks to Skikru and she turns her attention back to Nia who has drawn her sword and has an evil smile on her face.

The Coalition forces being much bigger and with the help from The Legends and Skikru powers and weapons quickly wipe out the Azgeda forces and now watch as their Heda and the Queen circle each other. They keep a few alive for information later per Hedas orders.

Lexa has to use everything in her to stop herself from letting years of pent up anger and heartbreak to control her fight knowing anyone who leads with Anger always makes mistakes.

The two woman circle each other. Nia growls and lunges at Lexa making Lexa roll out of the way.

Lexa has her two swords while Nia only has one. But Lexa knows Nia is not to be underestimated and to always be on guard because the Queen never plays fair.

Nia attacks with everything she has and Lexa has to work harder to block and dodge all the attacks. Nia manages to get a hit in on Lexa's side and smiles icely.

"First Blood," Nia smirks.

"But not the last," Lexa says coldly

Lexa completely ignores the wound and goes on the attack for the first time. She forces Nia back with the speed and consistency of her blows. 

Lexa fakes a jab to the left and swings right leaving a large and deep cut to Nia's stomach.

Nia screams in pain and falls on her knees.

The Coalition forces cheer for the Heda.

Lexa steps back and allows Nia to get on her feet again.

"Why is she allowing her to get up again? Just finish her." Zari says

"The Commander is not going to make the Queen's death quick and easy. She wants to draw it out humiliate her, make her hurt like she was hurt." Anya says watching the fight.

Clarke watches the fight and looks as white as a ghost.

Raven and the 100 comforts her knowing their Princess is hurting and stressing having to watch her Lover fight to the death

Nia gets back up and sneers at the Commander. She realized that the Commander is far more skilled so she resorts to cheating.

She kicks a huge pile of dirt up into the Commander's eyes blinding her. Clarke is about to lead the charge to help the Commander, but Lexa puts her hand up signaling them to stop.

"Come on Lexa, not the time to be stubborn," Clarke growls.

"She needs to be the one to kill the Queen," Indra says not liking the idea any better but knowing it needs to be done.

Nia uses the temporary blindness of her opponent to attack, but Lexa is prepared after years of training blindfolded and dodges the brutal attacks based on instinct.

"How in the hell?.." Octavia says amazed and in awe of the Commanders skill even without the use if her eyesight.

The Clans, Legends, and Skikru who were in the trees and hills are now all with the rest of the group watching in awe.

"I am glad my training is coming in handy," Anya says glad to see years of work and training have paid off and have saved the commanders life.

Lexa meanwhile has cleared out all the dirt out of her eyes and glares at the Queen.

"You call me weak, yet you resort to cheating to win a fight you know you can't win," Lexa says angrily.

Nia changes tactics.

"You know who my favorite kills have been. Costia, your parents, Luna. I still have Costias body in my trophy room on ice so I can admire my work for years to come." Nia smirks.

Clarke and the Coalition gasp in shock and horror.

Lexa freezes for a second and its enough time for Nia to get another cut to Lexa"s arm, its deeper this time though.

"What is The Queen doing?" Jax says confused why would you try and piss off the Commander

"She is trying to get Lexa to fight angry. When you fight angry you make mistakes and slip up. Nia knows Lexa is too skilled to beat her so she is cheating." Lincoln says angrily.

Lexa doesn't give away any anger or reaction to the jab , but she is breaking inside. She decides the fight has gone on long enough and doubles her efforts, this time to kill not wound.

Lexa uses her speed to get cut after cut on the Queen. Nia is forced back and works harder than ever to try and block the blows, but it's pointless. Her plan to get Lexa mad and get her to trip up fails and instead instigates the commander further.

Lexa swings low cutting behind the knees forcing Nia to kneel in pain.

"I don't think the Queen's plan worked the way she wanted. Heda just looks pissed, and the last thing you want is an angry Heda." Roan says purposely doesn't call the Queen his mother because to him she stopped being his mom a long time ago

Lexa swings her swords down cutting off the Queen's arm holding the sword.

"That is for Luna and my Parents," Lexa says darkly. She stabs the Queen on her wound on her stomach.

"That is for the people of the Coalition you have killed, hurt or terrorized," Lexa said earning a cheer from her people.

Nia is screaming in pain and begs for mercy.

"Costia begged for her life and you showed her no mercy why should I? I promised I will kill you, and I never break my promises." Lexa says coldly standing over Nia's body.

"This is for Costia, Jus Drain Jus Daun," Lexa says and cuts off the Queens Head.

Their is silence on the air as everyone takes in what they just saw. Lexa stands uo straight and looks over the Coalition forces

"The Queen is dead. Long Live the King!!" Lexa says loudly.

"LONG LIVE THE KING!!" The entire armies yell out and cheer. Banging the swords and weapons chanting Heda.

Clarke, Anya, Indra, the Royal guard, Lincoln, the Legends and the people most loyal to Lexa in Skikru and the clans run up to her and make a wall so no one can see the Heda fall to her knees.

Clarke rushes up to the Commander's side and Nyko looks over her wounds.

"I need to get her to the tent fast. Azgeda weapons are laced in poison we have the antidote and need to administer it quickly." Nyko says.

Lexa under hooded eyes looks up at the sky.

"I did it Costia, Mom, Dad, Luna I avenged you as I promised... I did it." Lexa whispers and closes her eyes in peace. The people surrounding her hear her words and their hearts break.

Tank quickly lifts his Heda up and rushes to the Medical tent. Clarke is right behind them.

She turns to the other warriors who are looking at her for guidance now that their Heda is injured. They need Wanheda to lead them.

"Make sure the Prisoners are secure, everyone checks in with their generals we need to know how many we lost. Start making pyres for our dead we will camp just over this hill so everyone starts moving that way. Leave the Azgeda dead there, the Commander will decide what to do with them." Wanheda said taking charge and the warriors bow and get to work

Clarke goes into the Tent. Anya, Indra, the royal guard, Lincoln, Octavia, and some Skikru, including Kane, guard the tent.

The Legends help the Grounders with the dead and are asked a lot of questions from scared and curious grounders.

They all answer the same thing The Commander told them to. That when the meteor that dropped the past Commanders granted Heda's wish and gave them powers from the spirits to help Heda, Wanheda and the Kongeda defeat the Ice Nation. Some look weary but most are in awe and look at them like they are gods.

It had the effect Lexa wanted which was to protect the Legends, and also help her standing with any clan members that might side with Nia.

A few hours later The Legends are talking with some grounders and Skikru when a blue swirly mass appears out of know where and 7 people jump out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth 1 and Earth 38 heroes make an appearance

From the swirling mass out jumped Barry, Cisco, Oliver, Nyssa, Alex, and Kara, all in their gear and their weapons out.

Immediately all 5 thousand warriors had their weapons out ready to attack. The Legends tried to play peacemaker, but it went unheard.

"Cisco did you need to drop us in the middle of all these hostiles?" Oliver growled.

"I just vibed to where the Legends were."Cisco defended himself

"Bad news I don't have my powers on this planet," Kara said.

"We need to speak with your leader," Barry yelled out.

The warriors all looked at each other and yelled

"_HEDA KOM OP QUICK_!!"

"HEDA!!" The warriors yelled out

"Does anyone recognize their language?" Alex asks not recognizing the language. 

"No," Nyssa says weapon ready, but even she knows they are outnumbered even with the powers.

The warriors continued to yell and get agitated.

"_EM PLENI_" Everyone hears and immediately the warriors go silent. Everyone looks up to see Lexa in full commander getup with her war paint still covered in blood. She stands tall and regal, in her signature pose with her hands behind her back looking over everyone.

Relieved shouts of Heda sounded and the new arrivals looked up at the powerful and regal leader who must be Heda. They can't help but admire her and her strength and power that is just radiating off the young woman.

"_Chit ste going ona?_" (What is going on?) Lexa asks her warriors who all start to yell at once.

Lexa raises her hand and it falls silent once again

"Onya what is going on?" Lexa asked her general.

"Heda we were doing what Wanheda asked of us, and all of a sudden a blue hole thing appeared and 7 people jumped out in weird armor and started to point weapons at us," Anya said pointing to the group.

Lexa looks over to the group for the first time and starts to make her way down the hill towards the group. The new heroes grow uneasy at the powerful and intimidating figure making her way towards them.

12 Royal Guard, 4 Skikru, Lincoln, Anya and Indra, and Clarke all flank her in a protective position. Everyone moves out of the way for their Commander and bows, more guards join in on the protective barrier.

"I am going to take a wild guess and say she is the boss," Cisco whispered.

"You think," Alex says annoyed

"Yes she is, and she won't hesitate to kill you all so don't disrespect her," Sara warned.

Oliver and Nyssa point their weapons at Lexa which prompts all the warriors to let out an angry growl and step in front of their Heda. The heroes grow more uneasy and Barry, Kara and Alex look at the two other people and glares

"Did you not just hear what I just said?" Sara whisper yells

Lexa looks to Octavia and she gets the message and stands in front of Clarke with Wanhedas other guards doing the same. Lexa doesn't seem fazed at all by the weapons pointed at her and continues to walk till she is face to face with the new group. She looks to Nyssa in shock and confusion but doesn't let it show.

When Indra and Anya refuse to move from their places in front of Lexa she glares at them and they move but stay close to her.

"I am Commander Lexa kom Trikru who are you?" Lexa asks stoically looking over every person with a calculating stare.

"Tell your people to put down their weapons." Oliver demands skipping pleasantries and steps toward Lexa which was a bad choice because 5 arrows were shot right in front of him stopping his approach.

"Watch how you talk to Heda invader." Tank threatens and steps closer. Lexa throws her hand up and stops the approach.

"Ollie please shut up," Sara begs, she doesn't want this to end on all their deaths because of Oliver's ego.

Lexa glares at Oliver and even he has to take a step back from the murderous glare.

"I laik Heda, you do not tell me what to do. As for Standing down I will not tell my people to stand down until I know they are safe. And they won't stand down until they know I am safe. Lay down your weapons and we can talk." Lexa said coldly. When none of the heroes laid their weapons down Lexa looks to the trees and whistles twice.

Spears and arrows were thrown and created a barrier around the group. Cisco yelps in fear and looks to Barry for help. The heroes look to the trees not realizing that people were there.

"I do not like to repeat myself. Stand down and I will have my people stand down, but refuse again and I will have my warriors kill you all." Lexa said stepping closer resting her hand on one of her daggers, her Guards all rested their hands on their swords ready to attack on their Hedas command.

"Guys just drop it, we can talk this out, it doesn't have to end in violence," Kara said ever the peacemaker.

"How do we know you won't just attack anyway?" Nyssa asked. Lexa looked confused seeing her Nyssa disobey her, and some how have an unfamiliar accent. She answers despite her confusion.

"I am Heda, my word is law. I do not go back on my word. Now I will give you one last chance to surrender or face death." Lexa said.

Nyssa nodded understanding the Commander. She is a lot like herself and knows to people like them their word is their everything so she trusts the Commander and drops her sword and arrow. She nods to Oliver who drops his arrow as well although reluctantly. Alex soon follows and lowers her gun.

Once Lexa is sure there are no more weapons she turns to her people.

"_Chil yo daun gon nau._" Lexa orders. (Stand down for now.)

"But Heda-" Anya says.

"Now General," Lexa says sternly.

Everyone lowers there weapons. But remain tense.

"Now I will ask again who are you and what are you doing on my lands?" Lexa asks the group.

"We are heroes on our Earth. We are here for the Legends," Barry says speaking for the group.

Lexa turns to the Legends and glares.

"You told me that it was just you guys, I do not appreciate being lied to. Not only do you have more people, but they come here and threaten my people and disobey me. I should have you all killed just for that." Lexa says with anger clear in her voice.

Sara steps up

"We are sorry Commander, we were unaware they were coming. We didn't even call them. They are our friends back on our earth who just want to help us." Sara explained.

"How did you guys know where to find us?" Nate asks the group confused.

"When you were thrown from the time stream Gideon sent out an alert to all of us and left a beacon for us to find you. We tracked you to this time and place and since none of you answered your messages we thought you were in danger and came to your aid." Kara told the Legends.

"The Waverider was damaged during the crash, and we have been unable to repair it," Zari said.

"This conversation is better done in private follow me," Lexa said and turns but Indra stops her.

"_Heda Oso na't trust emo, Ai fir in gon bilaik klirnes._" (Heda we can't trust them, I fear for your safety) Indra says and Anya and her guards all agree

"_Den Dula Yu du en shil ai op_." (Then do your job and protect me) Lexa says leaving no room for argument.

Indra and Anya move noticeably closer and the royal guard surround the heroes and Legends.

Clarke once again moves to Lexa's side. Lexa turns and looks at Clarke and gives her a small smile which is returned.

Alex and Nyssa recognize the secret smiles and recognizes that the two women must be together and are in love.

"Nyssa not that I mind at all, but why are you here?" Sara whispers to her ex.

"I was in Star City when Oliver got the alert that you were in possible danger and I threatened him to allow me to come," Nyssa said. Sara smiles a smile only reserved for Nyssa.

"I am glad you are here," Sara says.

"Can we trust this Commander?" Alex asks the Legends worried. The rest of the group look to the Legends as well.

"Yes, you can. She is honorable and will keep the word. She is someone you want on your side and not against you. We have fought alongside her, and she is remarkable. She is incredibly smart and very lethal so Just don't insult her people or disrespect her and you will be fine." Sara warns but she also has admiration in her voice that no one misses. The group wonders what went on between the Commander and the Legends that warrants such respect and admiration. 

"What about her people? They seem tense and ready to kill." Oliver says looking around at the gathered warriors who are all watching with careful and protective eyes.

"They will not disobey the Commander. What she says goes. They are extremely protective over their Heda, as you have already witnessed. They will kill for her and die for her in a split second. I have never witnessed people more loyal to someone than they are to her. So as long as you don't harm or threaten the Commander again they will behave." Sara says. The group nods in understanding.

5 armed Azgeda prisoners jump in front of the Commander. Her guards and the Warriors draw their weapons and advance to kill the prisoners who dare threaten their commander, but Lexa waves them off with a single hand motion. She pushes Clarke behind her and waits.

"You killed our Queen and our fellow warriors. You allow invader after invader to live unpunished. You are weak and unfit to command. Now you die." One of the Prisoners yells.

"Why aren't her guards helping? She can't take down the 5 of them by herself." Kara exclaimed and moves to help the Commander. The Legends all stop Supergirl and smile knowingly

"She gave an order, don't disobey it. And yes she can take down the 5 by herself we have seen her fight, it is unlike anything I have ever seen." Zari said a little dreamily.

Kara stops reluctantly and watches the fight that is about to ensue.

One of the attackers pulls his arrow back thinking there is no way the Commander can dodge an arrow. He is proven wrong when Lexa catches the first arrow aimed at her heart and pulls out her two swords from her back with inhuman speed and cuts the next two in half and looks at the attacker bored.

"Damn She puts your speed to the test Barry. No normal human can have that fast reflexes." Alex says.

Barry agrees and is amazed by how fast that happened.

She throws a dagger directly into the eye of the shooter and turns to the other 4 attackers who now look unsure and less confident about their attack.

"Well damn," Cisco says surprised.

One of the prisoners run at her with his spear and she dodges all the swings effortlessly. On the next swing to her stomach, she blocks it with her sword and steps on it breaking the spear in half. The attacker looks startled and runs at the Commander who swiftly kills the man with a stab through the heart.

The remaining 3 see the Commander is unbeatable one on one and attack all together thinking they have the advantage. Lexa dodges and ducks out of the way of all of the blows from all sides with practiced ease and pivots quickly stabbing the two attackers to each side. She grabs the last attacker's arm and throws him over her shoulder onto his back where she then stabs her sword through his neck.

It took less than a minute and everyone is left in silence shocked what they just witnessed. The heroes of earth 1 and 38 jaws are all on the floor of what they just saw. Alex might be in love, Kara is shocked by the skill and deadly accuracy. Oliver and Nyssa admire the skill and are also amazed by the speed, precision, and smart battle strategy the Commander just showed.

"Like we were saying don't Piss her off." Nate tells the shocked group.

"Would anyone else care to try?" The Commander called out. Everyone took a collective step back and kneeled for their Commander. All 5 thousand warriors kneel in respect and admiration. Even some Skikru kneel.

The group is stunned at the show of respect by the warriors and admire the young leader even more. They understand what Sara was saying about loyalty and can't help but agree.

Nyssa who has had a similar position to the Commander knows that respect and loyalty like what was just showed is hard to come by, and extremely hard to earn. When she was Ra's it was demanded that her soldiers kneel for her, but it wasn't in this case and she can't help but admire the young Commander.

"Who is in charge of the Prisoners?" Lexa asks. The Warriors point to a warrior who is shaking in fear.

"Come here gona," Lexa says calmly. He obeys.

"Next time a prisoner gets out under your watch, it will be your neck I am stabbing. If you can't handle it then get someone else. Do I make myself clear?" Lexa asks deathly calm, not showing any emotion which kind of freaks out Alex, Kara, Cisco, and Barry.

"Sha Heda, it won't happen again." The warriors kneel and bow his head.

"Vira watch the Prisoners with this gona, make sure no other Prisoners escape," Lexa orders a member of her Royal guard who nods and follows the warrior to the Prisoners.

Lexa and the group continue their walk to the Commanders tent.

When they get there Indra and Anya go in first to make sure no one is lying in wait. They come out and give the all clear. About 100 warriors try to follow Heda into the tent and Lexa stops them.

"Wanheda, Indra, Anya, Lincoln, Tank, Kane, and Octavia only. The Legends and the Invaders as well." Lexa said and the selected group follow the Commander in the tent.

Lexa immediately walks to her throne while Anya, Indra, and Tank stand around it. Lincoln and Kane take up the post by the door and the rest goes to the middle table. Clarke goes to the Commander's side.

The new arrivals look around the tent and take in the different decor. They aren't used to such different lifestyles. They are reminded of the Vikings, and can't help but draw a comparison.

"Can I sit on the throne?!" Cisco says excitedly

"No, what is with you invaders wanting to sit on my throne?" Lexa asks looking at the Legnds and Skikru

The Legends just shrug

"Where we are from people don't sit on thrones." Barry says

"And where exactly are you from?" Anya asks

"Alex and Kara are from Earth 38, but the rest of us are from Earth 1 in the year 2019. Amaya is from the 1900s and Zari is from 2040." Nate answers

"When and where are we?" Barry asks the Commander who looks to Clarke to answer.

"You are in the year 2146, 100 years after a nuclear war destroyed the world and soaked the planet in Radiation, killing everyone but a small few," Clarke informed the group.

"That's why my powers aren't working," Kara says, her face turns worried and sacred thinking of her sister and her friends being exposed to radiation. She looks to the Commander and Clarke with a look Clarke recognizes.

"I have pills that will help reduce exposure to Radiation. The grounders and Skikru don't need them because we adapted to it over the years." Clarke says and pulls out a pill bottle and throws them towards Alex who catches them and takes one passing them around. Nyssa looks at them skeptically, she has never trusted medicine that wasn't herbs from Nanda Parbat. 

"Nyssa, it's fine. They won't kill you." Sara teases the assassin who looks at Sara and trusts her and takes a pill.

"How many people survived the end of the world?" Cisco asks

"About 15 thousand people survived, all are under my command. There are 12 clans, 13 including Skikru all of who are under the flag of the Coalition." Lexa says from her throne where she sits regally

"If you know the Legends I assume you have some special abilities as well." The Commander says twirling her dagger expertly and menacingly. The heroes look surprised that the Commander knows of the powers the Legends have.

"Some of us yes. I am the fastest man alive, Kara is an alien who can fly, is bulletproof, can see through things, is extremely strong, has freeze breath, super speed, and is practically undefeatable. Cisco can see things from the future and can see across earth's and vibe or teleport anywhere." Barry tells the Commander who shows no reaction except her right eyebrow shoots up.

"And who are you exactly?" Clarke asks.

"I am Barry Allen, this is Cisco Ramon, Oliver Queen, Nyssa whatever her last name is, and Alex and Kara Danvers." Barry introduces everyone.

Lexa again looks to Nyssa.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Nyssa asks confused noticing the constant look of confusion and recognition on the Commanders face. 

"I apologize it's just that I also knew a Nyssa who looked exactly like you," Lexa says. Nyssa looks intrigued.

"Doppelgangers. Have you seen anyone who looks the same as any of us?" Cisco asks. Lexa shakes her head no.

"Only Nyssa." She says

"How do you know me?" The assassin asks.

"You were the leader of the Royal guard, Tank has taken over as the Leader since your passing. You were my most loyal and skilled fighter. We were pretty close, and have known each other for close to 10 years. You were killed taking an arrow that was meant for me." Lexa said.

"You two weren't dating, right? Because that would be hella awkward right now." Cisco says. Nyssa looks curious. 

Lexa looks extremely confused at the wording and looks to Clarke for help.

"He means were you two romantically together," Clarke explains to the confused Commander.

"Definitely not, We were more like Sisters," Lexa said with a disgusted look on her face at the thought of the two of them together.

"Phew. Can you imagine Nyssa having two ex-girlfriends and her husband all in the same room? That would be awkward as hell." Ray said laughing.

"Oh by the way," Sata said and walks over to Ollie punching him in the face causing him to stumble backward. Lexa is impressed by the strength.

Sara then kicks him in the junk and Nyssa has to drag her off of a beaten Oliver.

Lexa and her people look on amused and confused at the sudden attack

"What the Hell Ollie?! I die and you marry my girlfriend. Real douchy, then you don't even tell me and I have to learn from Ray. I knew you were a dick I just didn't know you were a backstabbing dick." Sara said trying to get out of Nyssa's hold.

"It wasn't by choice, her father arraigned the marriage. You knew Ra's he was crazy." Oliver said trying to defend himself.

"You still agreed to the wedding without any reluctance. You didn't tell Nyssa your plan. Did you even stop to think how having to marry you would affect her? I was just murdered and she was grieving and you took advantage of her loyalty to the league. Were you going to sleep with her as well give Ras an heir he's always wanted even if it meant taking advantage of my beloved?" Sara yells at the man. Oliver looks guilty and Sara gets out of Nyssas reach and pounces on Oliver beating him up.

Kara, Alex, and Barry all try to pull Sara off the man. Lexa was about to order her people to step in when Nyssa spoke with her leader's voice only used for her soldiers. 

(A/N Arabic is in Bold, and italicized)

_**"Ta-er al-Sahfer stands down,"** _Nyssa says in Arabic. Immediately Sara stops and looks to Nyssa.

Lexa sees that Nyssa must also be someone of importance and is used to the leader role. She doesn't recognize the language spoken and reminds herself to ask later.

"Beloved I had no choice but to marry him. And if it makes you feel any better I did try to kill him at the ceremony." Nyssa said. Sara smirks.

"I would expect nothing less from Nyssa al Ghul," Sara says

"When I disbanded the League of Assasins, with it all laws and blood bounds were also disbanded. Meaning my marriage to Oliver is no longer. I only call him husband to piss him off, and I am still stuck in my beliefs." Nyssa said.

"Good, because if you were still married to him I would have to kill him," Sara said. Lexa interrupted the touching moment.

"I do not need so many invaders on my lands, so some of you can stay, but the rest of you will have to go back to wherever you came from. When the Legends go home I will have to ask the rest of you to also leave my lands." Lexa said. She can't allow more invaders to live here. Her people won't allow it.

"I am staying if that's all right, I could use a break from my earth and the drama," Alex said immediately.

"I am staying as well. I won't leave you here on your own beloved." Nyssa says. Sara smiles remembering the name.

"I will stay with Alex. The DEO and James can handle any alien cases," Supergirl says not wanting to leave her sister alone on an unknown planet.

"I have a feeling Sara or Nyssa will kill me if I stay so I will be leaving. I am glad you are ok Sara." Oliver says looking at his former love, knowing he messed up, and doesn't know when he will get her trust back. Sara doesn't even look at him.

"We are needed back as well. If you need us just push the extrapolator and we will be here as quick as we can. See you during our next crossover." Barry said giving a kind smile to everyone in the room.

"It was nice meeting you Commander," Cisco said and opens up a portal and Barry, Himself and Oliver walk through it.

Everyone in the room is frightened when the 3 disappear. Anya and Lexa look behind where the portal was expecting the 3 heroes to appear on the other side.

The 3 remaining heroes look to the Commander.

"What now?" Alex asks

"Kane go inform the rest of Skikru to get ready to go home. Tank do the same to the other armies. Anya and Indra stay. Lincoln you can either stay or go I don't care. Octavia, you will stay with me as Clarke's guard." Lexa said and with a wave of her hand, the people leave to do their duties.

"I will lead the Legends and a select group of warriors to accompany the Legends back to their ship where I am told Raven and Monty kom Skikru can help repair the ship," Lexa said.

The people in the room nod in agreement.

"First I need to check your wounds, Lexa," Clarke said.

"Clarke I am fine. Nyko already checked me over." Lexa sighed.

"Lexa I am not asking," Clarke says. And Lexa just sighs and agrees.

"Heda I do believe as Skikru would say that you are whipped," Anya smirked.

"_Shop op Anya_." Lexa glared. Alex and the Legends laughed.

"Do you even know what that means?" Clarke asks Anya.

"Sha Raven explained it to me when we were talking about you two," Anya said.

"Why does everyone find it entertaining to talk about Clarke and I's supposed relationship. We aren't even together." Lexa said taking off her armor and giving it to Indra.

"You aren't together? I thought you were." Alex said confused.

"Their relationship is weird. Basically, they both want to bang each other and are in love with the other, but are too stubborn and scared to admit it." Sara says catching the newcomers up.

Clarke and Lexa both Blush and look anywhere but the people in the room.

Lexa takes off her last shirt and is left in only bindings. Her abs and tattoos on full display.

"Damn, I thought your abs were out of this world babe. She has like a 12 pack." Octavia said looking at Commander up and down.

Alex blushes and tries to look away, Nyssa is unbothered, as usual, Kara is being polite and looks away. Nate covers Ray's eyes.

"If it makes you uncomfortable I can put my shirt back on," Lexa said noticing the reactions.

"No, it's ok you just surprised us is all," Zari said openly starting.

"My people don't see nudity as a big deal, I guess you guys do," Lexa said.

Once everyone is more comfortable they look knowing it doesn't offend the Commander. They see many scars and fresh bandages on the Commander's arm below her tattoo and one on her side.

"Where did you get those?" Alex asks pointing to the wounds that litter the Commanders body. Clarke gets a rag and more bandages.

"We just fought a war. I got these from my fight to the death with the Ice Queen." Lexa said.

"What happened to the Queen?" Nyssa asks.

"I beheaded her," Lexa said casually shrugging.

"YOU WHAT?! You can't just behead people." Kara says horrified.

"Yes I can," Lexa said looking at the hero unaffected by the outburst

"She was still a person, and every person deserves a chance to live and have a second chance," Kara said passionately. She is used to being the moral compass for her earth and can't fathom how someone can be so casual about beheading someone.

"Trust me, Kara, the Queen deserved to die," Amaya said solemnly.

"No one deserves to die!!" Kara exclaimed back.

The Legends and Kara all get into an argument about how the Queen deserved to die. And Lexa is growing angrier by the second hearing this invader side with the Queen. She puts back on her shirt

"ENOUGH" Clarke yells causing the room to go silent. She glares at Supergirl who gulps. She now realizes how upset and angry the Commander is.

Anya, Indra, and Lincoln step forward with their hands on their weapons.

"That so-called person murdered my parents in front of me at the age of 2, burned down my villages after trapping people inside, Kidnapped, tortured and beheaded my first love and sent her head to me in a box, killed my sister, massacred every innocent man, woman, and child of Flokru in their sleep, and has tried to kill me since the age of 2. So don't tell me that she deserved to live. I gave her multiple chances to surrender peacefully without any bloodshed but she refused which lead to this war." Lexa said her voice showing nothing but anger.

Clarke rested her hand on Lexas back and whispered something to the Commander who turned her head and nodded. She took a deep breath.

"Look, I don't know where you come from or what you have been through. But you are on my lands now. Here on the ground, We live to survive, and it is my responsibility as Heda to 15 thousand people to make sure they are safe, protected, and do not have to live in fear of the next war or death following them where ever they go like it used to be. But this war and the death of the Queen has been a long time coming, 20 years to be exact. I refused to call for a war with Azgeda when they tortured and brutally murdered my first love, I couldn't avenge her death or my parents then because I am Heda meaning I have to put aside my feelings and only act on the best interest of my people. You are new to this earth which is why I have not killed you for disrespecting me and questioning my decisions. I don't care what powers you have or where you came from, but while you are here you will treat my people and myself with respect." Lexa said looking at the Legends and the heroes in the eye.

The 3 new arrivals are shocked, saddened, and angry after hearing the traumatic and brutal life the Commander has lived and all the loss she has suffered.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to offend and I didn't know what the Queen has done to you or your people. Where I come from I always let people live. I come from a pretty peaceful planet, my mom was the judge and I was raised to always think the best of people." Kara sincerely apologized.

"I understand if it is a shock for some of you to suddenly arrive in this weird post-apocalyptic Earth in the middle of a war zone. It took myself and Skikru awhile to get used to the Commander and her people's ways. But Lexa is doing her best to keep everyone alive and while the ways may seem brutal or barbaric everyone is just trying to survive in a cruel and brutal world." Clarke says defending the Commander who looks at her with so much love, Clarke stares back with equal love.

Anya clears her throat breaking up the love fest. Lexa shakes out of her daze and puts her Heda mask on.

"Heda, may I enter?" Tank calls out

"Enter," Lexa said straightening up in her throne.

"Heda the warriors are all packed but they wish to hear you speak before they go. Everyone including Azgeda is looking at your tent right now waiting for you and Wanheda" Tank informed.

"Me?" Clarke asks surprised.

"I don't know why you are still shocked that our people respect and admire you." Anya says. Clarke just shrugs

"I didn't ask for it." Clarke says

"Respect is not asked for, it has to be given." Lexa says wisely. She looks to Tank

"Do they want me to talk right now?" Lexa said.

"Sha." Tank said.

"Besides Fighting Heda, you are the best at giving speeches. And right now the warriors need to know that their Heda is ok, and will lead them once again into a prosperous future." Indra says. Lexa sighs tiredly and begins to put back on her armor with the help of Clarke.

"She's not kidding. The Commanders speeches put even Barry's to shame." Nate says.

Once Lexa is once again dressed she leads the group out of the tent to talk to her warriors.


	17. Chapter 17

Tank wasn't kidding when he said every warrior was watching the tent.

Nyssa, Alex, Kara, and the Legends all moved to the side with Lincoln while Heda and Wanheda stepped forward onto the hill overlooking everyone.

Immediately cheers for Heda and Wanheda erupted. The heroes and Legends watched as the people worshipped the two leaders as if they were gods.

Lexa let the cheering go on for a minute knowing the warriors needed to let it out. She puts up her hand and it falls silent.

"I wish I could do that. Just raise my hand and everyone just shuts up." Alex says.

"That would come in handy."

**"Blood has answered blood. Together we took down an enemy that thought we would just sit back and allow such horrendous crimes against our people to go unpunished. Today we killed a Queen that ruled with fear and violence. Today we proved to our enemies that nothing can defeat the power and dedication of the Coalition." **Lexa said and allowed the warriors to cheer victoriously. Lincoln translated for the Legends and the heroes.

**"We are entering a new era, an era of peace. An era where we don't have to fear Skikru or the Mountain or Azgeda any longer. We are now free to live peacefully without fear the Mountain will kidnap another one of us, without fear of the Queen raiding a village and killing anyone in her path, without fear of Skikru attacking and killing more of us. Today we live free." **Lexa said and the warriors are cheering every word

**"I made an oath as Heda to serve the People, for the people. I will not turn my back on that oath. I don't care if you are Trikru, Azgeda, Skikru, Sankru, Yujleda, Ouskejon Kru, Delfikru, Trishana Kru, Podakru, Ingranrona Kru, Boudalan Kru, or Louwoda Kliron you are all my people. 10 years ago it wasn't possible for Ingranrona Kru and Trishana Kru to be in the same place without killing each other at first sight. It didn't seem possible for long time enemies and rival clans to stand and fight together, for Azgeda to be rid of its tyrant Queen. It wasn't possible for peace to be reached, but the Coalition has proved all of those wrong. I am proud to serve as your Heda, and will proudly serve you till my last breath. Go home, rest, be with your loved ones. There will be a feast to celebrate our victory in a weeks time in Polis**." The Commander said and by now the cheers were deafening.

"And King Roan," Lexa said and everyone went silent and looked to the King. Roan stepped forward nervous.

"She Heda" He called out. Lexa switches to English

"Lead Azgeda with honor, loyalty, and respect. Rebuild Azgeda to be the clan it once was. And remember I have eyes everywhere. If I hear that you are following in your mother's footsteps I will march the Coalition forces on your lands and wipe you and Azgeda out before you even know what is happening. I will not allow any more tyrants to rule Any clan. Do I make myself clear?" Lexa said in her cold Heda voice which makes everyone shiver.

"Yes Heda, You have my word that Azgeda will not be a problem anymore. I will train new people who I trust, get rid of the ones I don't, and always respect and honor your coalition." Roan says and kneels.

"_Kneel gon bilaik heda_." (Kneel for your Heda) Roan demands of the remaining Azgeda warriors who switched sides. They immediately obey.

"We swear loyalty to you Heda Lexa kom Trikru and to the people of the Kongeda who our Queen wronged. We pledge our swords, and our lives to you." Every Azgeda warrior says in unison. Roan walks up to Heda and takes a dagger out putting every warrior on guard. Lexa remains stoic and unflinching and just watches Roan.

He slices his hand and reaches out his arm.

"I bind myself in blood," Roan says. Lexa reaches for the dagger and cuts her hand as well.

"I bind myself in blood " Lexa repeats and grasps the Kings arm in grounder tradition. She pulls him closer and whispers threatening.

"If you screw this up, Your head will be joining your Mothers on a pike outside Azgeda as a warning," Lexa whispers so only he can hear it. He swallows his fear and smirks.

"I hope it won't come to that," Roan said and then leans in and whispers

"I will see if what my mother said is true about Costias body. If it is I will personally deliver it to you if you wish. She deserves a proper burial." Roan whispers and Lexa swallows her tears refusing to let them fall and nods sadly.

"Thank you, Roan, I hope we can mend our clan's bad blood in time. Now go march your people home. If you need any help with rebels don't be afraid to ask." Lexa said and stepped back. He nods and turns to his people

"Let's go home." He says and his warriors cheer.

"You too Kongeda, go home. You've earned it." Lexa said and the warriors cheer and start to march their separate ways home. Trikru and Skikru stay. They will be following the Commander back to the Ship.

"What was that about with Roan?" Anya asks.

"I told him if he messes this up he will join his mothers head on a Pike outside of Azgeda," Lexa said calmly.

Clarke smacked Lexa in the back of the head. Everyone laughs at the shocked and pouting face on the Commander.

"Ow, what was that for?" Lexa said rubbing her head

"Would you stop hurting yourself with your own weapons. First with Kabo to save his wife, now with Roan. I am seriously considering chaining you up in Polis so you can't injure yourself." Clarke says and grabs Lexa's hand and puts a rag on the wound.

"It's funny how you think that will stop the Commander," Lincoln says smirking. Lexa smirks.

"I can easily get out of that you know. When I was 8 Anya chained me up with a brick tied to my feet and threw me in the lake. I had to get out of the chains to get to the top and not drown." Lexa said.

Kara, Alex, and the Legends apart from Sara look at Anya in horror.

"And you thought my training was rough," Alex told Kara.

"What the hell Anya?! You could have killed her." Clarke said. Anya shrugged.

"If she didn't come up in 3 minutes I would have jumped in and saved her. But I was training the next possible Commander and had to train her for everything. Many people want the Commander dead. We saw how me throwing knives at Lexa blindfolded helped her today when Nia threw dirt in her eyes. It saved her life, and her getting out of restraints in a high-stress situations will also help the Commander." Anya explained.

"Did you ever train Heda like a normal human or did you try to actually kill her every lesson. If so I would hate to have you as my teacher." Jax said.

"If it wasn't for her harsh lessons, I would most likely be dead 20 times over. Like Anya said there are always people who want to kill me. So while the lessons sucked it saved me." Lexa said. Anya smirks.

"I couldn't help but notice Commander that your blood is black. Isn't that dangerous?" Alex asks alarmed.

"No, some of my people are nightbloods. After the nuclear war that ended the world the first Commander, Becca Pram Heda injected the survivors with a serum that would protect them from radiation. Over the years the black blood got passed on through generations, and only Nightbloods can become Commander, they are the only ones that can accept the Flame of the Commander without their brain melting. Right now there are 12 nightbloods, children ages 7-16 in Polis training to become the next Commander. When I die, my spirit will choose the next Commander and I will live on through them, provide them guidance." Lexa told the Agent who is curious and amazed by the science in it.

Clarke growls, throws the towel at Lexa then marches down to Skikru.

"Clarke wait," Lexa said realizing her mistake.

"_Jok._" (F*ck) Lexa curses and ordered Octavia and Wanhedas guards to follow Clarke and make sure she stays safe. They nod and go after an angry Wanheda.

"Good job Commander, you pissed off Wanheda," Lincoln said. Lexa grabs his arm and throws him on the ground, he lands on his ass and raises his hand in surrender.

"Great now we have a pissed of Wanheda and an upset Heda. And only those two can calm each other down." Anya said sighing .

"What was that all about?" Nyssa asks confused by the sudden anger from the blonde.

"Clarke doesn't like it when I talk about my death. Being Heda was never a lifetime job, I am the only Heda that has survived after 5 years as Commander, I have been Commander for 10 years and although some of my people may think I'm immortal, I'm not. My time could come at any time and I have made peace with that since I was 5, and learned that I might be the next Heda. Clarke fears that when I die she will be left alone, and worries for her people's safety as well. With me gone there isn't much stopping the next Commander or the clans from Wiping Skikru out as they wanted to all along. But even when I die I will always be with her. I have made the nightbloods swear to protect Clarke and Skikru after my passing and I will be able to see Clarke through the next commander and talk to her through them. So I am never really gone, but she doesn't want to think about me dying." Lexa said.

"She loves you Commander, and when you love someone you can't bear to think about that person not being there anymore. How would you feel if Clarke suddenly died tomorrow?" Sara asks

"I would find the person responsible and kill them in the most painful and slowest way possible," Lexa answered without a second thought.

"I meant emotionally," Sara said

"Violence can be an emotion," Lexa said. Nyssa nodded liking the way the Commander thinks. 

Sara just looks at her and Lexa sighs and looks down to where the can see Clarke talking animated with Bellamy and her friends. Clarke sensing someone looking at her looks up and meets Lexas eyes before looking away.

"I would be the same as I was when I lost Costia, lost, broken, angry, heartbroken, but this time I won't be able to come back from it. I barely survived losing her, and I love Clarke way more than I ever thought possible. I wouldn't be able to live without Clarke." Lexa said honestly.

Everyone smiles at the love that is clearly shown from the usually stoic Commander.

"You won't lose her and she won't lose you Heda for as long as I shall live. There are thousands of people who would lay down their lives for both of you. No other Commander before you has ever had the love and respect you have from the people." Anya says. Lincoln, Tank, and Indra all agree.

"We pledged our lives to you Heda and will protect Clarke with ours as well. You are stuck with us Commander till you die of old age." Lincoln says.

"You just don't want me to die because You want to beat me in a race that you have never been able to win. You never will, too slow and fat." Lexa teased her longtime friend.

"Is that a challenge Heda?" Lincoln says. Lexa takes off her armor and hands it to Indra.

"Wait it needs to be like old times." Tank said standing next to Lincoln and to the right of Lexa.

"_Gyon au_." (Go) Lexa says and takes off.

Indra shakes her head

"I swear it's like babysitting children. I blame Wanheda." Indra says.

Everyone laughs at the antics of the Commander.

"How old is she?" Nyssa asks curiously. She can see that the Commander is young, but she still seems older because of how wise she is.

"22, she had been Heda since she was 12," Anya says watching the race with Lexa winning by a lot.

"She is too young to have so much responsibility thrown at her. She is younger than I am, and still leads 15 thousand people with more wisdom, strength, and honor than I do sometimes." Kara said shocked by the age of which the Commander was thrown into this.

"She has grown up faster than any kid should. She has survived through the murder of her parents, Costia, her sister, Gustus who was like a father to her, and many of her people. She is stronger and wiser than any past Commander. You can never tell she is still so young by watching her lead. But myself and Indra have known her since she was 2 years old." Anya said chuckling when Lexa wins and jumps on Tanks back tackling him to the ground when he says something.

"Sha has been through so much at such a young age, how does she stay so strong?" Stein asks

"She isn't always strong, most of the time she is hurting, but she never lets it show. After Costia, she shut down. She refused to feel and pushed anyone close to her away. She was so angry at the world and couldn't understand why she can never have anything for herself. She threw herself into being Heda, trained until she passed out, took unnecessarily and dangerous risks with her safety. She didn't think she deserved to live when Costia had to die." Anya said sadly.

"That's terrible." Ray said

"She never really had anyone to share her feelings with other than maybe Costia, but even then she kept her feelings tight lipped. She couldn't talk to anyone about her day or her troubles because being Heda means that she is supposed to have the answers to all the problems and not have any herself. It didn't help that the bald headed dick Titus was always in her ear saying that love was weakness, that to be Commander is to be alone and that Hedas aren't supposed to feel, to feel means death." Anya told the group.

Nyssa feels more connected to the Commander. She has been taught the same things and seeing the Commander care and feel gives her hope that maybe she and Sara can do the same. Leave all the bad lessons in the past and live free.

"Titus sounds like a real douche." Alex said breaking Nyssa out of her thoughts.

"He is." Indra and Anya said at the same time

"She is definitely different from the leaders I was, and am used to," Nyssa says admiring the two sides of the Commander.

"She is special." They all hear and turn to see Clarke next to them looking at Lexa like she is the world.

"That she is." Indra agrees. Lexa jumps on Lincolns back and he runs with her up the hill on his back with Tank running behind trying to tickle Lexa as she screams for Lincon to go faster.

By now all of Skikru, Trikru, Legends, and heros are watching the scene with smiles on their faces and laughing at the antics. Even Nyssa smiles which are a very rare sight.

Lincoln puts Lexa down halfway up the hill and Lexa turns around and kicks Tank down the hill stopping him from tickling her. She smiles and continues her walk up the hill.

She stops suddenly when she sees Clarke standing there, she continues to walk and she looks at Clarke shy which is very un heda like.

"Hey Clarke I'm-" Lexa says but is cut off when Clarke kisses her passionately. Wolf whistles and cheers are heard.

"Get it, Princess!!"

"About time!!

"Go, Heda!!"

"Finally." Everyone cheers.

The kiss goes on for a minute when finally Clarke pulls away. Lexa opens her eyes slowly and is breathless.

"What was that for?" Lexa whispers still panting from the kiss.

"Do I need a reason?" Clarke says smiling and looking at Lexas lips again.

"If you are going to kiss me like that every time, definitely not," Lexa says looking into Clarke's eyes. They forget there are other people present until they hear 'get a room' from Raven down below. Clarke flips everyone off.

"You two should probably talk," Zari smirks. Lexa snaps out of her Clarke filled daze and steps away.

"And we will definitely finish this conversation another time, but I promised you I will get you home. So we leave in 10." Lexa said looking at Clarke apologetically. Clarke smiles in understanding and nods her head.

"You will always be Heda First, Lexa, and that's what I lo-" Clarke starts to say but stops herself. Lexa snaps her head up and looks at Clarke hopefully. Clarke steps closer to Lexa and whispers something in her ear. Lexa nods and whispers something back.

They both step away from each other and look down at everyone who pretends they weren't just watching the two leaders.

"I'm glad your warriors are better at Fighting then they are at being subtle." Alex jokes.

"Let's get the Legends home. _Taim na bants_" (Let's go) Lexa orders and everyone gets into position with some warriors mounting horseback and galloping ahead to scout.


	18. Chapter 18

The Legends and the heroes were behind Lexa with some Skikru. Warriors and Skikru were spread out ahead and some Trikru followed in the trees. Lexa and Clarke were in the middle surrounded by Wanheda's guards, the royal guard and as always Indra and Anya.

Most of the trip was done in small talk and the occasional laugh coming from the rowdy group in the back.

"Have you ever envisioned yourself in the future with wife and kids?" Clarke asks Lexa out of the blue. The guards all hung back a little to give the two leaders some privacy.

"Not really, because it was never something I thought I can do being Heda. I thought about maybe bonding with Costia, but it was still too soon and then she was taken from me so I stopped dreaming of it because it will never be anything but a fairytale for me." Lexa told the blonde.

"Do you want to have a wife and kids? Not if it's possible and not speaking as Commander, but Lexa." Clarke said pushing the subject.

Lexa thought for a minute.

"I would love to be able to have a Kwin and my own kids one day, live on the outskirts of Polis and live peacefully with the woman I love. If someone would have asked me a couple of months ago, I would have kicked them off my tower, but that dream has crossed my mind once again very recently." Lexa said looking at Clarke quickly before her eyes once again scanned her surroundings.

"What about you?" Lexa asked.

"I always dreamed of getting married one day to Prince Charming or a Princess and have kids when I was younger, but when I got arrested I never expected to live past 18 so those dreams were quickly crushed. Then I met this beautiful, stunning, smart, badass Grounder Commander with abs like steel and sexy tattoos and I found myself hoping that maybe someday that pipe dream can become a reality." Clarke said looking at Lexa to get her point across.

"Maybe someday," Lexa whispered hopefully looking at Clarke kissable lips. She was debating if it was worth it to just push Clarke up against the tree and have her way with her in front of everyone.

"Please for the love of everything Holy just Bang each other already!!" Raven yelled out breaking the eye sex that was going on.

Everyone laughed harder than what was probably necessary and Lexa and Clarke blushed deep red and looked away. Clarke and Lexa both stopped walking and joined the group in the back with her Royal guard and more Trikru dropping back as well for extra protection.

"Raven unless you want a repeat of what happened in TonDC I would keep your comments to yourself," Lexa warned the feisty Latina.

"And this time I won't save your ass," Clarke added. Raven immediately shut up

"I agree with Raven you are both way to tense and need to get laid," Anya says adding in her unhelpful advice per usual.

"Of course you agree with her Anya, you want to sleep with her," Lexa said. Raven and Anya both tried and failed to get out a coherent sentence. Lincoln high fived his best friend.

"You finally managed to make her speechless," Lincoln said laughing at the expense of his other friend.

"Don't even try to hide it, Anya. Part of being Heda is knowing how to read someone. How to tell when someone is lying to me, or hiding something. It is written all over both of your faces." Lexa said effectively shutting up both Woman.

Anya leaves and a minute later Tank walks up.

"Anya forced me to switch positions with her. What did you do?" Tank smirked at the Commander

"Confronted her about her feelings for a certain Latina. You know for me being the unfeeling, stoic robot she sure handled her feelings a lot worse than I did." Lexa said.

"I have a question. I keep hearing your people speak a different language what is it? I don't recognize it." Alex says

"I don't either and I know 23 different languages," Nyssa said.

"Damn that's a lot," Monroe says.

"Being a worldwide assassin meant I needed to blend into the locals and knowing their language is one way. Whenever I wasn't training or on missions I would learn a new language." Nyssa said.

"To answer your question the language of my people is Trigdeslang. Over the years more and more English was lost and we adapted and created our own language. Only my warriors and Ambassadors know the enemy's language fluently." Lexa told the group.

"Do your people know Trigdeslang Clarke?" Kara asks

"Some do, Octavia is pretty fluent but she is Trikru. Kane knows a little, enough to have a simple conversation. The Commander, Lincoln, and a Trikru healer, Nyko have been teaching me and I know more than Kane, but less than Octavia. But most of Skikru do not know it." Clarke explained.

"I heard you speaking a different language earlier Nyssa. What was that?" Lexa asks curiously

"That was Arabic. My native tongue and the first language of the League. Everyone in the league spoke it. I speak fluent English, except for some weird phrases and slang as Sara calls it, but I prefer speaking in Arabic." Nyssa said, and Lexa nodded understanding.

"Same with me. I hear some Skikru phrases and it makes no sense. Such as Over the moon, how can someone be over the moon, or beat around the bush. Why can't you just move someone to the side and beat them there? Why do you have to beat around the bush?" Lexa said looking at Nyssa confused and Nyssa looks equally baffled.

"Sara once told me she was under the weather, and I didn't understand I mean how can you be under weather, the weather is not a physical state and therefore you can't be under the weather. There was another time we were undercover as shoppers and she said that something would cost her an arm and a leg, I was ready to kill a man and take there arm and leg so she can get what she wanted " Nyssa said.

"That's love bitch," Raven said and high fived Harper

For the next 20 minutes, everyone listened as the two women went back and forth about the weird sayings they have heard. Everyone was trying not to laugh at the deeply confused woman as they went on and on.

"Now that I think about it, you two are really alike," Sara says interrupting the two woman.

"How so?" Lexa asks

"Well for 1, you are both leaders, Lexa is the Commander, Nyssa was Ras Al Ghul and leader of the assassins. You have both trained since you could walk, can kill someone 100 different ways using their pinky finger. Both had strict, douchy, psychotic, crazy mentors, Nyssa her dad, and Lexa, Titus. You both have many enemies that want to kill you all the time. You are both book nerds, are extreme workaholics, and both love a blonde badasses." Sara listed off and high fived Clarke. Lexa and Nyssa looked at each other and shrugged.

"I swear on another earth you two are sisters," Zari said

"So Commander it seems like Skikru and your people get along pretty well, but I am told that isn't the case," Alex says. Skikru and the grounders around them laugh.

"That was most certainly not the case that long ago," Bellamy said.

"Please explain," Kara said intrigued.

"When the first 100 of us landed here we landed on Trikru territory and burned down some of their lands, chased away all the wildlife, all on accident of course. We thought we were alone, the only ones left of the human race. On our first day down here Jasper was speared in the chest by what we learned wasn't the grounders but a reaper. We went to war with the grounders after a botched peace meeting that ended in gunfire, a biological attack on our camp, multiple ambushes from Trikru, a blown-up bridge ending in a butt load of casualties, an attack on an innocent village by rogues, burning 300 warriors alive, etc. So our history is anything but peaceful." Raven said. Kara and Alex's jaws were on the floor at hearing the violent bloodshed and history between the two people. Even Nyssa was surprised by the violent past, and she doesn't suprise easily.

"But after we were forced to work together and defeat a common enemy we began to see each other in a different light, and have begun to get along much better. This is the second time we have fought alongside the Commander and her people, and we have all become more comfortable with the other." Clarke said.

"If it wasn't for Clarke proposing a way to defeat the Reapers and end the Mountain I would have wiped all of Skikru out. A lot of accidents and misunderstandings caused many of the unfriendly and violent encounters. Many lives were lost on both sides, but We have learned not to be burdened by our past mistakes and encounters and instead focus on fixing our mistakes and making sure no misunderstandings follow." Lexa said.

"What about the clans? I heard they were fighting each other constantly until recently." Alex said

"Sha, most of the clans have a long history of killing each other and being bitter rivals. Most of the rivalries have started over a petty argument that escalated out of hand and the real stories have been changed to fit each sides bias. It was unheard of that, for example, the Plains Riders and the Lake people could even be in the same vicinity without killing each other. Now, most of the fighting is done with words in the Ambassador meetings." Lexa said. Indra and Tank both groaned hating those meetings.

"I take it from the reactions that the meeting aren't fun." Stein guessed

"There isn't anything in this world that the ambassadors won't fight about from what color is best, to if it's raining or not. No one can agree on anything, and let their egos and pride guide their words instead of their mind. There was an 8-hour debate on how to properly weigh a grain of rice. I have mastered the look that looks like I am listening, but I am usually brainstorming ways to kill all of them or how long it will take each of their bodies to hit the ground from my balcony after I kick them out of the tower." Lexa said.

"You can't just kick people out of the tower for no reason!!" Kara exclaimed.

"There is always a reason, I am not a cold-blooded murderer. I only kick people out of the tower if they disrespect me, disobey me, physically harm another ambassador, try to harm me, or threaten another individual or clan. I always step in when I feel an argument is going to get physical or call an end to the meeting if I sense that the ambassadors are losing their patience and nerve" Lexa said.

"Still, I don't think it's right," Kara said.

"The world isn't right. It was destroyed based on people thinking they were doing the right thing." Raven sighed

"Sometimes we have to do what is wrong to survive. The ground is unforgiving and you will be killed in a second by one of the many dangerous things on this Earth if you show weakness." Clarke said.

There was silence for a while with everyone taking in the scenery and in the Legends and the Heroes case explore a new planet.

There was a commotion ahead and Indra, Tank, and Anya, who returned a little bit ago stepped in front of the Commander as protection from whatever was ahead. Skikru had their weapons out and stood in front of the Commander, Legends, and heroes.

A group of warriors walked back to the Commander carrying two people.

Skikru immediately recognized one of them. John Murphy.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lexa asked looking at the two people a shirtless man and a woman with tattoos on her face and a glove on her left hand.

"Heda, these two have been robbing people in these areas for the past couple of weeks, they just tried to rob us and attacked us when they saw we were warriors." One of the Trikru warriors told his Heda.

"Murphy what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Clarke sighed.

"You know him?" Lexa asked looking between the man and Clarke.

"Yes, he is John Murphy one of the original 100. He disappeared a couple of months ago. He murdered two of us, tried to hang Bellamy, and forced a 12-year-old girl to commit suicide." Clarke said. Everyone looked appalled even the grounders.

"Heda what should we do with them?" The warrior asks

"Take them to the nearest village where they will receive 10 whips each for theft."

"That's bullshit." The woman mumbled

"I can give you more if you really want it." Lexa joked. Many people had to hide their laughs or smiles at the sassy remark.

Alex choked, not expecting that.

"What is your name?" Lexa asked looking at the girl. The woman looked at the Commander looking like she is trying to piece together a tough puzzle.

"Emori. But you never cared before. Why start now?" Emori said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about? I care about all of my people." Lexa said confused by the hatred that is clearly evident in the girl's eyes. Lexa doesn't recognize the girl so she has never met her so she couldn't have pissed her off.

"Not the _Frikdreina_. According to the law, we are throwaways." Emori said with disdain and hatred clear in her voice.

"Ahh," Lexa said. Now she understood.

"Who are the Fred- whatever?" Bellamy asks. 

"_Frikdreina_, they are people affected by the radiation and born with a defect. Past Commanders saw them as a stain on the blood stain and banished them." Lexa explained

"That's horrible, you can't just banish people because they are different," Kara said. Lexa looked at her bored

"First off that was not my law, I never agreed with it. And secondly, you obviously haven't heard the news." Lexa said aiming the last part at Emori.

"Heard what news?" The woman said confused.

"Heda disbanded that law a month ago. Skikru has offered to help fix any deformities they can. Heda made it illegal to send a deformed child or anyone away." Anya told the woman who was shocked. How could she not have hard this? She always thought the Commander didn't care about her or her people and was as bad as the previous Heda. She looked at the Commander apologetically.

Emori bowed in apology.

"I am sorry Heda, I was unaware that you did such a thing. I will accept any punishment for disrespecting you." Emori said.

"There will be no punishment for that. I understand where your hate came from. You were unaware of the new law. But you will still face punishment for theft." Lexa said and Emori bowed her head.

A warrior came rushing up to Lexa.

"_Heda, he was raun tes village. He let tes hef frag op Ai humoun._" (Commander he was in the village, he let the man kill my wife) The warrior said angrily.

"_Are Yu gon klin?"_ (Are you Positive?) Lexa asked the man looking at Murphy

"_Sha Heda, Ai saw em kom Ai gada in eyes"_ (Yes, Commander I saw him with my own eyes) The man said.

Lexa glared at Murphy and stepped closer.

"What did he say?" Miller asked noticing the change in the Commander.

"He recognized Murphy as the other guy that was in the village when Finn murdered 18 people including his wife," Lincoln said

"Shit. She's going to kill him " Nate said. Everyone was on edge seeing what the Commander is going to do.

"You were seen by some of my people in the village during the time your friend massacred 18 of my people. Innocent men, woman, and children. You stood by as the boy kept shooting... I have been looking for you" Lexa said coldly.

"Convenient how your people left out the part where I did try to stop him." Murphy sneered at the Commander.

"You didn't try hard enough. You too had a gun, you could have shot him, or taken away the gun, or knocked him out, anything, but you didn't and 18 innocent people, good people were murdered." Lexa said.

"Good, you can all burn in hell for all I care," Murphy said, and Everyone gasped including Emori.

"Murphy shut the hell up if you want to live." Multiple Skikru warned. But Murphy didn't listen.

"If I had it my way I would kill every fucking Grounder I see," Murphy growled. He hates grounders apart from maybe Emori.

Every warrior growled angrily and looked to their Heda for orders.

Lexa nodded blankly and the warriors around Murphy started beating the man close to death.

Emori was screaming and trying to get away.

"Take her away," Lexa said and the warriors obeyed and dragged a still screaming Emori.

"Lexa," Clarke said in warning. She might not like Murphy and knows that he deserves this, but she still doesn't want him to die.

Kara tries to get by and save the man but is held back by the Legends, some Skikru, and Alex.

Lexa looks at Clarke and growls

"_Teik em kik raun_." (Let him live) Lexa orders and immediately the warriors back away leaving a badly beaten Murphy.

"You threaten my people again and I will not show mercy. I will make your death as slow and as painful as possible." Lexa warned in a deadly calm voice.

Murphy looked at the Commander with so much disdain his eyes.

"I'm going to start with you," Murphy said and whipped out a knife he hid in his boot and threw it at the Commander. 

Everyone froze as they watched the knife fly toward the Commander's heart.

"Commander watch out!!"

"Heda!!" Skikru and Trikru yelled out in warning.

Lexa caught the knife an inch from her heart calmly and looked at Murphy with a tilt of her head.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief and turns their murderous gazes to Murphy who for the first time looked scared.

Lexa stopped her warriors for killing the man and with all the calmness in the world took a step toward twirling the dagger expertly without a care in the world.

Everyone was a little put off by the calmness the Commander is displaying after someone tried to kill her.

"If you are going to try to kill me at least make it harder to stop. I knew you were going to try something since I first saw you, and have been waiting." Lexa said still twirling the dagger and taking another step forward. She stopped and looked at Murphy deadly.

Lexa threw the dagger and it cut off Murphy's right ear and landed in the tree behind him.

"Damn that was a good throw," Mick admired

Murphy fell to the ground in pain and held his now bleeding head.

"Next time I will take more than just your ear so listen very carefully," Lexa said and stepped closer so she was in his personal space.

"Now usually a crime against Heda is punishable by 1000 cuts, then 100 lashes from the whip and then you are left to die tied up in the forest for scavengers to feed on" Lexa said and some people gasped hearing the punishment. Murphy jumped up and tried to get away but Lexa grabbed him with one hand and threw him against the tree with the strength that would rival Supergirls, Trikru held him down.

"But since you have threatened my people, robbed my people blind, and stood by as innocents were murdered, tried to kill me, and I'm not even going to add in the crimes against Skikru you have done." Lexa listed off and circled the man like a predator stalking their prey.

"Your punishment will be 1000 cuts, 140 whips for theft, attempted assassination of Heda, threats against my people and 18 whips for each life lost. Nyko will make sure you live through all this so you can face the next part of your punishment. You will serve the people of TonDC, the village where the massacre took place for 18 months. You won't be a slave, but you will serve the people. You will then be shipped off to King Roan in Azgeda where you will undergo the intense, brutal, deadly training of an Azgeda warrior. You will learn honor, loyalty, strength, bravery, and what it means to be a warrior everything you don't have. After you completed all of that you are free to go back to Skikru if they want you and if they don't you will be banished from my lands never to return again." The Commander explained.

"Sounds fair to me." Sara shrugs. Personally, she thinks he deserves worse, and he got off easy.

"If you so much as look at my people wrong I will not hesitate to slit your throat. Am I clear?" Lexa said darkly.

Murphy nods frightened.

"Good. Guards take him away to receive his punishment and get him medical attention for his ear." Lexa ordered

"Sha Heda." 4 guards bow and drag Murphy away.

"That was more merciful than what I would have done," Kane says honestly. He would have floated a would-be assassin without hesitation.

"I do not like to kill. Yes I, am really good at it, but I prefer Peace. And if I would have killed him he would not have suffered half the pain the victims' families feel. This way he pays for the 18 lives lost, and the families and my people can get justice." Lexa told the group.

"I don't understand how you can possibly stay so calm through all this," Alex says

"If I freak out then everyone is tense and tense warriors are not a good combo. I have meditated since I was 8 and it helps ground me. Not a lot can make me mad or lose control, it just was never my personality." Lexa shrugged.

"Did you have to cut off his ear?" Kara asks

"He tried to take my life and all I took was his ear. So yes I did have to take his ear." Lexa said.

The rest of the trip was in relative silence with occasional small talk, and laughter here and there.

Most Skikru and Trikru broke off and went home. With only about 50 warriors stating with the group.

"We're here."


	19. Chapter 19

"We're here," Sara says. Everyone looks around but there is nothing.

"There's nothing here," Clarke says stating the obvious

"Remember when I said the Waverider can become invisible?" Sara said

"Right." Clarke nodded and looked around awkwardly before saying

"So how do you make it not invisible?"

Sara raises her hand to her ear

"Gideon disable incognito defenses and open the cargo bay door," Sara ordered

A second later a huge ship, smaller and flatter than the ark appeared.

"What the hell?!" Octavia exclaimed jumping back. The grounders also look scared and worried.

"Come on," Nate said walking up the ramp.

Lexa turns to her people.

"Indra, Anya, Lincoln, Octavia, Wanheda, Monty, Raven, Kane, and Bellamy will come with me. The rest of you create a perimeter and keep your eyes open and alert, I still don't completely trust their tek." Lexa orders and leads the selected group up to the unfamiliar ramp and into an unknown ship.

Lexa proceeds with caution looking around at the weird, spacey ship.

Alex, Nyssa, and Kara also looked around the ship with mix reactions of awe, skepticism, and for Kara a sense of home.

Sara led the group through hallways filled with wires hanging down, doors at every turn, and tek for days.

The grounders we're amazed by the tek and Raven was in geek heaven. She looked at the machinery and technology with awe and pure joy.

They finally made it to the center console and everyone took a chance to look around and take in their surroundings.

"Welcome to the Waverider, the Legends home for the past 3 years I believe, time goes by differently in the time stream," Sara said motioning around.

"It's... Impressive." Lexa says still surveying her surroundings.

"Welcome back Legends," Gideon says, her blue floating head appearing on the console.

Multiple screams of fear we're heard as everyone pulled out their weapons and pointed it at the floating head.

Anya and Indra took up protective positions in front of the Commander.

"Woah, Woah calm down, this is Gideon our AI," Zari said trying to calm down the terrified grounders.

"She can talk?!" Bellamy exclaimed

"Of course she can." Ray shrugs.

"This shit is crazy," Raven says looking around in wonder.

"Zari, Jax why don't you take Raven and Monty to the engine room and try to figure out how to get the ship running again," Sara ordered

"Aye aye, Captain," Zari said and led the group to the engine room.

"So what is it you guys do?" Bellamy asks

"I mean you gave us a vague description, but never really specified," Clarke added on

"Gideon pull up the anachronism map." Sara orders and a second later a map appears on the console.

"You see these lines?" Sara asks. Everyone steps closer and examines the lines

"Sha." Lexa nods

"Those lines represent the timeline. These dots show irregularities in the timeline, events or people that aren't supposed to be there. Our job is to go to that time and place and restore the timeline back to the original one, and change the events to fit the regular one or remove people from that timeline and place them back where they belong." Sara explains

"But in true Legends fashion, our plans always go to shit and we end up messing up the timeline worse than what it was before we manage to fix it," Amaya says

"I have heard Oliver talking about your motto. Sometimes you screw things up for the better. That does not sound like a good motto to follow." Alex comments

"The grounders Motto is Blood must have Blood, so I say ours is a little better and less killy," Nate says

"Blood must have blood has always been our way," Lexa says

"Are you mocking our culture?" Indra says lowly

"Not at all, I'm just saying in the way of mottos go, ours involves a lot less death, " Nate explains putting his hands up in surrender

"Unless you are Sara and die every year," Mick adds on with a beer in his hand finally.

Sara just shrugs

"What is this I hear beloved? You died again?" Nyssa asks

"Ollie didn't tell you?" Sara asks

"Oliver and I don't exactly get together and talk beloved. I barely tolerate him enough as it is. I would never purposely spend time with him. The only reason I have not killed him is that he was once special to you." Nyssa says. Sara smiles.

"Not anymore, he ruined that friendship, maybe far down the road we can trust each other again, but not any time soon. And Yes, I did die again, our former Captain was brainwashed and shot me, then snapped my neck. Gideon brought me back though." Sara reassured her former lover.

"You are like a death magnet." Kara gasps

"Clarke is the one called Commander of death. Maybe that should be my new name." Sara said thinking of a possible name change once again

"The title of Wanheda is sacred to our people and only one person can bear the name," Anya says a little protectively. Clarke smiled. Who would have thought that the woman she first met on the bridge or the one that she fought at the dropship would one day become a Friend, a protector? Certainly not her.

"Got it, the names taken," Sara said.

"So you said you have returned people back to their original place?" Kane asks

"Yes." Stein answers

"Can you give us some examples?" He asks

"Well, we recused Albert Einstein, fought in WWII, saved a baby dominator, which was an alien we all later had to fight together in a big team up with the rest of the teams and returned it to its mother, sent Helen of Troy to an island of warrior woman because men would fight over her, and had to fight Grodd, a giant telepathic Monkey, who ruled over humans." Sara summarized.

The grounders and Skikrus faces were of disbelief, shock, and wonder.

"I have so many questions, I don't even know where to start," Clarke said

"I have to agree, those sound like crazy stories only heard in fairytales," Alex said.

"To be fair, we are in a couple of fairytales, Mick has his own statue in his honor, Ray was knighted, Nate met his grandfather, I was almost burned at the stake, Amaya has met her grandchildren from the future. So nothing is crazy for us Legends." Sara said

"You definitely have a unique team Captain Lance," Lexa said.

"Well, we are family now. The original losers. Even Mick has become a brother to us all even if he will deny it outright." Nate says. Mick just grunts but doesn't deny it.

"Nyssa I actually have a question for you, and you don't have to accept or say yes." Sara turns to her former lover.

Nyssa gives the Captian her full attention.

"Will you join the Legends? Gideon told me that after the league disbanded, you don't really have a purpose anymore and I will love to have you around more." Sara asks hopefully.

Nyssa looks shocked and takes a minute to think it over

"Ok." She finally says

"Wait really?! You don't have to do it for me. It needs to be something you want." Sara says

"I will do anything for you Sara, but I also want this. It will be Something new for me, something challenging. And any excuse to be near you and away from Oliver is a win." Nyssa reassured the Captain who smiled.

Lexa smiled proud of Nyssa, although she knew it wasn't her Nyssa, she was still glad that she was happy, and had someone to love. She looked over at Clarke who also had a smile on her face and couldn't help but fall more in love with this beauty from the sky.

Raven walked in and saw the Commander giving heart eyes to Clarke and Nyssa and Sara practically eye fucking and had to chuckle. 3 of the most badass women in the world were reduced to mush from love and hoped one day she could have that. She unconsciously looked over at Anya, the beautiful, strong, sassy, protective warrior woman who has caught her by surprise and took her heart without even noticing it.

She shook out of her haze and cleared her throat getting everyone attention.

"Sorry to break up the love fest going on in here, but we have good news," Raven says.

"What is it?" Anya asks softly, her voice softer than she has ever spoken before and Lexa and the people closest to her heart all smiled knowing that the warrior general is head over heels in love with the fiery Latina.

Raven forget how to breathe for a second but quickly recovers.

"Between my genius brain, Monty's engineer brain and the smarts of Zari and Jax we have found the problem and have a solution. We should be able to get the ship up and running in the next couple hours." Raven informed the group.

"Well done Raven kom Skikru." Lexa praised.

"Thank you so much," Sara said.

"Alex and I should probably be going back to our earth now that we know you guys will be ok," Kara said. Alex nodded

"It was really nice to meet you all. Maybe someday we can all come back here and see how you guys are doing." Alex suggested.

"It was nice to meet you too Alex, I hope we will get that maybe someday," Kane says diplomatically.

"May we meet again," Clarke says in farewell.

"And remember what I told you Alex. Go with your heart. Talk to her and maybe you will get the happy ending you deserve." Sara says. No one knew what she was talking about, but apparently, Alex did and she smiled a sad smile.

"I hope so," Alex said.

Kara opened up her extrapolater and the two women disappeared.

"That will always be weird for me," Clarke mumbled and Lexa and the other people in the room nodded in agreement.

"Captain, Ava Sharp is trying to board the waverider, but can't because we are across the earth. She is calling you know." Gideon informed.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck," Sara said. The Legends looked scared

"Who is Ava Sharp?" Lexa asks

"She is the director of the Time Bureau and hates the Legends with a passion. She has been trying to arrest us." Sara said

"Why?" Bellamy asks

"We may or may not have accidentally broken all of the time when we saved the world from 3 douche bags who were trying to shape reality as we know it," Nate says

"Time pigs. I hate Time Pigs" Mick said from his spot.

"So you are fugitives?" Indra says

"More or less," Ray said.

"What do you want me to do Captian?" Gideon asks

"Don't let her know our location or allow her to board our ship. But put her on." Sara says.

"Just stay quiet and hidden please," Sara told the Earth 100 inhabitants who all nodded and moved to the side.

Nyssa moved to Sara's side. She doesn't like the sound of this woman who is trying to take away her beloved.

A face appears on the screen. She is blonde, tall, wearing a suit, and has her hair down flowing past her shoulders. She is very attractive.

"Well if it isn't Director Sharpe, what can we do for you?" Sara asks innocently.

"Captain Lance, the Time Bureau has noticed that we are unable to pick up your signature. What have you and your band of idiots done now?" Ava asks in a clipped voice

"Would you believe me if I said we were off-world?" Sara said

"I don't care where you are hiding Ms. Lance but when I find you I am bringing all of you in and charging you with time crimes and treason," Ava says

"What the hell for?! We never commited any treason" Sara said getting angry. When Ava was about to talk Sara spoke up

"You know what I think you need? you need to get laid and get that stick out of your ass." Sara said much to the amusement of everyone in the ship who had to hold in their laughs at the shocked and offended face of the Director.

"If you want me or my team you will have to go through me. And unlike our last encounter, it won't end in a tie." Sara said piquing the curiosity of everyone.

"What do you mean beloved?" Nyssa says speaking for the first time. Ava looks shocked, and maybe a little jealous. Apparently recognizing the woman from Sara's file.

"The last time we met, we fought each other for like an hour. She tried to arrest me and my team while we were on a mission and I wasn't going down without a fight." Sara explained. Nyssa cle clenched her jaw and straightened up putting on her Ras Al ghul mask and glared at the Time agent.

"I don't know who you are, but if you try to harm Ta-er al-Usfar or her friends I will reinstate the League of Assassins and be marching my troops to your front door. The League has eyes everywhere and knows everything so don't think we can't figure out who you are, where you live or where you work. If we meet, you better hope I am in a forgiving mood for harming my beloved. I taught Sara everything she knows and has been trained to kill since I was 2, so I guarantee I am a better fighter than you. Am I clear?" Nyssa warned in a deadly tone that struck fear in her assassins hearts. Lexa admired the strength and fierceness of the woman.

Ava looks scared but tried to hide it behind a glare. She nods despite herself.

"We will see you soon Sara," Ava says and disconnects the call

"What a bitch," Gideon says and everyone chokes hearing the snarky come back.

"Gideon never change." Sara laughs

"It is impossible for me to change Captain, " Gideon says seriously.

Sara sighs and shakes her head fondly.

"Thank you, Nyssa, you didn't have to go all Ra's Al Ghul on her and scare the living daylights out of her, but I appreciate it. She deserved it." Sara says. Nyssa looks extremely confused at the new phrase but smiles when she sees Sara's genuine smile.

"Can I Just say i am glad she is on our side. She is scary." Ray said looking at Nyssa with admiriation.

"Anyone who can get the time pig to shut up is a partner worth keeping." Mick said

"What does Ta-er al-Usfar mean? You keep calling her that." Anya asks.

"In the League, everyone has to have an Arabic name. Sara chose  
Ta-er al-Usfar translating to Canary or yellow bird." Nyssa explains

"Why did you choose that name?" Lexa asks

"When the boat I was on sunk, I was swept out into the Ocean where I floated for days with no water, no food, and was losing hope to survive but on the 8th day a Canary appeared next to me, and now I think it was just a delusion but a minute later a boat appeared and saved me. Getting saved by that boat ended up being worse for me than dying at sea though." Sara said.

"Why?" Bellamy asks

"The people on that boat we're not nice people. They were a bunch of crazy people who were looking for a cure to make you a super soldier, imagine the reapers, that's mostly what they wanted to create. I was forced to make and research the drug, and experiment on people. I was made into a torturer and was beaten, raped and tortured if I didn't comply with the doctor's orders. Eventually, Oliver saved me and we ended up on an island literally named after Hell, and believe me it was." Sara concluded her tragic backstory.

Everyone looked on with carrying levels of shock, anger, sympathy, and sadness. They all respected the captain that much more.

"Pain and I have come to an understanding a long time ago." Sara shrugged seeing the looks she was receiving.

"Even so, no one should be forced to bear that much pain at such a young age," Lexa said

"You are one to talk, you started to lead 15 thousand people at the age of 12. You have lost more people than anyone I now and still you stay calm, strong and unflinching for your people even when all you want to do is break down and give up. Trust me I know." Sara says. Lexa and Sara look at each other with a newfound understanding of one another.

The next couple hours are of The Legends showing the Earth 100 people around the Waverider, introducing new foods, showing them music, and what they call old world stuff. They answer any questions they can about their world and the tech. Everyone even Skikru is amazed by everything. They all started out unsure and nervous but gradually become more open and asked more questions.

3 hours and lots of stories later a beaming Raven, followed by a tired Jax, a calm Zari, and a smiling Monty appeared in the library where everyone was.

"We did it!!! You guys are all good to go home." Raven clapped.

"Excellent. Thank you so much." Sara thanked sincerely.

"It was mostly Raven, she thought of a way to fix the ship and built in the extrapolater into the mainframe so Gideon can program an Earth in and we can be there in a split second, at any time or place." Zari praised

"I knew there was a genius behind all that insufferableness somewhere." Octavia teased the Mechanic who flipped the warrior off.

"That means we can come to your earth anytime," Ray says excitedly. He likes this earth and its people.

"That's good. Maybe one day you can all come back. Just remember next time don't point any weapons at anyone and be careful not to just pop up in the middle of a war, or someplace inappropriate." Clarke warned

"We will make sure to double-check our coordinates should we be back here someday," Amaya says.

Sara and the Legends walked the group back outside.

"Thank you for helping us in our war against Azgeda. We would have lost a lot more people if it wasn't for you. I owe you a blood debt." Lexa said

"Already paid in full Commander. Thank you for not killing us at first sight, and for helping us get home." Sara said. She reached her hand out and Lexa shook it in grounder fashion

"May we meet again," Lexa said, adopting the Skikru way of Saying goodbye

"May we meet again. And if you want my advice. Don't be afraid to feel. Love is not weakness let it be your strength. I know certain blonde Skikru leader who will be more than happy to be your strength. Let her in." Sara added sincerely. Lexa nodded and smiled softly.

The Legends now including Nyssa walked back on the ship and the door closed behind them.

Everyone stood back from the ship and watched it take off and disappear in the sky

"I am going to miss them," Raven said

"They certainly are a unique group of people," Lincoln said

"That's putting it lightly," Octavia says.

"Ok, now how about us ourselves go home. Skikru thank you for your help, and hopefully, I will see you in Polis soon to make you the 13th clan." Lexa said and shook Kane's hand.

He led his group away while Trikru bowed to their Commander and went home as well.

"In a weeks time, we will go to Flokru to honor the dead. Clarke, you are more than welcome to join me." Lexa said

"I made you a deal that after the war I will go to Polis with you. I am honoring that deal. Plus you still owe me a very important conversation that kept being interrupted." Clarke says and Lexa smirks imagine all the things she is going to do it Clarke when they are finally alone and what she is going to show her in Polis.

The Royal Guard, Anya, Indra, Lincoln, Octavia and Clarke all followed Lexa back to Polis.


	20. Chapter 20

TWO YEARS LATER

All of the Arrowverse teams are gathered on the Waverider catching up. They just defeated another big bad and are relaxing.

Alex, Maggie, Kara, Winn, and J'onn are there for team Supergirl

Oliver, Felicity, Thea, and Diggle are there for team Arrow

The Legends are all there apart from Stein and Jax. Ava is also there. Last year the two teams met on common ground and Ava learned to accept the team and even admire them. Her and Nyssa still butt heads every now and then, but they have become sort of like friends.

And Barry, Iris, Cisco, and Caitlin are there for team Flash

"Anyone else feel up to a trip to earth 100? I want to see them all again. Its been awhile. And I kind of miss them and that crazy world." Sara asks

"I'm down. Alex told me much about the earth and especially the Commander and I am curious." Maggie says. After Alex came back from the trip to Earth 100, she called her and asked to talk it out. They did and Maggie realized that she may not want kids right away but she loves Alex so much she sees herself with multiple kids down the road. They got married last year and are happy.

Barry, Oliver, Felicity, Thea, Cisco, Iris, Kara, Alex, and Maggie along with all the Legends and Ava agreed to go.

"First we need to know if they are all still alive on that earth because anything is possible with them. Gideon is Lexa and all of them still alive?" Sara asks

"Yes Heda Lexa is still alive although suffered an attack shortly after you left, but she survived and is still Commander. Clarke is also still alive. A few Skikru and Trikru have passed through." Gideon informed the group.

"Anyone, we know?" Ray asks sadly, he was hoping everyone was still alive

"Monroe, Miller, Harper, Fox and some more Skikru died protecting The grounders. Some Trikru also died in an attack. It's better they explain it." Gideon said.

"That's awful. They were good people." Amaya said and everyone shared a moment of silence for the fallen.

"Well let's go. Before we left Lexa gave me the coordinates to Polis, there Capital so we can go there. Hopefully, they are there." Sara said and put in coordinates to the Wavewider.

The people staying behind to watch the respective cities portaled away, and seconds later everyone was strapped in and zipped through the time stream.

This Time Sara put on incognito right way so no one will notice the falling ship and gently lowered it to a field over a hill out of sight.

"At least we didn't destroy any of her lands this time," Ray said.

"That's a bonus," Sara said and led everyone off the ship.

"According to the coordinates, Polis should be just over that hill," Sara said and everyone made their way to the hill.

They all gasped at the sight of a tall, candle-shaped tower in the middle of a bustling city where they can hear people calling out, children playing, merchants trying to sell stuff.

"Woah, this is not what I imagined when you said a post-apocalyptic world," Maggie said.

"There are so many people," Felicity said amazed.

The large group made there way down the hill and into Polis without a problem.

Once they entered the city they got a lot of stares and curious glances.

"Wanheda!!" Some people called out alarmed by the large group.

"Who is Wanheda?!" Thea asks on edge

"Clarke," Nate says

"I thought Lexa was Heda or Commander," Oliver said confused

"She is. But Clarke in the eyes of Lexa's people is almost an equal to Heda and it doesn't hurt that I am almost positive they are together. If they aren't by now I say we go with Octavia's idea and lock them in a room." Zari says.

Everyone in the city is stopped and looking at the new arrivals curious, but luckily not threatening.

Not even a minute later the crowd parted and Clarke flanked by 6 guards makes her way through the crowd.

She grins brightly seeing the Legends.

"Everyone carry on. It's ok." Clarke calls out and everyone complies and goes back to their business

"_Wanheda Are Yu sure Yu na na ok?_" (Are you sure you are going to be ok?) A merchantman asks protectively

"Sha Camerone. I got 6 of the best guards and a city that will defend me if necessary, but it's not." Clark smiles kindly at the man. He nods and goes back to work but still keeps an eye on their Wanheda along with almost everyone in the city.

"Clarke it's good to see you again. I see you are still alive and well " Sara smiles. Clarke returns to smile and shakes Sara's hand in grounder fashion.

"Nice to see you too Sara. I see you brought more friends." Clarke said looking at the new people.

"I did, they all wanted to meet you and Lexa and see this earth," Sara said

"Speaking of Lexa where is she?" Zari asks looking around.

"She is an ambassador meeting at the moment," Clarke said and right as she said that everyone heard yelling and a thump.

The group all looked on shocked at the fallen man

"She just kicked someone off her tower didn't she?" Clarke said not even bothering to turn around.

They all nod. Clarke sighs

"Tank I win!!" Clarke yells out across the pavilion to a guard at the base of the tower.

"You cheated!!" He yelled back

"How?! I don't tell her to kick him off the tower." Clarke said.

"She probably will do it if you asked." One of the Guards said

"Probably." Clarke shrugged

"Wanheda, Heda is out of control again." A merchant said

"Change of plans, we are going to go interrupt an ambassador meeting," Clarke told the group and turned on her heel

"Cool." Iris said excited.

"Clarke are you and Heda still coming over for dinner with the family?" A man yelled

"It will have to be in two weeks, Theo. This week we are packed with meetings, and next week we have to go to Arkadia." Clarke said.

"Sounds good, just make sure Heda gets some rest." He said back.

"I will Theo." Clarke smiled

"They love you and the Commander," Cisco says

"To them, Lexa is like a God to them, they adore her and will protect and defend her with everything they have. I am like a symbol of hope to them, someone they admire because I care about their Heda and make her happy." Clarke said leading the group through the streets

"I am getting more anxious to see this mystery Commander," Maggie said

"First it will be best if Wanheda calms her down. Whatever the ambassador did or said to get thrown off the tower probably has her tense." A guard said

"Is that a regular occurrence, her throwing people off the tower?" Thea asks

"It was Yes, but she hasn't kicked or thrown anyone off the tower in a while," Clarke said.

"Wanheda, Here. Give these to Heda she loves them." A lady says and throws a bag at Clarke who catches it. One guard takes it and check it and hand it back to her once he sees it's safe.

"Before we enter the tower, any weapons you may have need to be handed over to Tank here. There are no weapons allowed in Polis other than the ones the Royal guard or Heda carries." Clarke says. Nyssa, Oliver, Sara, Maggie, Ava, and Alex hand over hidden daggers or guns.

Once Clarke is sure everything is clear she leads them in the tower.

"This is remarkable," Barry said in awe of everything. The people, the food they see, the decor everything. He didn't think all this could survive a nuclear war. Everyone has the same reactions looking around the tower.

Clarke led them to an elevator, the guards checked it first and allowed the group in.

"Throne room David please," Clarke told a grounder

"Right away Wanheda." He smiled and he and three other grounders pushed the Elevator up.

"I didn't think they had elevators," Amaya says

"It was a surprise to me too, but apparently Lexa saw it in one of the books she read and had people put one in," Clarke said

"How many floors is the tower? It's huge." Kara asks.

"The tower is 112 floors, and before everyone had to get up and down the tower by stairs which sucked," Clarke said.

The ride was done in a minute and the doors opened.

The guards at the Door which included Kabo, the man from before who Lexa helped save his wife and Octavia. They looked shocked at seeing the Legends.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Octavia said and hugged the Legends.

"We came to visit. We missed you all." Sara said.

"We were just talking about you guys not that long ago. It's good to see you are back." Octavia smiled

"Do you want me to inform Heda you are here Wanheda?" Kabo asks. Clarke just smirks

"Now what would be the fun in that Kabo? You know I like to make an entrance." Clarke said. Octavia and Kabo smirked and stepped away from the door.

They could all hear arguing from in the room, and Clarke listened to what they were arguing about and laughed. They were arguing over if a pound of rice was the same as a pound of wheat.

"What are you going to do?" Ava asks. Clarke just smirks and steps back kicking in the door.

It had the desired effect. Every ambassador and Gaurd jumped up with their weapons drawn. Lexa remained unflinching on her throne. She looked relieved seeing Clarke and shocked at the guests behind her. Once the ambassadors and guards realized who it was they settled down.

"Heda, Ambassadors I hope I wasn't interrupting an important argument," Clarke smirked. Lexa's mouth twitched with the need to smile and Anya and Indra were the same

Lexa was sitting on her throne, she didn't have any warpaint on, her armor was also gone and just had her pauldron and red sash as usual. She sat stoic, but Clarke can always read Lexa like a book and can tell she is tense and angry.

"Not at all Wanheda. What can I do for you?" Lexa asked

"I need to talk to you, " Clarke said. Lexa nodded

"_Ban op yumi._" (Leave us) Lexa ordered and immediately everyone filed out of the room.

"Heda-" Gia started

"Now, Flamekeeper. And make sure to send for another Delfikru ambassador." Lexa said leaving no room for argument. Gia bowed and left.

Anya, Indra, and Octavia stayed but Kabo left to guard the door once again.

Lexa sighed and got up.

"Clarke you do realize you can open the door softly right. I don't want to put in another door." Lexa said sarcastically.

"You have known me for 3 years when have I ever done anything the easy way?" Clarke smiled. Lexa chuckled.

"I suppose that's true," Lexa said and turned to the group

"Legends... And company welcome back." Lexa said

"Cool crib you got here Commander," Cisco said. Lexa looked confused

"Crib? As in for a baby?" Lexa asks.

"He means home Lexa," Clare said. Lexa nodded

"Oh thank you, Mr. Ramon," Lexa said and Cisco was surprised she remembered his name

"You remember me?" He asks surprised

"Sha, It is my duty to know everyone that has come on my lands. I don't know some of you though." Lexa said.

Maggie, Thea, Felicity, Iris and Ava are staring at Lexa like she is a goddess

"You didn't mention she was hot," Maggie whispered to Alex. Thea gulped and nodded

"Sorry Commander. This is Thea Queen, Olivers younger sister, and former vigilante, that is Ava Sharpe you know her, Felicity Smoak tech genius, Iris West a reporter and Barry wife and that is Maggie Sawyer, Alex's wife." Sara introduced everyone who gave a small smile or wave to the Commander and her people.

"It's nice to meet you all. Last we saw each other you all hated Ava what changed?" Lexa asks looking at the woman critically.

"We came to an understanding," Zari said.

"Where is Firestorm?" Octavia asked noticing Stein and Jax are missing.

Everyone looks down sadly. The Commander and everyone realizes what that look means and look saddened

"Stein was shot and killed by a Nazi when we were all fighting them on another Earth, he died so we can all live and go back home. Jax left the team and is now married and has a kid." Amaya said sadly.

"Stein was a good man. I'm sorry for your loss." Lexa said.

"Thank you Commander." Nate said

Clarke turned to Lexa

"What did the Delfikru ambassador do or say to piss you off?" Clarke asks.

Lexa clenched her jaw and looked away. Anya spoke up.

"He was questioning her decisions and stupidly brought you into the conversation. He said some not so great stuff about you, Heda and Costia." Anya said angrily.

"So he got what he deserved," Alex said.

"Sha, " Indra said

Clarke walked up to Lexa and wrapped her in a hug. Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde and buried her face in her neck.

No one wanted to interrupt the moment and looked away.

They were interrupted by a child yelling and running through the hall outside with people chasing after her.

"Shit she found us," Lexa said and bit the blonde's shoulder before turning to the door which was opened a second later and a fully naked toddler ran into the room with maids running after her.

"I'm sorry Heda, Wanheda but she refused to put on clothes and then took off when I turned my back." The maid apologized.

The toddler ran to Clarke and Lexa and the heroes we're all shocked. They didn't know the two women had a child.

Lexa knelt down and swooped the little girl in her arms.

"Jade what did we say about not putting on any clothes?" Lexa asked softly, but also firm enough to get her point across.

"Not to." Jade babbled

"That's right. We don't want any boys or girls seeing you right?" Clarke said. Jade shook her head and pulled a disgusted face.

Everyone chuckled.

"Are you and momma going to weed to me and Jake tonight?" Jade asked

"Only if you go with Mira and put some clothes on," Lexa said and Jade wiggled out of Lexa's arms and ran down the hall

"Come on Miwa mommy and Momma said they will weed to me," Jade said still running or more wobbling down the hall.

"She is all you Lexa," Anya said

"_Shof op Anya,_ I did not go around naked everywhere," Lexa said

"No, but you did run away from your caretakers and ran through the village with 20 people chasing after you," Indra says. Lexa smirks

"Even when I was 3 I was still faster than all of you combined," Lexa smirks. Indra and Anya both smack Lexa upside the head.

"Ok, I probably deserved that," Lexa said. All the heroes chuckle at the interaction between motherly and sisterly figures

"You were a little shit growing up. Now your kid has taken after you." Anya says

"Hey, it takes 2 to make a kid. So it's also Clarke's fault." Lexa said. This time it was Clarke who smacked her head.

"Would you guys stop hitting me, I am Heda. The next person who hits me is joining the Ambassador over the balcony." Lex warned. Clarke smirked and smacked Lexa again and looked at her challengingly.

Everyone was enjoying the light-hearted banter between longtime friends and family.

Lexa glared at the blonde but didn't do anything.

"If Raven were here, she would say you were whipped Commander." Octavia chuckled. Lexa mumbled something in Trig and Clarke heard it and smiles at the Commander

"Heda, I didn't know you two had kids. Are they biologically both of yours?" Alex asks curiously

"Yes, Clarke and I have twins Jade and Jacob. Abby kom Skikru found old-world research that made it possible for two women to have kids together. The kids are almost a year old." Lexa said smiling

"So I take it you two are together then obviously," Thea said

"Yes, Clarke and I bonded a year ago. Married in your language." Lexa said.

"Congrats, I knew you two will be together. We were all totally shipping you two" Ray said

Lexa looked at Clarke in question who looked equally as confused, she has never heard that phrase

Cisco seeing the confusion jumped in

"It means that they wanted you two to get together. I made your ship name, Clexa." Cisco said with an excited wave of his arms.

"Oh my God, that's gold. I am totally going to start calling you two Clexa." Octavia said. The two women groaned.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter," Lexa called out, back in Heda mode

A Royal guard entered and bowed

"_Moba Heda, Ba Oso gaf bilaik help_." ( Sorry Heda, but we need your help) He said

"_Chit ste em?_" (What is it?) Lexa asked

"_A gon daun raun middle kom polis_." (A fight in the middle of Polis) He said.

Lexa immediately marches out of the room with Anya, Indra, and Clarke in tow.

The heroes follow but are confused, not understanding what's going on.

"What's happening?" Barry asks

"A huge fight in Polis," Clarke said.

20 Royal Guard joins the Commander along the way and flanks her in protective positions.

Everyone clears a path for their Heda, some even bowing or kneeling as she passes.

They hear loud screaming mostly in Trigdeslang and clashes of swords. Which is illegal to have weapons in Polis, so Lexa is furious.

The heroes see Lexa in full regal, stoic and all-powerful Commander mode, and watch in awe as people bow and kneel to her as she passes and looks at her and Clarke as if they were gods.

She gets to the fight and everyone around the fight stop and kneels.

"_EM PLENI!!"_ She says and immediately everyone who was fighting stops and everyone turns around scared at the Heda suddenly being there and drops down to a knee.

One man didn't listen and turned around and swung at Lexa not realizing it was her. She easily grabs the man's arm and twists it back and slams him on the ground effortlessly. It was so fast you might have missed it if you blinked.

It is deadly silent as everyone is scared at seeing someone try to strike their Heda. 5 Royal Guards tackle the man and hold him down for attacking their Heda.

Lexa remains stoic and calm and looks at every single person who is still kneeling.

"Who did not participate in the fight and saw it happen?" Lexa asks calmly.

An old merchantman steps up.

"I did Heda." He said

"What happened Harry? Who started it?" She asks the man

"Those two men started it. They were talking bad about some of the clans, and some people heard it and took offense. One of the men shoved a woman who stood up for Skikru and more people jumped in to defend the women. Soon it got out of hand." He said and pointed to the men who were in the middle of the group.

Lexa looked to her right at Anya and Tank and they nodded and marched to the middle of the group with everyone moving out of the way. The two men tried to get away but the people of Polis pushed them back.

Tank, Indra, Anya, Octavia, and Kabo grabbed the men and dragged them to their Heda.

The heroes didn't want to interfere and just watched wondering what was going to happen.

"Is she going to kill them?" Felicity asked scared.

"I don't know." Sara shrugged.

The two men looked like they were going to shit their pants when they were forced to kneel in front of the Commander who looked down calmly but with a hint of murder in her eyes.

"They look scared out of their mind of her," Ava said

"She is scary. We have fought beside her a couple of years ago and she was unbelievable to watch. She is the best fighter I have ever seen or heard of. I mean you just saw how easily she took down the man who tried to hit her." Zari said

"That was pretty hot," Thea said.

Lexa looked down at the two men.

"You have been accused. What do you say in your defense?" Lexa asked

"We meant every word we said and every action we took. We are Nokru and we don't take orders from a child, let alone a woman." One of the men was brave enough to say. That got an angry roar from the crowd and immediately the people of Polis started throwing things at the two men.

"I guess there are misogynistic dicks in every universe. Good to know." Alex said.

"I say let her kill them," Oliver said

Lexa raised her hand and everyone stopped but still let their disapproval show

"I don't care of you are Nokru, Trikru, Skikru or Azgeda you will treat the other clans with respect. The Coalition doesn't recognize Nokru as a clan, therefore, you are still part of the Coalition and will face Coalition justice." Lexa said which earned a loud cheer from the crowd

"You are charged with assault, inciting a riot, disrespecting Heda, and bringing weapons into Polis." Lexa listed off the offenses.

"The people of Nokru do not see you as our rightful Heda. We will kill you." The leader said. The royal Gaurd pulled out their weapons and trained them on the man who threatened their Heda

Lexa looked bored

"You have been saying that for 12 years now, its getting kind of old. If you were going to kill me you would have tried already." Lexa said completely unbothered by the death threat.

"Who said we were going to kill you? Who better to kill than Wanheda to hurt the Commander? Or maybe your kids." one of the men say and reach for a concealed knife but before he can even move Lexa has thrown two daggers one in the man's neck and then other in his heart instantly killing him.

"Well shit, don't piss her off," Maggie says amazed by the quickness and skill she just saw

The commanders face shows nothing but anger and murder. The other man tries to get away but Lexa grabs him and throws him on the ground hard, everyone hears a crack of the man's back signaling she broke his back. He cried out in pain.

The heroes all winced

"Well damn, she just broke his back." Ava said impressed

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here?" Lexa says in a deadly low voice

"I didn't know he was going to do that Heda. I only went along with him because he is my father." The man said.

"You will still die. Put him on a tree." Lexa calls out and the people cheer and the royal guards drag the man away. He cries out in pain the whole way. Multiple people spit or throw things at him on the way by.

Lexa turned her attention to the man who swung at her. He looked scared, he didn't want to suffer the same fate the other two men just did. Lexa relaxed a little at Clarkes touch on her back.

"I am truly sorry, Heda I did not know it was you. I was just trying to help my brothers and sisters in arms. I will take any punishment you see fit." The man said and bowed his head

"You will not be punished. You were just trying to stand up for our people and didn't notice it was me." Lexa said and offered her hand to the man who looked shocked and held her hand. She helps pull him up. He bowed

"_Mochef_ Heda." He said

"_Pro,_" (Your Welcome) Lexa said and turned her attention back to the crowd

"I know you were all trying to stand up for our people and do what is right, but next time someone like that comes along report it to my Royal guard and they will tell me and I will take care of it. We do not need any bloodshed over this. We are finally at peace after years of war and violence. I do not want to hear of any more arguments or fights between clans, we are one now. Anyone caught raising arms against another will face severe punishment am I clear?" Lexa says.

"SHA HEDA!!" Everyone says and bows.

"And anyone who even thinks about harming Wanheda or my kids will be met with a very slow and painful death. No one is to go near them, am I clear?" Lexa said and everyone took 3 big steps back from Clarke even the Royal guard.

Lexa nod's and turns around Leading the group back up to the Tower with her people stopping her every now and then to talk to her or even just look at her.

"I can feel the power coming off of her," Ava says

"Me too, she just exudes power and demands respect without even saying anything," Kara says in awe

"She has the skill to back it up as well. We just saw her break a man's back by throwing him down, and kill a man by throwing precise knives in the right spots. She is definitely something else." Oliver said. He admires the Commander

"She is a hot badass warrior leader what more can you want in someone?" Thea says.

"I didn't know you were gay," Oliver says

"I don't need to be gay to see that she is hot. I mean even a blind person can see that." Thea said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Her people also love her and worship her. I have never seen anything like it." Maggie says

"She is like a celebrity to them," Felicity says

"Not a celebrity a role model, their savior. She has inspired trust, respect, and love from our people since the very beginning. She is different, special." Anya said appearing out of know where

"Jeez, it's like you guys teleport," Nate says which draws a small smile from the warrior

"The Commander told me to let you guys now that we will be having a feast. I am to escort you guys to the dining hall where Heda and Wanheda will meet us shortly." Anya said.

"What are they going to be doing?" Barry asks looking at the two leaders. Clarke is leaning on Lexa and Lexa has her arm around her and pulling her in to whisper something which draws a smile from the blonde. They look so in love it brings a smile to everyone's faces.

"Heda is going to be conducting a full security search of Polis to find any possible accomplices of the two men today and make sure no more weapons are found in Polis. Wanheda is going to go get the kids." Anya said.

"Raven is going to join us for sure, as she is my girlfriend, Bellamy might be there if he is done with his training, same with Monty and a few other Skikru. The Nightbloods will also be joining us as they do every night. I hope that's ok." Anya said.

"Sounds perfect we get to meet more people and catch up." Sara smiles.

"While Heda and Wanheda are occupied do you want me to give you a tour of Polis. You can learn more about our people and our culture." Anya offers

"We would love to. Lead the way." Sara says.


	21. Chapter 21

Anya leads the group around Polis showing them all the booths, naming all the vendors, the history of Polis and the clans. Every person they meet greets them with a smile and welcomed them with open arms.

Many vendors knew Anya personally and would tease her or would talk about Clarke and Lexa with so much love in their voice.

The heroes were pleasantly surprised by all the people and the new world. They learned a lot, even learned some Trigdeslang phrases. They were all smiling and welcomed this change in their life. Where they are from they have never had to deal with much of what these people had to live through and they all still smiled and lived life to the fullest.

They tried new foods and loved some of it, and was polite as they can be about the ones they didn't. Of course, everyone saw right through it, but they still appreciated the effort.

Indra walks up to the group.

"The feast will be starting soon. We should be heading up." Indra informed Anya who nodded and leads the group back to the tower.

The heroes were all talking amongst themselves about everything they experienced. They were all happy and smiling.

They were lead to huge double doors and when opened they were met with a table in the middle of the room. The room was covered in candles, the room was red and was covered in artifacts on the walls, some portraits of people who they guessed were past commanders. Two thrones were placed at the head of the table where the Commander must sit in one and Clarke was sitting in the other.

Clarke was wrestling two young kids. The boy had shaggy brown hair and bright blue eyes to match Clarkes. Jade had long blonde hair with green eyes. Each kid looked like both Lexa and Clarke. Clarke smiled up at the group when she saw their entrance.

"Hey, guys I hope you had a good tour of the city, sorry I couldn't join you. This is Jacob Gustus Griffin and this is Jade Luna Griffin. We named Jake after my dad and after Gustus, Lexa's personal guard and father figure to her who she was sadly forced to kill. Jade was named after Lexa's mother and sister who were both murdered." Clarke said.

"They are beautiful names for beautiful kids. They look exactly like you and Lexa." Sara complimented.

"Jade is all Lexa and Jacob is all me. Jade, is the troublemaker arent you?" Clarke said tickling the girl's side making her squeal and laugh trying to get away.

"Yes, mama." She said between giggles.

"Come here kiddo, its Aunt Anya's turn," Anya said and scoops up a kid in each arm and ran around the room like an airplane.

Everyone chuckled seeing the warrior woman laugh and play around with the kids.

Alex couldn't help but picture herself like this with kids running around and everyone trying to steal her away to play with. She looked at Maggie who had the same look on her face. If two leaders from warring clans can find peace and have kids then they should be able to do it no problem.

After some small talk, Raven came in and smiled at her girlfriend playing with the twins.

She smiled brightly seeing the Legends and gave all of them a hug

"Legends its so good to see you again. I was wondering when you will come back and visit the cool kids." Raven teased

"And hello to everyone I don't recognize." Raven waved. Sara made introductions of everyone and soon Octavia and Lincoln came in. Shortly after the Nightbloods came in.

"Guys meet the Nightbloods, next in line to the throne. One of them will be the next Heda but not until Lexa and I die of old age." Clarke said and introduced everyone.

Everyone made small talk and laughed waiting for Lexa and the food to arrive.

10 minutes later the door opened once again and in walked Lexa followed by 4 guards.

Everyone except Clarke and the heroes stood for the Commander who nodded and everyone sat back down.

"Mommy!!!" Jake and Jade exclaimed and jumped off Clarke's lap and ran full speed to Lexa. They each jumped into her arms and she took a step back from the momentum of the two kids. She smiled and sat them down.

"Are you all done with work tonight mommy? Can you read to us?!" Jake asked excitedly.

"Yes, I am. Tonight your mom and I will read to you." Lexa smiled and the two kids jumped up and down excited and ran to Clarke

"Did you hear that Mommy, momma is going to read to us!!" They said excitedly.

Lexa smiled and stood back up

"Sorry I am late, I had to deal with a couple of people we caught as spies for Nokru," Lexa said and walked to her spot.

She gave each nightblood a kiss in the head. She smacked Anya upside the head and had to dodge a fork that was thrown at her.

Everyone chuckled at the antics of the two women. Indra just groaned at the childish behavior.

"You're a little shit," Anya said and threw her knife at Lexa which she caught and gave it back to her with a smirk.

"And you are easy to annoy." Lexa smiled

"Lincoln I didn't think we would be seeing you tonight," Lexa said and smacked him in the head as well he just chuckled.

"I got back early from my scouting trip," Lincoln said

"I expect a full report tomorrow," Lexa said and Lincoln nodded.

She leaned down to give Clarke a quick kiss but Clarke pulled her down for a longer and deeper kiss. Which earned wolf whistles and hollers from the group.

"Well hello to you too." Lexa smiled a huge smile. Clarke returned the smile

"Are you done being Heda tonight?" Clarke asked

"I am not ever going to stop being Heda Clarke, but no I do not have any scheduled Heda duties to see tonight," Lexa said.

From Lexas Left, it is Clarke, the kids, Anya, Raven, Sara, Nyssa, Ava, and the Legends and a couple of nightbloods.

On her right is Indra, Lincoln, Octavia, Iris, Barry, Oliver, Thea, Felicity, Cisco, Kara, Alex, Maggie, and the remaining nightbloods

"How was your tour of the city?" Lexa asked the group of heroes once she is sat down.

"It was amazing. Everyone here is so nice and is always smiling. So different from where we are from. Everyone has there nose stuffed in their phones and live completely online now." Kara says

"What's a phone?" Lexa asks

"Now I know why everyone is so happy, no technology," Alex says

"It's basically a device that can fit in your hand. You can look up anything you want and things will pop up, you can watch videos from all over the world, talk to people instantly from the other side of the world, and can share your thoughts to anyone who sees it." Felicity explains. Raven head shoots up but Lexa puts up a hand signaling silence before she even starts

"No, you can not make a phone," Lexa says. Raven crosses her arms and pouts

"You are no fun." Raven mumbles. Lexa just raises her eyebrow and looks amused.

The food arrives shortly after and everyone drools at the huge turkey, there is a pig, a salad, potatoes, corn, and many other specialty dishes from different clans.

Everyone waits till Lexa takes the first bite and then digs in.

"So what have you guys been up to since you left here?" Octavia asks

"Well we had to fight a time demon that was trying to take over the world, and I was forced to work with the man that murdered my sister," Sara said.

"What the hell? How did you do that without killing him?" Clarke asks feeding Jade while Lexa cuts up Jacobs food for him.

"We needed him to defeat the time demon. He was working for the demon but turned to us for help when he realized that his daughter was going to die when Mallus was released and wanted our help to capture him and save his daughter. I wanted to kill him so bad, but I knew I couldn't let my feelings for the man hinder our chances at defeating a more powerful enemy. " Sara said.

"If someone killed Kara, which is practically impossible I know I would hunt the person down and kill them," Alex said.

"I beheaded the person who murdered my parents, my sister and my first love." Lexa shrugs.

"Damn you have a tragic backstory that can rival anyone's here. You and Sara are like two peas in a pond." Maggie says and everyone at the table apart for the heroes look extremely confused as they try to figure out what the detective means.

"Nevermind," Maggie says.

"That was pretty badass by the way," Nate says. Lexa shrugs

"I was waiting 20 years to do it, and I was finally able to avenge everyone that Nia took from me," Lexa said. Clarke rested her hand on Lexas thigh knowing it calms her.

"How did you defeat this literal demon?" Raven asks.

"The most Legends way possible." Barry chuckles. The others snicker.

"Well in true legends fashion we, of course, created a giant blue talking teddy bear and hugged Mallus to death," Zari said.

"Are you serious? Tell me you are joking." Clarke said. When no one spoke up everyone looked shocked and curious.

"But by letting mallus out of its cage, the Legends released many other magical creatures from Hell and they have been wreaking havoc on Time," Ava said

"Hey, we are fixing it." Sara defended her team.

"Anyway we fought Nazis at our last huge crossover where we lost Stein. We were sent to Earth X where Nazis and evil doppelgangers of Arrow and Supergirl ruled everyone. That was not fun. And that's basically it." Sara said.

"Sound like an eventful 2 years," Lincoln said.

"What about you guys? What's happened here? Gideon said some Skikru died protecting grounders and the grounders were attacked." Amaya said.

Everyone looks sad remembering those they lost.

"A lot has happened since you guys left," Clarke said sadly

"Shortly after you all left we went to war with Skikru," Lexa said.

"What?! Why? You guys were getting along perfectly fine when we were there." Sara said surprised

"Apparently when the Ark fell, farm station fell in Azgeda territory. Nia ignored Lexas order not to engage and attacked them, killing almost everyone. They enslaved the rest." Clarke said.

"Well when Roan became King, he informed us of the Farm station survivors and sent them back to Arkadia. But everyone one of them hated all grounders didn't matter if they were friendly or not. Pike, the leader of the group believed that Skikru deserved the ground and wanted every Grounder dead." Clarke said.

"I sent a peacekeeping force to Arkadia to protect them against any rebels in the clans that disagreed with Skikru joining the Coalition. Pike-" Lexa said with pure poison in her mouth. Anya, Octavia, and Indra all growled

"-Led a group of Farm station and other supporters in Arkadia who shared the same views of my people and massacred the peacekeeping force in their sleep. He murdered 300 of my people in cold blood, people sent to protect them." Lexa said angrily.

"Oh my god" Iris gasped

Gasps were heard in the room.

"I hope he is dead," Nyssa said angrily.

"Long dead," Raven said

"I gave Clarke one chance to try and get Skikru to surrender Pike or kill him themselves or I will March my people and wipe out everyone in the camp," Lexa said

"Almost everyone in Arkadia didn't agree with Pike and most fled Arkadia, but Pike kidnapped a lot of them and tortured them. Pike wanted more land, Trikru's land to be correct and took villages by force killing anyone in his path. He kidnapped grounders including Lincoln and would publicly execute them for everyone to see." Clarke said

"A large group of Skikru, mainly consisting of the 100 who pled loyalty to Lexa blocked Pike and his people from getting to a village they wanted for themselves. They created a blockade but didn't have many weapons Because Pike took them all. They knew they might die, but wanted to give the people of the village time to getaway. Pike and his people shot all of them, killing 127 people, most of them my friends. They critically wounded Octavia, Monty, and Bellamy. They were the only ones to survive, but the grounders were all able to escape." Clarke said letting tears fall at the loss of so many of her friends.

"Don't cry mommy," Jade said and wiped the tears from Clarke's eyes and kissed her cheek. Jacob climbed down from his chair and ran over to get a napkin and gave it to Clarke.

Everyone smiles through their tears. Lexa kisses Clarke's cheek and rests her hand on her knee and rubs calming circles

"At this point, I ordered the armies of the 12 clans to lay waste to Arkadia and everyone within its walls. I gave them till sunset to surrender, and most people who were against Pike did and fought alongside us. We marched on Arkadia and killed everyone still within its walls. We spared the innocent, something Pike never did." Lexa said.

"I'm glad, those Fuckers deserved to pay. If you would have called us, we would have all been right beside you fighting." Sara said.

"We have no way to contact you number one, and two it was an issue the people of the Coalition needed to fix on our own. But thank you." Lexa said.

"Before we leave, I will make you a communication device so you can contact us and we can contact you any time we need to," Cisco said.

"That's would be much appreciated," Lexa said

"Is that all?" Ava asks

"Nowhere near close," Anya said

"Seriously?!" Thea exclaims

"You heard of Titus right?" Lexa asks.

"The douchy prick you have as a mentor?" Zari asks. Lexa nods and Clarke, Indra and Anya all smile at the description.

"Yes. Well, he believed that Clarke was negatively influencing my decisions as Heda and hated her for it. He tried to get me to kill her and take her power as Wanheda and I wanted to slit his throat right where he stood but restrained myself. Anyway one day he managed to find a Skikru weapon and ambushed Clarke in her room, trying to kill her to protect me. My room was right down the hall from Clarke's room and I heard loud banging noises I recognized as gunshots from Skikru guns coming from Clarke's room so I ran to her room to check on her." Lexa paused. Clarke squeezed Lexa's hand and looked away sad.

Everyone was hanging onto every word.

"I opened the door and was shot by Titus on accident. If it wasn't for Clarke's medical knowledge, I would have died. Since I lost so much blood, the nightbloods had to donate theirs to me. I was in a coma for a couple of weeks."

"So that's what Gideon meant by you suffered an attack," Nate said

Lexa nodded

"You guys have known me for a very short time, but even you know I am too stubborn to die. I finally found happiness not 5 minutes before, I couldn't die." Lexa said looking at Clarke referencing the love they made before. Clarke smiled remembering the time vividly.

"Well I for one am glad you are still alive," Sara said

"Is that all the crazy shit that went on when we left?" Zari said

"Nope," Raven said

"What the hell? Is there ever a down moment here?" Alex asks

"No, there is always something," Clarke said.

Lexa sees Jade and Jacob start to yawn.

"Are you guys tired?" Lexa asks.

"Sha momma," Jade said through a yawn.

"Guards!!" Lexa called out. A second later two guards entered the room and bowed

"Sha Heda?" Kabo asked

"_Na Yu hon daun tes youhun gon bag_?" (Can you take the kids to bed?) Lexa asked.

The guards both smiled and nodded. Everyone loved Heda and Wanheda's kids.

"Jade, Jacob go with Kabo and Tank. We will be up in a little bit to read to you." Clarke said.

The two kids smiled and ran to the guards jumping in their awaiting arms. Kabo and Tank swung them around which caused the two kids to squeal

They were about to leave when Lexa called them back

"Tank triple the guards on the door. No one is to go in unless it's Mira, you two, or Clarke or I. Especially if Clarke and I aren't there." Lexa ordered.

"And Tank if they get so much as a papercut under your watch I will throw you off this tower head first," Clarke warned. Tank and Kabo smiled and carried the kids to Hedas room.

"Triple the guards? Isn't that too much?" Ava asks

Everyone part from the heroes said no

"They are Heda and Wanhedas kids. The two most powerful people in the world, each with a lot of enemies who want to hurt them." Anya explained.

"I guess that makes sense then," Ava said.

"Speaking of Heda's kids, _Natblidas Gyon au get ready gon bag, Yu Souda lev op raun tes morning kom Gia_." (Go get ready for bed, you have to train in the morning with Gia) Lexa said. The nightbloods all stood up.

"_Reshop Heda, Wanheda_." They all say

"It was nice meeting everyone," Aden said politely.

Everyone smiled

"Likewise," Thea said

"Goodnight Nightbloods. And make sure you have your guards." Lexa said. They all bowed and left.

"No more kids, now can you tell us what happened?" Amaya asked. Lexa and Clarke sipped there wine and Anya sighed taking over story telling.

"Remember when I told you that when Lexa dies everything is going to go to shit?" Anya asked. The Legends all nodded

"Well, I was right. Even though she didn't die, she was still down and out for a couple of weeks. We tried to keep her injury a secret to stop the panic, but eventually, news got out and like expected everyone went crazy." Anya said

"The clans started turning on each other, fights broke out, without Lexa there to tell everyone to stop being a child, and get there heads out of their asses chaos ensued," Octavia said

"The clans all wanted to wipe Skikru out because of what Pike did, even if all the guilty were already killed. They wanted Blood, and without Lexa, they were very close to succeeding." Clarke said

"Then Clarke went full Wanheda on everyone asses and put the fear of God in them. But there was another issue that was brought to light." Raven said

"No pun intended." Octavia snickered and high fived Raven Indra smacked her and Octavia Immediately shut up.

"What was it?" Oliver asked

"The City of Light, it has been a myth between my people since the wars that ended the world. It's this place that supposedly accepted everyone, there was no pain or death and often people tried to seek it out but came back empty-handed. We all thought it was fake- it was not." Lexa said

"Jaha, the Arks former chancellor went looking for it and found it. He became even crazier than before, he was always talking to somebody who wasn't there, someone only the people in the city of light could see, Allie." Clarke said

"She is an AI, that was the cause of the Nuclear war. Becca who was the first Commander turns out used to live on the Ark, she created Allie to save the world, but Allie got too smart and overrode her code." Raven picked up the story

"Jaha took advantage of the chaos that ensued when I was gone and used the fears and panic of my people to get them to take the chip. Anyone who didn't take the chip was killed or tortured till they gave in. Allie had brothers kill brothers, husbands kill wives. Loved ones turned on each other and soon even Polis was getting taken over." Lexa said

"You are literally describing every future movie made in our time. An evil AI takes over the world." Cisco said

"This is no movie, Mr. Ramon. What she did to my people was very real, something that still haunts my people to this day." Lexa said darkly making the hero gulp

"I am sorry Commander, I did not mean any harm. I was just trying to make light out of a terrible situation." Cisco apologized.

Lexa nodded and sipped her wine.

"How did you defeat an evil AI?" Barry asks.

"Well, unfortunately, we couldn't hug it to death." Raven joked trying to light up the mood.

"Unfortunately, " Ava says

"There was one thing that Allie was afraid of. One thing that could end her." Clarke said

"What?" Oliver asked

"The Commander," Indra said.

"What? How is that possible?" Thea asks shocked No person can defeat an AI.

"She's special," Clarke said looking at Lexa like she hung the moon.

Lexa looked back with equal adoration. She looks down to Clarke's lips and wants nothing more than to have her way with her right there, to hell with guests.

They must have been staring for a while because everyone was laughing at the lovesick fools.

Anya threw a piece of food at the Commander and Lexa slowly looked at her with the scariest glare.

Lexas 4 guards in the room moved forward and took out their weapons and stood behind their Commander. Lexa threw up her hand and stopped them from attacking her general.

Lexa threw her own food hitting Anya right in her eye.

"Ooo food fight." Felicity clapped

Anya glared and threw another piece of food. Lexa dodged it and smirked. Anya kept throwing food and Lexa either dodged them or caught it in her mouth pissing off the General.

Lexa was about to throw her food back

"Lexa if you throw one more piece of food you will have to find someone to stay with that isn't in the tower," Clarke warned.

Lexa dropped the food and looked at Clarke with a hurt expression.

"Clarke you can't kick me out of my own tower." Lexa pouted

Everyone was trying to hold in their laughter. Raven bit down on Anya's shoulder to stop herself. The Legends were all biting their lips and the rest were stuffing their faces with food.

"Try me," Clarke said. Lexa sighed.

Anya, Octavia, and Raven all took advantage of the fact that Lexa can't fight back and started throwing food at her. Lexa threw a desperate look to Clarke.

Finally, Lexa huffed and threw 3 knives simultaneously at the heads of the three culprits stopping them in their tracks

"What the hell Commander?! You could have killed us!!" Octavia said

"I never miss," Lexa said smirking twirling another dagger and looking at everyone in challenge.

"ALEXANDRIA!!" Clarke yelled

"Oh shit she used her real name, she's in trouble now," Raven said

"_Sha ai niron_?" (Yes, my love) Lexa said innocently

"What did I just say?" Clarke asks

"You said I can't throw any more food, I didn't," Lexa said in her defense

"Because of course knives are the next logical option" Alex whispers

"I swear sometimes you are worse than the children." Clarke sighs

"Where do you think they get it from my love?" Lexa asks tilting her head like a puppy.

"The kids got the artistic skills from Clarke and the sassy, troublemaking attitude from Heda," Octavia said

"Don't forget the brains, that's all the Commander." Raven teases Clarke which earns a fork full of potatoes to her face.

"She is right Clarke. You are the heart of the relationship and I am the head." Lexa said.

Clarke leaned over and kissed the Commander. Pulling away she bit Lexas bottom lip hard

"Ow, what was that for?" Lexa said rubbing her lip. Clarke just shrugged

"Did she just bite you?" Nyssa asks

"Yes, she did."

"Kinky," Thea said

"I wanna hear about how the Commander was able to defeat an AI," Kara said bringing everyone back on track

"When Becca created Allie, she created a second chip. Plan B" Raven said

"That Plan B was the Commanders Flame," Lexa said

"How is the flame able to defeat an AI?" Maggie asks

"The past Commanders have told me in the past that only the Strongest of the Hedas will be able to defeat the worst enemy our people have ever seen with the help of an unlikely ally. I thought they were talking about the Mountain with the help of Skikru." Lexa said

"Turns out the enemy was far worse than the Mountain. Before Titus killed himself he told me that only Myself and Wanheda can defeat what is coming."

"Why you two?" Oliver asks

"Let's just say he was a big believer in the legends of our people," Anya said cryptically

"That's not cryptic at all," Sara said

"It's for their own safety that no one knows their real power," Indra said

"They have powers?!" Iris asked

"You can say that." Clarke said

"Anyway when Allie figured out that The Commander was the way to stop her she sent her controlled army to kill Lexa and destroy the flame.' Indra said

"We were able to hold them off long enough for Heda and Wanheda to come up with a plan." Anya said

"You see when I meditate I go to the citadel. A place where I can speak to the other Commanders. They led me in the direction of how to defeat Allie. They informed me that I can not do it in my own though. Clarke had to come with me." Lexa said

"We figured out that The flame offers some protection against Allie and the city of light. But I had no way to get to the city of light." Lexa said

"Our plan was that Lexa and I would take the chip or key to the city of light. Lexa would reach out to me through the flame and kind of shield me as well as herself. While the flame offered some protection and more time, Allie still found us and sent Jaha and their army to stop us. Raven was working behind the scenes and managed to find us the kill switch. Lexa was going to stupidly sacrifice herself to give me more time to shut Allie down. She held the army off and Becca helped me pull the lever to shut down Allie for good." Clarke said

"Remeber when you told us that our story sounds like a whole bunch of impossible when we first told you about our abilities?" Sara asked. Clarke nodded

"Well that's why it feels like right now." Sara said.

"Although we won, we had to deal with the aftermath which was probably worse." Clarke said

"Why is that?" Barry asks

"Because when we freed everyone from the city of light they remembered everything they did while under Allie. They were faced with the loved ones they killed, the bodies of the ones they tortured, the blood that filled the streets at their hands." Lexa said.

"I didn't even think of that. That is awful." Kara said. She cant imagine remembering all the pain and death she caused or seeing the face of a loved one she killed.

"We didn't either, and were unprepared with how to handle it. But we survived like we always do. My people picked themselves up and grew stronger, tougher, wiser. We came together when we needed to the most." Lexa said proud of her people for overcoming that unspeakable horror

"There was one problem though. They all wanted SkiKru dead again because Jaha brought Allie back. SkiKru were the first to be infected and spread it to the grounders. They blamed us for everything." Clarke said

"SkiKru just can't catch a break can They? Everyone always trying to kill you." Felicity said

"Well most of the time we deserved it, or some of us did. So I can't blame them. I too wanted Jaha dead." Clarke said

"Jaha turned himself into me, filled with guilt about what he did." Lexa informed

"At least he was remorseful." Cisco said

"Remorse doesn't bring back the dead." Indra speaks up

"Jaha was killed by 1000 cuts and my peoples thirst for blood was quenched. We then focused on rebuilding. Clarke and I bonded a couple months after, and had kids shortly after that." Lexa summarizes.

"You guys moved fast." Maggie observed

"If there is one thing I learned about the ground is that time here is limited. You can die at any second by a number of things. You have to live life like it's the last day you have." Clarke said

The doors busted open and put everyone on guard.

Gia rushes in looking worried and scared

"What is the meaning of this Flamekeeper?" Lexa asks

"It's the twins Heda." Gia said

Immediately Lexa and Clarke are out of their seats

"What about them?" Lexa asks scared, not wanting to hear the answer. By the look on Gias face she knows it isn't good.

"She took them."


	22. Chapter 22

"No!!" Clarke fell to the ground. Lexa caught her and held her in her arms.

"Who is she?" Lexa asks angrily

"Ontari" Gia said

"SOUND THE HORN!!" Lexa called out. One of the guards ran to the balcony and blew a horn.

Everyone can hear commotion down below and gates slamming shut

"What happened to Tank and Kabo? They were supposed to protect them." Less asked hugging an unconsolable Clarke

"There dead Heda along with a few other guards who died trying to stop her and her force." Gia said sadly.

Lexa, Anya, Lincoln and Indra all looked down heartbroken. Another member of the family gone. The Legends also looked distraight. They have come to love Tank as a big teddy bear.

"Heda, Bellamy and a few other guards did manage to capture one of the assailants." Gia said

"_Lid in em raun_" (Bring him in)

Bellamy and three other guards dragged an Azgeda man in.

Clarke was immediatly up and beating the man senseless.

The gaurds moved to stop her but Lexa rested her hand on her dagger and gave them a glare daring them to go near Clarke. They stepped back.

"Where are they?" Clarke kept yelling. Lexa let Clarke beat the man up for another minute, but stepped in when Clarke grabbed a knife fron the table

"Clarke." Lexa said warningly

Clarke still advanced on the man Knife in hand

"Wanheda, enough." Lexa said and everyone knew this wasnt Lexa talking to her wife but the Commander ordering Wanheda.

Clarke stopped and looked at Lexa devastated. Lexa wanted to just wrap her up in her arms but she had to be Commander now, not Lexa.

"We will get our vengance soon, now we need answers." Lexa said her voice softer than before. Clarke nodded and walked over to the group of heroes who didn't know what to do. Sara and Kara pulled Clarke into a hug and Lexa turned her attention back to the man.

"Thank you He-" The man started

"Quiet." Heda ordered. The man immediately shut up.

"This is how this is going to go. I ask you questions, you answer." Lexa said.

The man nodded. Lexa slammed his head into the table.

"Use your words." Lexa said

"Sha Heda." The man said terrified.

"What does Ontari want with my kids." Lexa asked

The man remained silent not wanting to choose loyalty between The Heda of the Coalition and his Heda.

Lexa grabbed the man by the shirt and dragged him to the balcony.

"Woah woah is she going to kill him?" Maggie said. She is still a cop and cant allow someone to be murdered on her watch

"He will deserve it." Nyssa said

Lexa picked the man up with one arm and dangled him over the balcony.

"Damn she is strong. That man has to be 3 times her size." Cisco said

"Let me up, please." The man begged for mercy.

"Answer my questions." Lexa said

"Ok ok, Ontari wants revenge for you killing Queen Nia, she wants you and Wanheda to suffer. She is planning on killing you, than coming to Polis and killing the Nightbloods in their sleep before the conclave so she will become Heda." The man rushed out trying to get his footing back on the balcony.

"How many are sided with her?" She asks. The man remains silent. Lexa drops him slightly. The man yells and clings to Lexas arms trying to pull himself up.

"All the rebels from Azgeda, and the other clans plus all of Nokru. Everyone who believes you have become weak. Who believes Ontari will restore our people to how they were before." The man says

"You mean to when everyone was fighting eachother and dying for nothing." Anya spoke up

"Blood must have blood." The man said

"Where is she taking them?" Clarke asks from behind Lexa. Lexa lowers him down more.

"Heda knows. It's someplace very special." The man said smirking. A flash of hurt and anger cross Lexa's face.

"I suppose I do." Lexa said

"Please I answered all your questions let me up. Have mercy." The man pleaded.

Lexa dragged him up and threw him to the side breaking his arm on the fall. He yells in pain.

The man breathed a sigh of relief that he survived though.

"_Frag op em_" (Kill him) Lexa said

"Wait wait, _Beja_ I did as you asked. Show mercy please." The man yelled to Lexas retreating form

"There is no mercy for people who harm my family." Lexa said without looking back.

Clarke kicked him off the tower

"God damn aren't you two the pair." Nate said

"Heda what did he mean when he said you know where she is taking them?" Raven asks

"I took away someone close to her, Nia, and now she's going to take away people close to me. She wants me to suffer the most So she is taking them to where they beheaded Costia." Lexa said sounding small. She looks away to hide her tears but its too late everyone saw them.

The heroes are all heartbroken at the strong Commander so broken and hurt.

"Gia inform Trikru and Skikru armies to form a blockade at Tigers eye ridge they are the closest. Send trackers to follow Ontari and her people, but do not engage until I arrive." Lexa orders. Gia bows and rushes out of the room.

"And someone find me King Roan!!" Lexa yells

"Heda he is here. We detained him after we found out it was Ontari who attacked." Bellamy said

"Bring him to me." Lexa orders. Bellamy nods and leaves the room.

Lexa turns to the heroes

"You guys should go home. You dont need to fight another war with us." Lexa said

"No way we are leaving now. They messed with kids. They deserve to pay." Thea said matter of factly.

Everyone agreed. And Lexa smiled. She turned to Clarke who was still distraught

"Dont worry my love, Ontari will not lay a finger on our kids for as long as i am alive. I will kill her just as I killed Nia." Lexa vowed

"Is this going to be our life Lexa? Always having to kill to save our family. Are we ever going to be able to live in peace where our kids dont have to have 20 guards following them to school?" Clarke said.

"Clarke you knew this was my life. You knew that there is a possibility that the kids will be taregeted because of who we are. Why do you think I work so hard to have peace? So our kids and all the other kids can grow up different to how I grew up, surounded by blood and death. A new pointless war fought every day" Lexa said wiping away Clarkes tears.

The heroes and guards in the room didn't want to intrude and looked away giving them privacy.

"_Dula op Yu still gaf in yumi Klarke_?" (Do you still want us Clarke?) Lexa asked with a hint of fear in her voice

"Yes Lexa, I will always want you, but I still fear for our kids future. How they will never truly be safe from the lives we lead." Clarke said hugging Lexa tightly. Lexa rested her head on top of Clarkes and pulled her closer.

They pulled apart when their was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Lexa called out again in Heda mode.

"How does she change personas so fast?" Iris asks amazed

Bellamy and Monty enter with King Roan and Echo tied up.

"Untie them." Lexa said. They did as instructed.

"Why are you here King Roan at the exact time someone from Azgeda kidnaps my kids and kills my guards?" Lexa asks walking up to the two Azgonians

"I uncovered Ontaris plan a week ago and rode here myself to warn you, but we were too late. We thought we could maybe stop her before she did anything." Roan explained

"Why did you not inform me earlier?" Lexa said angrily.

"With all do respect Heda, Azgeda handles Azgedas own matters." Echo speaks up which earns a deadly glare from both Heda and Wanheda. Echo cant help but fall to her knees at the power the two are radiating. Roan also kneels in respect to the two Heda's.

"Azgeda is a part of the Coalition, making their matters my matters. Especially if those matters involve the safety of my family. If you would have told me all this could have been avoided. 4 good people would still be alive, my kids will still be here waiting for us to read to them. Now I have to inform 4 families of their loved ones passing and break a promise to my kids, I never break my promises." Lexa said

"I am truly sorry Heda, We didn't even know our info was correct till a couple days ago and by then it was too late to get a message to you, which is why Echo and I rode here ourselves. If its alright with you I will like to go with you to inform the families, I feel partilly responsible for their deaths." Roan said with regret clear in his voice.

Lexa studied the two people kneeling and found they were telling the truth.

"Rise." Lexa ordered and the two Azgonians did as told.

"You are going to help us stop Ontari. She is taking them to the border of Azgeda and Trikru where she publicly beheaded Costia. Skikru and Trikru armies will meet us there. Is Azgeda going to help or not?" Lexa asks

"You have the full support of Azgeda Heda." Roan vowed.

"Good go home and gather your forces and meet at Tigers eye ridge. Ride fast." Lexa said and dismissed the two who quickly hurried out

"Bellamy go with them." Lexa ordered and Bellamy bowed and ran after them. Him and Echo have been a thing for almost a year, and he couldn't be happier. He knows the Commander let him go with Echo because of his relationship with her and is internally grateful.

"If you are going to be fighting with us you need your weapons." Lexa told the heroes.

"On our way out we will stop briefly. I would send you ahead but Polis is locked down so no one is leaving unless accompanied by me." Lexa informed.

"I have a way to get to the ridge within 5 seconds. But I have a feeling you won't like it." Cisco said

"What?" Lexa demands

"I can vibe us there. You remeber the blue swirly masses we arrived and left in last time. All you got to do is walk through it and it will take you to your destination." Cisco says.

Lexa, Anya and Indra look skeptical.

"Lexa if it gets us to our babies faster we need to try." Clarke said. Lexa sighed

"Fine. Meet me back here in 2 minutes. Lincoln go get the weapons that were discarded from them earlier today. Octavia, Monty stay here with them" Lexa says.

Lincoln bows and leaves.

Clarke and Lexa followed by Indra and Anya went to go get suited up.

Two minutes later Lexa and Clarke reappear. The heroes take in the two leaders. Thea, Felicity, Maggie, Ava and Iris haven't seen Lexa in her full Commander gear and are blown away and in awe.

Within two minutes Lexa has managed to put on the most dramatic outfit with leather binding all over, straps holding everything in place and her signature warpaint that makes green eyes pop as if lit from inside. She has her sword on her hip

Clarke has blue armor slash corset with a bow and arrow on her back. Turns out she is really good at archery. Lexa trained her herself and although she is good with a sword she prefers an arrow.

The heroes can't help but gasp

"Has anyone ever told you, you look like a war goddess?" Felicity asks

"No I can't say they have. Now Mr. Roman if you will and try not to drop us in the middle of the ridge, put us a mile away from the ridge. We will walk the rest of the way." Lexa said.

"You got it Commander." Cisco said and concentrated his mind. A second later a blue mass appeared.

"Heda allow us to go first." Indra said. Lexa nods and Indra, Anya and Lincoln walk through it with the heroes right behind.

Clarke grabs Lexas hand and walks through. Monty, Raven and Octavia follow last.

A couple seconds later Everyone steps out and look around amazed that they landed where they wanted to.

"I still prefer a horse." Octavia said. Lexa nods in agreement.

"I will have to agree with you on that Octavia." Lexa says.

Lexa and Clarke lead the way through the forest. The new arrivals look around and take in the smells and the air. Its so clean and fresh. They are used to cement everywhere and city smells. This is freeing.

"I can see myself living here." Thea said. She has always loved the outdoors.

"Its so different here. More relaxed, freeing." Maggie says

"I grew up in these woods. I feel more alive when I am jumping from tree to tree than I have ever felt before. Its home." Lexa said.

"So what exactly is the plan?" Barry asks raising his hand

"We will meet up with the armies of Skikru and Trikru, Azgeda will be here shortly. Ontari got a 10 Minute headstart, but she is traveling with prisoners so she will be slowed down. They shouldnt be here for at least another hour. " Lexa said

"So we set a trap." Alex says

"Sha, she does not yet know that we know where she is going." Lexa said

"So we have the element of surprise." Amaya says

"That's my plan, but plans don't last very long in battle." Lexa said

"My old partner had a saying about plans. Step 1) make the plan 2) expect the plan to go to shit Step 3) Execute the plan Step 4)Plan goes off the rails Step 4)Throw away the plan" Mick said

"Thats pretty accurate." Clarke said

They come up on the group of warriors. One of them blows the horn to signify Heda's arrival. All eyes go to the Commander and chants for Heda and Wanheda erupt.

Two generals come up to the group and bow deeply

"Heda, Trikru and Trishanakru forces are here and ready for orders." A general said

"Trishanakru?" Lexa asks. She didnt ask for them. They are a two day walk to the ridge so she doesn't know how or why they are here.

"We were training with the Trikru army Heda when the message came. And we came to lend a hand." One of the Generals said. Lexa nodded grateful.

"I want the best archers in the trees. If Ontari even steps close to my children kill her. There will be no mercy in today's battle." Lexa said

"Sha Heda. Anything else?"

"Warriors need to be positioned everywhere in a 3 mile radius around the ridge. No blind spots and look for Ontaris scouts as well. Kill them before they can get back and report to her." Lexa ordered and the man nodded and the two warriors hurried off to relay the message.

"Commander." They hear from behind them. They turn and are met with Kane leading Skikru forces.

Kane walks up to Lexa and bows and reaches out his hand. Lexa grabs it in grounder fashion and gives a small smile

"Marcus good to see you again. Thank you for joining us." Lexa said. He smiled

"My grandkids are on trouble you bet your ass i will be here." Kane said

Clarke smiled and gave him a big hug. She hugs him tighter and Kane pulls her in a fatherly hug

"Hey little one. We are going to get them back. I promise." Raven and Octavia also join in on the hug. Kane has become the cool uncle or fatherly figure to the remaining 100.

Abby and Kane have been together for 2 years and are going strong. So by law Kane is Clarke stepdad, and Lexa's father in law.

"Where do you want us Commander?" Kane asks

"How many of you are there?" Lexa asks

"Anyone that could come did. Our numbers are up to 200. The Coalition and Skikru haven't had the best history and we want to show you that Skikru want to be better and correct our past mistakes." Kane said sincerely. Lexa nodded.

"Skikru snipers will pair up with my archers in the trees and on the ridge. Half of you will cover the back with some of Azgeda and Trishanakru to box in Ontari. The other half will be with me up front." Lexa said. Skikru nodded and Kane divided everyone up and they went on their way to prepare.

Kane turned to the heroes.

"Welcome back Legends. It's good to see you again. And hello to everyone I haven't had the pleasure to meet. I am Marcus Kane, chancellor and head of security for Arkadia." Kane introduced himself. The heroes all introduced themselves as well and the followed the Commander to their spot. Warriors bowed as Clarke and Lexa passed and gave promises to protect their family at all costs. They got thankful head nods in return.

It was another hour before Azgeda forces arrived lead by King Roan, Echo, Bellamy and Murphy who has risen throught the ranks and has become a loyal and skilled warrior under Roan's training and guidance. Lexa was glad to see the delinquent learning honor, respect and loyalty that he was lacking before.

"Isn't that the guy that tried to kill you and you ended up cutting off his ear?" Alex asked

"WHAT?!!"

"EXCUSE ME WHAT?" Felicity and Iris yelled at the same time

"Yes he is, Echo the girl has also tried to kill me multiple times in the past as well." Lexa shrugged nonchalantly.

"Jesus, who hasnt tried to kill you?" Maggie asks

"I have made a lot of allies over the years, but have made my fair share of enemies as well. It just comes with the territory of being Heda." Lexa said

"I wish one day i could reach the level of Zen you have reached talking about near death experiences or assassination attempts." Cisco said

"I have no idea what Zen means." Lexa said. Cisco was going to explain it, but just gave up.

By this time Roan and his entourage arrived in front of Lexa. They all bowed even Murphy who refused to meet Lexas eyes still scared of her and ashamed of his actions many years ago.

"Heda, Azgeda forces are yours to command. Part of Podakru is also joining us. We picked them up from training not far from here and they wanted to help." Roan said.

"Your forces will make up the blockade. Ontari does not leave here alive. You are in charge of blocking her and her forces exits." Lexa said

"Sha Heda." Roan bowed and left to get his troops into position.

A heavy silence filled with anticipation and thirst for revenge filled the next two hours.

Three loud whistles signaled Ontrai and her forces were on the blockade and boxed in.

Immediately the combined war drums of Azgeda, Trikru, Trishanakru, and Podakru were heard. They blended beautifully together like a meledy of sweet summer songs. Skikru banged their weapons and feet on the ground and joined in on the chanting of Jus drain jus daun. The ground was shaking and tensions were high

The heroes were captivated by the blend of cultures, and melody of war chants and drums. They have never been apart of or seen anything like it.

The moment finally came when Ontari and her forces were spotted coming from the woods surprised, shocked and scared for some. Ontari led the group and Lexa and Clarke growled when they saw the condition their chldiren were in.


	23. Chapter 23

Jade and Jacob were in dog crates gagged and bound together. They looked like they have been crying nonstop.

Ontari and her group stopped a little ways away from the Commander and her group.

She smirks evily

"Do you like the crate Lexa? Just where bitches belong." Ontari says proud

"Oh so you usually ride in there?" Clarke said

Many people cough to hide their laughs. Some of the heroes bite their lips almost to the point of bleeding to stop the laughter threatening to escape.

Lexa's lip quirks up slightly and she gives Clarke a quick side eye.

Ontari growls in anger and moves to attack Clarke but every warrior pulls their weapons and steps in front of Clarke and Heda and bullets and arrows from all around stop her in her tracks.

"You got my attention Ontari now what do you want?" Lexa demanded

"I want two things, one for you to die a slow and painful death by my hand and two for the great Heda Leksa kom Trikru, bringer of peace, ender of wars to bow before the rightful Heda, me." Ontari said earning a cheer from her forces.

"I laik Heda, I bow before no one." Lexa said coldly earning a cheer from her forces which are much larger than Ontari's.

"Not even for your precious Wanheda. I bet you kneel before her all the time in bed." Ontari said suggestively. Her forces cheer once more and look at the two leaders hungrily.

The heroes get an overwhelming feeling of protectiveness over the two leaders, and want nothing more than to step up and make the woman shut up and stop insulting the leaders.

Lexa and Clarke don't react at all, but Lexa does step a little in front of Clarke to block her from the looks. They look over at their kids who are knocked out and know they need to end this quickly.

They look at eachother and have a silent conversation with their eyes. They both nod and Clarke whispers something to Anya and Sara who passed on the message.

"You want to be Heda so bad, but do you even know what it means to be Heda? What the 3 principles of being Commander are?" Lexa asks.

"Obediance, Power, and deadliness." Ontari says.

"Wrong. Wisdom, Compassion and Strength. A leader needs to be able to feel their peoples pain, have wisdom to solve the problems no one is able to and know when to show strength and when to be merciful. The people need to trust you enough to talk to you about their problems, and come to you for advice. All you want is the power being Heda brings. You dont care about your people, You only want what's best for you." Lexa said

"I don't need any of those things if I become Heda, all i need is a sword to keep everyone in line." Ontari says

"You are a coward, just Like Nia was. You go after innocent, defenseless people who can't fight back because you are scared to go against someone who may actually be better than you. Its sad really you had to go after my kids who are only a year old because you were to scared to face me." Lexa taunts.

"Nia was the same way, too aftaid to face me face to face so went after people close to me. We all know how that ended up. Me Defeating her one on one and my blade taking her head." Lexa said

Ontari looks beyond pissed and keeps looking to the ridge. She growls and takes a step closer to Lexa which makes every warrior and the heroes to match the step.

"Are you Referring to Costia? I was the one who cut off her head and put it in a box. Did you enjoy our present?" Ontari brags.

Everyone gasps at the new information. Lexa face shows despair and pain, But its gone just as quickly as it appeared.

The coalition forces all let out an angry roar.

Sara and the Legends quietly explain to the heroes who Costia was and all their hearts break and look to the Commander who is squeezing the hilt of her sword so tight they are convinced it might snap. They all take a step towards Lexa as if you protect her from the pain.

"Do you like mine?" Clarke said and motions to Anya who throws the heads of Ontaris scouts and spies. Ontari's forces let out an angry roar.

One warrior let's an arrow fly towards Lexa who calmy catches it and looks to the warrior who looks terrified, wondering how its possible to be faster than an arrow

Indra lets out a war cry which is echoed by everyone who moves to attack, but Lexa throws her arm up stopping them. Lexa snaps the arrow in half and throws it with pin point accuracy to the man's eye Making him fall to the ground and yell out in pain

"Anyone else want to try or are you going to let me finish?" Lexa said. Ontari looked beyond angry but still her and her forces took a step back

"Well damn, I have never seen that before." Thea said

"Is no one going to talk about how she just caught an arrow and threw it into a mans eye from 100 yards away." Felicity said amazed and terrified

Lexa notices many of Ontaris forces looking at a couple parts on the ridge and subtly looks up she sees a glare from an arrow pointing directly at her. She signs Indra, Anya and Clarke behind her back telling them about the archers.

The heroes are suprised the Grounders know sign language and the wit of the Commander to use it to communicate.

Anya signals a couple of her warriors to take aim at the archers.

Lexa keeps the attention on her

"If you want to kill me then you will have to try a lot harder than hiding a couple archers on the ridge to kill me from a distance. Again- Cowardly." Lexa says and gives the OK to kill the archers.

Clarke, Nyssa, Oliver and a couple warriors all let arrows fly hitting their targets multiple times causing the 3 of them to fall off the ledge suprising Ontari and angering her even more when her archers were discovered.

"Your people should really learn not to keep looking at their secret archers. Gives away the suprise." Lexa mocked

"I will kill you Lexa kom Trikru and then butcher the nightbloods and become the next Heda." Ontari vowed

"Even if you did by some miracle manage to kill me and all my Nightbloods and become Heda you wouldn't last 2 days as Commander before you are killed. My people would never accept a tyrant like you." Lexa said

"Don't be so sure. The people respect strength, I have the most of it." Ontari said cockily.

Lexa has had enough of the foreplay and gets straight to the point

"If you really see me unfit to command and believe you can be a better Commander than me than issue the challange and lets get on with it."

"No!!" Clarke yells

"Very well, I challange you Leksa Kom Trikru." Ontari smirks

"And I accept you're challange under one condition. Let my kids go." Lexa said. Ontari rolled her eyes and nodded to two of her people who kicked the crate over towards the group which wakes the two kids up.

Lexa and Clarke yelled angrily at the treatment of their kids. Lexa had 4 of her warriors carefully get the crate.

Jade and Jacob started crying and yelling out for their moms.

Clarke and Lexa ran to the crate and broke the lock with a kick. Clarke picked up Jade and Lexa picked up Jacob.

"Its ok, we're here now" Clarke soothed the kids who stopped crying hearing their moms voice. They both threw their arms around Lexa and Clarke and hugged tightly

"I knew you would save us." Jacob said hugging Lexa tightly

"Always." Lexa said

Lexa whisteled twice and two war horses came charging from the woods and stopped right in front of Lexa.

"Lincoln, Octavia, Ryder and Bellamy take the kids to Arkadia. Only Abby is allowed to receive the kids. Anyone else who tries, kill them. Protect them with your lives." Lexa ordered. They nodded. Lincoln walked up to Lexa and suprised her with a hug.

"Please dont die Heda. Give her hell." Lincoln said sadly hoping this wasnt his goodbye. He knew Lexa would fight herself. Lexa hugged him tightly

"May we meet again big brother." Lexa said and looked at the kids

"You two are going to stay with Grandma Abby for a little bit. Your mommies have to fight the bad guy." Lexa kneeled in front of them.

Their faces lit up.

"Gwanma Abi" they cheered. Everyone smiled at the once again energetic kids

"Mommies always defeat the bad guys." Jade cheered. Clarke and Lexa smiled sadly knowing this time is different.

"Take care of each other." Clarke said kissed the kids on the head.

Bellamy, Ryder, Lincoln and Octavia all bowed and shook Lexas hand wishing her luck. They picked up the kids who waved at their moms.

Lexa smacked the horses butts and they took off with 50 Trikru guard following as extra protection.

Indra turned to Lexa

"Heda, who do you pick as your champion?" Indra's voice ringed out across the clearing. Everyone turned to the commander and Kneeled laying their weapons at her feet.

The heroes are confused not understanding what the challange means

"_Ai laik Heda_, No one fights for me." Lexa said. Her forces cheer and Clarke looks distraught.

"_Ontari kom Azgeda_ who will be your champion?" Indra asks

"Myself. I am going to kill Lexa like our Queen was never able to do." Ontari said

"Very well. Fighters you have 2 minutes to prepare." Indra says.

Lexa turns to Clarke

"Lexa please don't so this. What am I going to tell the kids if you die?" Clarke pleaded with her wife.

"I have to to this Clarke and you have to let me. I will not go down without a fight. And I will do everything in my power to come back to you and the kids." Lexa promised.

"I can't live without you." Clarke said with tears in her eyes. Lexa wiped them away

"Death is not the end Clarke, I will always be with you." Lexa said. She looked deep in Clarke's eyes and debated kissing her. She doesn't do PDA, especially in front of her warriors but this might be goodbye so she says screw it

"Oh what the hell." Lexa said and pulled Clarke into a deep and passionate kiss trying to convey all of her feelings into this one kiss. She pulls away and turns to the heroes.

"Commander what is going on? What is this challenge?" Barry asks

"Its a law I made 10 years ago to give some power back to the people. If someone deems me or a future Heda unfit to Command they can challenge me warrior against warrior in a fight to the death. There is only one rule. Someone must die." Lexa explained.

The heroes now understand all the tearful and emotional goodbyes going on.

"I dont know if you are incredibly brave or stupid for accepting to fight yourself." Maggie said

"No one is going to fight for me, I fight my own battles."

"I can respect that." Sara said

"If I shall lose today you guys need to get out of here as fast as you can and never return. It will no longer be safe for you here. It has been a pleasure meeting all of you." Lexa said shaking everyones hand.

"You are one of a kind Commander. It has been a pleasure getting to know you and fighting alongside you." Sara said

"Please don't die though, I like you." Felicity said. Lexa gave a small smile

"May we meet again." Lexa said and turned to Indra and Anya.

"Give her hell Heda. Put all my training to use." Anya said trying to remain stoic, but her eyes are watery. Lexa pulls her into a rare hug. Anya tenses at first, but hugs back tightly.

"Thank you for everything. Please look after my family If a should die today." Lexa said

"Both of you." Lexa said to Indra as well.

"We will protect them as if they were you Heda. You have our word." Indra says

"It has been an honor serving you Heda. Be the Commander we all know you to be, and give her everything you got." Indra says and pulls Lexa into a motherly hug.

Kane comes up with a couple Skikru who dont understand whats going on

"Commander what is happening?" Kane asks

"Ontari has challanged me to a fight to the death. Me against her. Only one of us will be alive at the end of this." Lexa said

"Why? Can't you just back out?" Kane said. He doesnt want to possibly lose a daugter in law.

"If Ontari were to leave here alive and become Heda. My people will see a wave of death and destruction like we have never seen before. I cant allow that to happen. I need to do this, even if I must die to stop her, I will." Lexa said.

"We have faith in you Heda, you are the best fighter on the face of the earth." A guard said

"I have faith in my abilities, but I have bever seen Ontari fight before. But she was trained and raised by Nia who's goal in life was to kill me. So I garuntee Ontari has been trained to kill me for years." Lexa said

"She most likely will fight dirty so please be careful." Clarke said. Lexa nods and starts taking off her armor. She hands her pauldron, red sash and armor to Indra who bows and carefully takes it.

Lexa starts taking off all of her hidden knives since they can only have one weapon.

Everyone watched as she pulled 3 knives from her waist, 5 from each of her leg holsters, 2 from each boot, 1 from her hair, 4 more from her shirt, and 2 more from under her pant leg. She puts them all on a pile by her armor.

"Geez how many knives do you need?" Raven said

"I carry about that as well, probably more." Nyssa says

Once Lexa is sure she has all her weapons gone she takes out her sword and lays it down as well

"Clarke give me your sword." Lexa said

"Why?"

"You can't physically fight Ontari and get your revenge so I will fight with your sword and kill her with it, so you can have a piece of vengance." Lexa said.

"Please rethink this Lexa _niron_ we have the numbers and the heroes who all mostly have powers. We can take them out easily." Clarke said as a last attempt

"Yes, but how many would we lose. I took an oath as Heda to protect my people, and I have the option of ending this without any bloodshed or death." Lexa said

"Yeah, except maybe yours." Clarke said

"Are you ready yet Lexa or do you concede Defeat to the better Heda." Ontari yells out. Lexa rolls her eyes and kisses Clarke one more time

"I love you." Lex said before taking her sword and walking to the middle of the circle to meet Ontari.

Ontari grabs her sword and spins it around trying to show off and Lexa just gives her an unimpressed look

"Are you going to stand there and try to show off or are we going to do this? I have plans tonight that I dont want to miss." Lexa said getting into a fighting stance

"You are going to have to postpone those plans indefinitely." Ontari said before she goes on the attack.

She thrusts her sword towards Lexa's stomach. Lexa side steps it with ease. Ontari tries to strike each shoulder, but Lexa dodges those as well.

Ontato tries to strike anywhere but the Commander dodges them all effortlessly

"The Commander moves like water, so smooth." Iris said amazed.

"You can tell shes been doing this awhile." Oliver said

"Lexa picked up her first sword at 3, and killed her first person at the age of 5." Anya said watching the fight intently.

"Geez and how old is she now?" Maggie asks

"24." Anya said

"If shes so good, what is she  
waiting for? just kill her." Ava asks

"She is studying her opponent, looking for any weakness." Nyssa answered.

"Shes playing it smart." Oliver said

The heroes are right, Lexa is hanging back and studying Ontari, getting a feel for her moves and weaknesses. Finally she has seen enough and on the next attack she brings her sword up and blocks the strike making the swords make a cross. The shockwave of the clash vibrates down Lexa's arm. She glares at Ontari and kicks her forcing her back.

Lexa then goes on the attack herself. She uses quick jabs that Ontari has to work 4 times harder to block. Lexa uses her speed and experience to her advantage and everyone watching can see that Lexa is the better fighter by far.

Lexa fakes a swipe to the left and instead sweeps Ontari's legs out with her sword flipping her over. Lexa drives down her sword for the kill shot, but Ontari was able to move at the last second.

Ontari uses Lexas downward momentum and kicks her in the face drawing blood. She quickly gets back on her feet and throws two more punches that hit her mark, but on the third punch Lexa anticipates the swing and catches her fist mid air.

Ontari glares at the Commander and spits in her face. Lexa slowly turn her head to the side and wipes her face calmy before turning her glare to the other girl.

Lexa punches Ontari with all her strength and the people on the ridge can hear the crack of the younger nightbloods nose from there.

Ontari screams in pain and goes to strike Lexa with her sword but Lexa blocks the strike and kicks Ontari's hand holding the sword, down.

Ontari tries to throw a punch but Lexa forces her arm backwards and down. She kicks Ontaris sword away and kicks Ontari in the face.

She backs up and grabs Ontari's sword and circles Ontari like a predator stalking their prey.

Ontaro looks around frantically for a weapon. She goes over to one of her people and knocks them out with a punch and takes their bow and arrow.

"Come on Commander finish her." Felicity cheered quietly.

"Its impressive, I have never seen someone so naturally skilled. She is quick in her moves and smart in her battle plan. Its impressive I must say." Nyssa compliments.

"For once I agree with you. The Commander is definitely a formidable warrior." Oliver says.

"Never thought I would see the day they agree on something. Remind me to thank the Commander later after she kicks this bitches ass." Sara says.

Ontari fired arrow after arrow at the Commander, but Lexa swiftly either blocked them, dodged them or cut them in half with her sword. Ontari was getting frustrated and made a new plan.

She smirked evilely which stops Lexa in her tracks. She cocks her head at the sudden smirk.

"Arrows cant hurt me, so might as well just give up." Lexa said calmly

"Does she ever let any emotion show? How is she so damn calm all the time?!" Maggie explains

"Who said this was meant for you?" Ontari says and throws a wink Lexas way before aiming her bow towards Clarke and fires

For Lexa time slows down as she watches helplessly as the arrow flies toward the love of her life for a for sure kill shot.

Time actually slows down for Barry as he watches the arrow fly toward Clarke, he sees Anya, Indra and a couple warrior Move in slow motion to push Clarke out of the way, But he knows they won't get there in time. So He uses his speed to catch the arrow and time resumes as normal.

Everyone apart from the heroes are frozen in shock. Lexa throws a quick thankful look to Barry before her eyes move to Clarke.

Their eyes meet for a second but for them it feels like a life time. Once Lexa sees Clarke is OK, she turns to Ontari with pure murder and rage in her eyes.

"Oh shit, this bitch is dead." Alex says seing the look on the Commanders face

"If looks could kill, she would be dead 20 times over." Zari said

"I am pretty sure at least 10 people just shit their pants seeing her look." Cisco says

Ontari is still frozen in shock and fear seeing someone move so fast they leave colored lightning behind. She is so shocked she doesn't see Lexa throw down her swords and charge her until its almost too late.

When she notices the charge, she fires arrow after arrow but Lexa dodges them or Bats them away. One arrow hits its target imbedding into Lexa's shoulder.

That doesnt stop Lexas pure rage as she just rips it out of her shoulder and throws it aside

"THE HELL?!" Ava yells out

Lexa tackles Ontari to the ground and throws punch after punch with all her strength. She keeps punching blinded by rage. Ontari tries to block her head and face but its pointless, nothing is stopping Lexa in this moment.

Lexa is so blinded by rage and anger that she doesnt notice Ontari weakly reaching in her boot and pull out a hidden dagger. Which is illegal to have because its against the rules of solo gonplei to have a second weapon. Right as Lexa snaps Ontaris neck, Ontari stabs Lexa in the stomach with all her strength she had left.

Lexa still running on adrenaline of the fight, and kill she doesnt notice the knife sticking out of her until she stands up and faces Clarke.

"Lexa." Clarke gasps shocked, and unbelieving at the wound.

Lexa tries to take a step to Clarke but stumbled. Her eyes meet Clarkes terrified ones as she falls to the ground clutching her stomach.

"NO!!" Clarke yells running to her side with the heroes, Indra and Anya right behind her.


	24. Chapter 24

Clarke slides down by Lexa side.

"_Bloka wo! Nau_" (Shield wall now) Clarke yelled not wanting the traitors too see Lexa injured or weak, and to protect them from any attacks

Immediately over 200 soldiers kneeled and deployed the shield wall. The wall was 100 feet long and surrounded Heda and Clarke.

The heroes were impressed by the efficiency and the smarts of the Grounders to learn an effective shield wall like the one they have now, but didnt linger on it for too long and rushed to Clarkes side

"P-poison" Lexa says feeling the effects of the poison Azgeda love to soak their weapons in.

"GET ME THE ANTIDOTE FROM NYKO!!" Clarke orders and the warriors are all tripping over themselves rushing to get the antidote.

"Lexa babe stay with me _beja_." Clarke begs seeing Lexa starting to close her eyes.

"I need a knife." Clarke says and immediately Anya hands her a knife.

Clarke cuts Lexa's shirt open exposing her injured stomach and shoulder. Her torso is covered in black blood and Clarkes eyes tear up seeing her wife in such a condition.

"Side note, her abs are the best I have ever seen. And I've seen Oliver's and Sara's. Its like a 12 pack" Thea said admiring the beauty of the woman.

"Nice tats as well. Really hot." Maggie said trying to lighten the mood of a tense moment.

"OK babe we need to get the knife out of you, its putting more poison in your veins. On the count of 3 I will pull." Clarke said. Lexa nods.

"1-" Clarke starts but Lexa just pulls it out herself. She grinds her teeth together, but doesn't let a sound of weakness out.

"Or you can just do that." Iris deadpanned.

The warriors find the antodite and throw it to each other and pass it on.

Indra gets it and hands it to Clarke

"Drink all of this Lex." Clarke says and helps Lexa drink it all.

"You let your anger control your actions Seken. I taught you better than that." Anya says trying to hide her worry by putting on her stoic mask.

Lexa laughs, but ends up coughing up blood. Clarke turns her to her side to prevent her from choking on her own blood.

"Of course you choose now to give me a lecture." Lexa says

"Now is the best time as any." Anya said. Lexa sighs

"I have had enough of Azgeda using the people I love to try and hurt me. Tell King Roan if he follows in his mothers and her sekens footstep I will come back from the dead and kill him and then bring him back to life so I can haunt him till the day he dies." Lexa said and winced when Clarke pushed harder on her wound.

"You are not dying today Lexa." Clarke said

"Message recived." Roan said. Everyones head snapped to see Roan walking up.

"Great I get to see your ugly face before I die, The last face I want to see is Clarkes." Lexa said. Over the years Roan and Lexa have created a weird friendship that mostly consists of seeing how much they can piss the other off or teasing each other about anything and everything.

"Well I heard you were injured and came to say I told you so." Roan smirked. Lexa tried to get up and hit him but Clarke held her down

"Lexa I will strap you down. Stay still while I look at your wounds." Clarke warned. Lexa looks at her and judges if she is serious and sighs and lays back down when she sees she is.

"What exactly did you two bet on now?" Indra said sighing like a dissappointed parent.

"I told Heda that she will end up getting gravely injured trying to fight someone who did something to either offend or harm Wanheda. She said she has better control over her emotions and won't act on her anger." Roan smirked

"I really hate it when he is right." Lexa said. Clarke just shook her head at the antics of the two leaders.

"But seriously Roan, I need you to leave, and round up all the traitors in a circle, make sure none escape until either Lexa or myself tell you what to do." Clarke says. Roan bows slightly and walks off to fulfill her order. Clarke turns her attention back to her wife.

"Lexa this is going to hurt but I need to close your wounds to stop the bleeding. You are loosing too much blood." Clarke said.

"I am fully aware Clarke, I have had to do this many times before myself." Lexa said

"I need fire." Clarke said and before the warriors could move to get a fire ready Mick stepped up.

"Here Blondie." He said and shot his heat gun. Clarke hesitated and inspected the gun, but shrugged the uneasiness off and put the knife in the fire until it was glowing red.

"Is she about to do what I think she is?" Cisco said wincing already picturing what's about to happen next

"Yes." Nyssa said stoically, not the least bit fazed by anything, but Sara can see the concern on her face for the Commander.

Clarke put the knife on Lexa's knife wound and held it there till the skin was bubbling, then did the same thing for her arrow wound on her shoulder. The sound of sizzling flesh is heard and the smell of burning skin wafts through the air. Lexa remained stoic and didnt show any pain or emotion.

"Dang Her pain tolerance is better than Nyssa's, Sara's and Olivers." Felicity said inpressed by the toughness and restraint the Commander is showing under intense pain.

"What is it you said to me the last time we met Sara?... Pain and I have come to an understanding a long time ago. I am the same way. I was 5 years old when I was stabbed for the first time."

"First time?! How many times have you been stabbed?" Kara asks appaled

"I don't know, a lot. Clarke probably knows better than me, shes seen all my scars. Clarke how many Times have I been stabbed?" Lexa asks Clarke who is trying to bandage and look over the wounds

"84 of your scars are from knives, 90 from swords, 28 from spears, and 20 from arrows. And 1 from a bullet. I dont know where you got the rest of your scars." Clarke said not even looking up

"THE HELL!! 223 scars?! How do you have so many?" Maggie exclaimed

"You cant be Heda and not get a couple scars. Like i said, I am used to the pain. I was trained to withstand torture from a young age, I was trained harshly to withstand anything, getting stabbed, shot, poisoned, tortured, and any other painful thing you can think of. I grew up with death all around, warriors would come home from war and tell me stories of what they saw and told me that one day they hope they wont have to leave their families to fight a war they most likely won't return from. I made it my mission to grant the warriors that one wish." Lexa said

"And she has delivered on that wish, more and more warriors go home alive, and most don't even have to leave for war anymore because of her. In her 12 years of being commander we have had 4 big wars, two with Skikru, one with the Mountain and one with Azgeda." Indra said proudly

"My point is that I don't look at my scars and think of how I got them or look at them as a bad thing. I look at them as a map of my life, my journey. I see them as motivation to be better, train harder, and think faster and smarter to hopefully avoid any future scars." Lexa said brushing off the praise.

"I never really thought of my scars that way. I guess its a better then remebering all the bad things that led to that scar, and instead focus on the positive things that can come from that." Sara said. Oliver and Nyssa looked contemplative and nodded in agreement after a minute. Scars are better looked at as a stepping stone then a step back.

"Anyone ever tell you, you talk like a fortune cookie?" Cisco asks

"Yes as a matter of fact they have. Although I dont get the reference." Lexa said. Clarke finishes up the last bandage and leans back.

"Plus Women love scars. Right Clarke?" Lexa asked the blonde.

"100% true." Felicity said, speaking for herself. Nyssa and Sara both nodded as well enjoying each others scars.

"Scars are hot." Maggie said nodding. Ava nods as well agreeing with the sentiment.

"To answer your question, Yes I love your body the way it is and all of your scars along with it, but I would much rather you not put yourself in any situation that you can get a scar in the first place." Clarke said

"Being Heda alone puts me in these situations, and I will never stop being Heda you know that" Lexa said.

Clarke sighs knowing that's true.

Lexa tries to get up, but Clarke climbs on top of her and straddles her. Lexa's hands instinctively go to Clarke's thighs.

"You staying put Lexa." Clarke said crossing her arms looking down at Lexa.

"Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way? Because either way I am getting up." Lexa said.

"You arent going anywhere Lexa, you just got stabbed by an arrow and a knife, both poisoned." Clarke said.

"So your plan is to leave me on the dirty ground, in the middle of a battlefield, surrounded by hostile enemies till I recover which could take weeks?" Lexa asked rhetorically.

Clarke opened and closed her mouth trying to get a proper response out. The heroes were all trying not to laugh at the expression of Clarke, opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish. Anya and Indra remained impassive with only the slightest hint of a smile showing

"Can I at least get my bed, maybe a pillow and some blankets? It gets cold out here." Lexa continued, mostly for her own amusement.

The warriors were about to go get her bed and some pillows for their Heda but Lexa stopped them.

"I was being sarcastic, but _mochef_" Lexa told her warriors stopping them in their tracks

"They were legit about to go get her bed and carry it out here for her. Oh my god I love the grounders so much." Zari said laughing

"Loyalty at its finest." Thea said

"Your choice my love, easy way or hard way?" Lexa said. Clarke just glared down at Lexa challengingly.

"Hard way it is." Lexa said and faster then anyone can keep up with Lexa flips positions and is now the one on top straddling Clarke leaning over her. Clarke lets out an involuntary moan and Lexa smirks. Barry, Kara, Ava, Oliver, Nate, Ray and a lot of the warriors avert their eyes in respect, and embarrasment on some of their parts.

"I didnt know this was going to turn onto a damn porno. Get a room you two!! My God." Raven yelled out interrupting the eye sex going on and stopping any actual sex from happening. Everyone chuckled relieving the sexual tension a little.

"If eyes could talk they would be yelling sex sex sex sex sex." Maggie said using her hands to motion flashing lights

Lexa leans down and whispers something in Clarkes ear and then gets up.

"You dont have to be a dick about it." Clarke said in respone to whatever Lexa whispered

"You owe me a shirt by the way Clarke, I really liked that one." Lexa said and almost instantly a warrior runs up and hands Lexa a shirt.

"_Mochef Gona_." Lexa says and bows her head in thanks. The warrior woman looks at Lexa in awe and lust before recieving a glare from Clarke. She quickly bows and run off to her post.

"On second thought hurry up and put on your shirt, I don't want people staring at whats mine." Clarke said getting up and blocking Lexas body with her own.

"Jealous much." Raven says

"Your the one who cut my last shirt off!!" Lexa said but did as instructed and pulled on the shirt, only giving a slight grimace when the shirt went over her wounds.

Clarke gave her a knowing look that screamed I told you so, but said nothing, knowing Lexa is trying to hide her weakness and play it off as if nothing happened, so she plays along for now.

"Heda, what do you want us to do with the traitors?" Indra stepped up. Lexa looked over at the traitors who where all corraled in a circle by the Kongeda forces. Most where looking bloodthristy after seeing their leader killed, and not getting their justice. They wanted Lexas head.

"_Frag op emo Ogeda_" (Kill them all) Lexa ordered. Indra and Anya let out war cries that was echoed by every warrior almost making the ground shake. The combined war cries scared the heroes who have never heard or witnessed such ferociousness.

"_Jus drain jus daun_." Indra called out and on cue the archers and snipers from the ridge rained down bullets, arrows and spears killing the group of murderous traitors in seconds.

"NO!! You cant just kill them all." Kara yelled out appalled by the massacre. Everyone deserves a second chance, and no one should be able to just kill a whole group of people just like that.

"Yes I can." Lexa said and walked away to check on her warriors not wanting to get into another argument with Supergirl about morals.

"One thing you need to understand about the ground. It is killed or be killed. Those people deserved death. If she would have left them alive they would kill her in an instant. It may be different where your from, but here what Heda says, goes." Raven said sticking up for the Commander.

"Her word is law, if she says kill this person, you do it, no questions asked. You just have to trust her enough to know she knows what she is doing, and that it is the safest and best option for our people." Anya says

"Still, she cant just kill anyone and everyone just because she wants to." Barry said backing up Kara.

"Lexa doesnt want to kill anyone. But when she looked at the group all she saw were bloodthirsty traitors who wouldnt stop till she is dead. She knew that they wouldnt hesistate to kidnap or hurt our kids again or go after me next time. And for Lexa, her family is the most important thing to her other then her people. So while you may disagree with our ways or Lexa's decisions she will always do what is right for her people and do anything protect her family. And that means killing those people." Clarke said defending her wife.

"I can understand that, but I will never be OK with so many people being killed. Its not how I do things, and is not what I am used to." Kara said apologetically.

"And I can understand and respect that. Our worlds are completely different. And maybe one day Lexa and I can visit your world, but when you are in our world, respect Lexas orders, and never question her in front of her warriors. Only I can do that because I am her wife and Wanheda, but I still don't unless I see it is absolutely necessary. That goes for all of you." Clarke warned looking everyone in the eye.

Everyone nodded and Kara looked a little ashamed of her outburst. A horn sounded and everyone looked up to see Lexa at the top of the ridge.

"Yes! another speech. She's really good at those." Ray said excitedly and along with The the other heroes and everyone of the warriors turned their full attention to the Commander, it fell silent.

Lexa surveyed everyone and caught Clarke's eye, Clarke smiles and nodded encouragingly. Lexa took a deep breath wincing slightly when the breath stretched her wounds apart.

"Today we defeated another enemy of the coalition. People who wanted to destroy everything we have built togather the past 12 years. They wanted to go back to when wars plagued our daily lives; lives where most warriors never returned home, lives where our kids lived in fear of playing outside scared of their own neighbors, starving to death because there food was raided or burned by rival clans, lives where most people went homeless after another clan burned down their village and poisoned their water. Lives where peace was never thought possible. The kongeda changed those lives and saved many more by working together. Only with your help have we been able to live without fear. Today the Kongeda has beat an enemy who wanted blood, my blood- our blood and were willing to kill kids to get it. We defeated them without any loss of lives on our side, we worked together peacefully and successfully. 5 different clans, who all at one point were at war with the others put aside their past differences and worked harmounsly and flawlessly together. I am proud of each and every one of you, and am thankful you all came to my aid when I needed you the most, it won't be forgotten. Celebrate with your families. Sleep well knowing that one more enemy is gone because of our combined efforts." Lexa said finishing her speech. An electric roar of approval sounded through the crowd. Cheers and chants of Kongeda sounded.

Lexa put up her hand after a minute and it fell silent once again.

"But first, although they didnt deserve mercy in life, in death we will honor the dead. Prepare pyres for the dead, excluding Ontari who shall be fed to the animals." Lexa ordered.

"SHA HEDA!!" Everyone says and gets to work building the pyres.

Lexa's eyes automatically connect with Clarkes from across the battlefield. Clarke gives her a nod of reassurance and Lexa nods back before turning on her heel and walking back down the hill.

"You werent kidding she is great at speeches. They even rival Barrys motivational speeches he gives all the time." Iris said impressed and inspired.

"She is definitely someone special." Sara said admirangly

"What is a pyre?" Alex asks hearing the strange new word.

"It is the grounder form of a funeral. The dead bodies are burned, and accroding to grounder culture their spirits are laid to rest in the after life to join their lost ancestors and loved ones and to guide their future generations." Clarke explained.

"Grounder culture is so fasinating." Nate said loving hearing more of the Grounders.

"That is very merciful of the Commander to give all the traitors proper burials. If it was me I would leave them all to rot." Nyssa said

"Lexa is ruthless when she needs to be, but she can be extremely merciful when the time calls for it. Her culture and beliefs are very important to her, and she will honor the dead even if they didnt deseve it, because she believes that every life is of importance and every spirit deserves to live on. There are of course a few exceptions, one being Queen Nia, another Ontari and a few other people who have committed such horrid crimes and their souls are of pure hatred and anger that she leaves them to rot so their spirit can't live on and choose a next to continue on with the crimes and ways of the dead." Clarke says.

"Its very admirable." Ava says.

"How can we help with the pyres?" Barry asks.

"You can help us collect wood, whoever is good at building can help put together the actual pyres. Anyone who isnt squimish about dead bodies can help put the bodies on the finished pyre." Clarke said.

For the next two hours the heroes helped the grounders prepare the funerals. Clarke forbid Lexa from helping lifting, but Lexa still found ways to help.

Kara used her super strength to lift heavy trees, used her heat vision to cut down trees. The grounders loooked in awe and terrified of the Super.

After another hour the pyres where all ready. Indra and Anya handed Lexa and Clarke a lit torch each. Lexa lit the first row and Clarke lit the second. Each row was 80 feet with around 50 bodies on each. They both stepped back and watched the flames ignite and climb.

Mick watched the flames with bright eyes, reminded of his childhood, and all the memories he has of fire. He never thought he would be here, with a new family, new friends, amazing and powerful allies. He thought about it all as he watched the flames engulf the bodies.

The warriors all started to head home after a little bit, everyone saying goodbye to Heda and Wanheda before they go.

The heroes, Lexa, Clarke, Indra and Anya where the last ones.

Then Alex noticed something odd...


	25. Chapter 25

Alex noticed Lexa staring at one spot in particular and excused herself from conversation with Maggie, Thea , Ava and Iris. She caught Clarkes eye and motioned to Lexa. The blonde nodded sadly.

Alex made her way over to the Commander who was still staring at the one spot.

"Whats up with the Commander?" Thea asks Clarke seeing Alex make her way over to the sulking Commander

"This is where Costia was killed." Anya said sadly.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot that this was the place! How has she stayed so strong this whole time?!" Sara asks

"Lexa never shows her feelings or emotion's. She doesnt like to show weakness or let herself be sad. She copes differently then the rest of us." Clarke says watching as Alex approaches Lexa

"Is Alex OK to talk to her?" Kara asks protective over Alex, not wanting her to get hurt by a grieving Commander on accident or purposely even though she trusts the Commnder with her life, people in mourning make some bad decisions.

"It might help Lexa to talk to someone she has no obligation to." Clarke said. Everyone nods and walks a little ways away to give Lexa some privacy.

Lexa turns her head to Alex

"Alex." Lexa says acknowledging her presence.

"Commander... Are you alright?" Alex asks

"I am fine, Thank you." Lexa says not looking at the other women.

After a minute of silence Alex spoke again

"You know you are allowed to feel. It's not weak to have feelings."

"That may be true for you Alex, but for me everytime I have allowed myself to feel or care for someone they die a tragic way."

"You can't save everybody, especially in our line of work. People get hurt, but it's not because you cared or allowed yourself to feel it's simply because some people are just dicks." Alex says which warns a small chuckle from the Commander

"But shouldn't we be able to save some people, don't we deserve at least that. I give my everything for my people and it has cost me everything in return." Lexa said grimly

"That is what makes you the best leader I have ever seen. Even after everything you lost you still give your all. You are a visionary." Alex says admirably. Lexa scoffs

"Some visionary I am. All I have brought is death to everyone close to me."

"That isnt true. Clarke is yours and she is happy, and safe because of you." Alex says sensing she is losing this argument.

"Clarke has a target painted on her back because of me. Thank you Alex for trying but I would rather be alone right now." Lexa said her suggestion laced as an order. Alex noticed the dismissal and nodded and left but not before saying

"You deserve happiness Lexa, and from where I am standing you are the only one holding yourself back from that." Alex said and walked away to join the group.

Lexa stayed in the same spot for awhile staring off into space and talking to the sky, but no one knew what she was saying. Kara didn't want to interfere or intrude so she didn't use her superhearing. No one wanted to bother her so they let her be.

"Raven can I ask you a question? You dont have to answer it if its too personal." Amaya asks cautiously

"Hit me." Raven says and Clarke did just that and smacked her in the arm

"You son of a -" Raven said and reached down to take off one of her shoes to throw at Clarke. Clarke took off running towards Lexa.

Everyone watched as Clarke tripped and went tumbling down.

Lexa instinctively reached her arm out like she sensed Clarke in danger and caught her, spinning her around and bringing her in close in one fluid motion.

"That was smooth as hell." Maggie said

"Talk about cat like reflexes. She didn't even see her falling. How in the holy hell did she catch her?" Thea exclaims

"Some couples are just so close spiritually and physically they can sense something is wrong or if their other half is in danger. I felt the same way when Sara died, I just felt something off, and knew something bad happened to her." Nyssa said and looks over at Sara with a soft rare smile. Sara gave her a quick kiss before they turned to watch the two lovebirds.

Clarke said something to Lexa and Lexa turned to Raven and sent her a deadly glare. Raven immediately hid the shoe and whistled looking anywhere but the Commander pretending like nothing happened.

Lexa pulled Clarke's hips closer to her own so there was no space between the girls.

"Are you ok babe?" Clarke asks searching Lexas eyes.

"I'm fine Clarke." Lexa said nonconvicingly.

"No your not Lexa, you have been standing here for an hour staring at where Costia was killed. You are hurting, talk to me please." Clarke said.

Lexa pulled away and started walking away not wanting to have this conversation.

"LEXA STOP WALKING AWAY FROM YOUR EMOTIONS. YOU CAN'T IGNORE YOUR FEELINGS FOREVER!" Clarke yelled at Lexa and grabbed her hand pulling her back to face her, but making sure to grab her good arm.

Lexa took a step towards Clarke dangerously, but Clarke remained still glaring at the Commander.

"Should we step in?" Felicity asks scared the argument will turn physical.

"No, Heda would never harm Wanheda, and Wanheda would never harm Heda. They just need to yell at eachother and argue for a little bit. They always make up." Anya said stopping Barry and Oliver from stepping in when they stepped forward.

"Clarke we are not having this conversation." Lexa said and again turned away only to be once again grabbed and forced to look at Clarke.

"WHAT ARE SO AFRAID OF LEXA? NO ONE THINKS YOU ARE WEAK FOR FEELING. JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE HOLDING YOURSELF BACK FROM SAYING!!" Clarke yelled angrily.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH CLARKE?!" Lexa asked now yelling as well

"Yes, just please just talk to me." Clarke begged

"I am tired of loosing everyone I love Clarke. Everyone who I cared about has died because of me in some way." Lexa said

"That's not true Lexa." Clarke said and tried to cup Lexas cheek, but Lexa flinched away and took a step back

"ISN'T IT? How about I name everyone I have lost because they were killed protecting me, or simply because they were mine. My parents. dead. My sister. dead. Costia. Dead. Gustus. Dead. Titus. Dead. Tank. Dead. Thousands of my people. Dead. Our kids almost died Clarke simply because they were associated with me. You could be next on that list Clarke and I cant let that happen." Lexa said her voice cracking at the end.

The heroes hearts all shattered into pieces hearing everyone the Commander has lost.

"Wow, no one should have to go through loosing that many people." Thea says sadly.

"Lexa you once told me that we must look Into the eyes of our warriors and say go die for me. But everybody on that list didn't have to be told to die for you, because they did it for you, they cared about you so much they gave their lives. Everyone loves you Lexa, they would all want you to be happy and not think of their sacrifice as something that has to do with you. You are so strong Lexa all the time, but it's ok to show weakness sometimes it's what makes us human, and you are human Lexa, you aren't some monster you paint yourself as. You are everything good in this world. And you say that being with you puts me in danger, but I am Wanheda so I have my own enemies, and am already in danger because of that. When I am with you I am not afraid for mine or our kids safety because you make us feel safe, I know I am safe with you and that you will sooner die than let anything happen to us. The life we lead is dangerous Lex it always will be but the world is safer with you in it. You aren't a magnet for death, hell I am literally called Commander of death, so if anything I am the magnet for death. Sometimes bad things happen to good people because whatever higher power you believe in knows that you can handle it, they only test the strong. I have never met Costia but from what you have told me, she would yell at you for blaming yourself for everything wrong in this world. Just because you are the Commander doesn't mean its your fault for every stupid thing someone does or for every person who dies at the hands of a deranged psycho. And dont for one second think that all those people want you to blame yourself, or not be happy. And if you are scared I might think you are weak and leave you that is bullshit. You are stuck with me till we both die of old age. I can never see you as weak Lexa, you are the strongest person I have ever met both physically and mentally. You take on so much of everyone else's crap with a smile on your face. You aren't weak for caring or feeling Lexa, no one will ever see you as weak for caring. And if they do they will have to deal with me." Clarke says finishing her rant. Lexa looks at Clarke with so much love and with tears in her eyes.

Felicity, Sara, Ava, Thea, Kara, Maggie, Alex and Iris all have tears in their eyes. The other heroes also are teary eyed but hide it better.

"I'm not crying I have some radiation in my eye." Sara says wiping her years

"Yep me too." Maggie says sniffling.

Lexa pulls Clarke into a deep passionate kiss that Clarke happily reciprocates. The kiss was full of everything they can't put into words, all the love they feel for eachother, and the promise to always love eachother unconditionally and forever.

The kiss goes on for a little bit till air becomes an issue. Lexa leans her forehead against Clarke's forehead. Clarke pulls Lexa into a hug and Lexa tucks her face into Clarke's neck and let's the tears she has been holding in for years finally fall. Clarke rubs Lexa's back and rocks them back and forth whispering soothing words. The hug lasts a couple minutes and finally Lexa pulls back looking deep into Clarke's blue irises. Clarke wipes Lexas tears away and chuckles.

"What is funny?" Lexa asks confused

"It's just that your warpaint now makes so much sense. It represents the years you could never cry as Commander. Right now the warpaint is coming in handy and hiding the tear marks." Clarke says

"Yes, my warpaint design was based on all the emotions and tears I could never show as Heda, but when I am with you I know I am safe." Lexa says and smiles softly. Clarke kisses Lexas tearstained cheeks and grabs Lexas hand pulling her toward the group.

Lexa tries to put back on her Heda mask and look stoic like they haven't just seen her break down, Clarke elbows Lexa to drop the mask and Lexa sighs but obeys and drops her stoic mask.

It's silent for a minute, no one knowing what to say.

"Well I dont know about you but I am hungry." Raven claps breaking the tension that has built and stopping Kara from saying what she was about to say. Clarke gave a nod of appreciation.

"Oh and Raven." Lexa said

"Yes Lexa?" Raven says looking at the Commander in question.

"If you ever try to harm Clarke again I will finish what I stared in TonDC." Lexa warned in a deadly voice.

"But she-"

"Raven. Am. I. Clear?" Lexa interrupts deadly. Raven sighs

"Yes Heda."

"Good. Now let's move out." Lexa says

"Heda I assume we are going to Arkadia." Indra says

"Sha. We will get the kids from Abby them then head to TonDC and stay the night so you guys can see your families and visit with friends and loved ones. You guys may stay in TonDC and I can have other Trikru escort us back to Polis." Lexa offered

"Heda with all due respect to our fellow warriors we dont trust anyone with your life other than us. So we will be going with you to Polis." Anya said matter of factly.

"Very well. What about you guys? Are you leaving soon or are you going to stay with us for a little while longer?" Lexa asks the heroes

"We will be going with you to Arkadia but Cisco will then vibe us back to the waverider and we will head home." Oliver says. Lexa nodded and took Clarke's hand.

"Lets go get our kids." Lexa said and kissed Clarke's hand before leaning into her and walking side by side towards Arkadia.

The short walk consisted of small talk between the groups. Lexa made conversation with Sara and Nyssa in Arabic after she has learned the language and is now pretty fluent. Nyssa and Sara were impressed with the Commanders fluent Arabic and perfect dialect. Clarke and Anya taught the heroes some Trigdeslang which lead to some funny mishaps like Felicity accidentally calling Lexa a fucker which caused everyone to burst out laughing and Lexa almost getting whiplash from how fast she turned towards Felicity. When Raven informed her of her mishap Felicty flushed bright red and begged Lexa not to kill her. Lexa waved it off and continued her conversation with Alex, Maggie and Ava about their jobs as cops. Kara told Clarke, Lexa, Raven Indra and Anya about different Aliens she has fought, her home planet of Krypton which led to Raven asking a bazzilion questions and all the other earth 100 people to take in all the information in shock and amazement and some fear.

Raven and Cisco talked about all things mechanical and buildy.

There was also another bizarre moment when Alex suddenly pointed to Anya and put two and two together on where she has seen her before. She was roulette in their universe, and that led to questions about dopplegangers which Barry answered.

Indra and strangely Oliver bonded over different tattoos and scars. They are so much alike both broody, temperamental and the silent type.

All in All everyone talked to everyone and learned a lot about eachother.

By the time they got to the hill above Arkadia they stopped and Earth 100 occupants turned towards the heroes of the multiverse.

"It was an honor meeting the rest of you and great to see some of you again. Hopefully next time we won't have to fight another war or a battle to the death and just explore our earth." Lexa said.

"This was fun and pretty badass, without the part where you almost dying of course." Thea said

"Maybe one day you guys can come to our earth. See what the old world was like since technically you guys are our future, well at least we hope the world doesn't end by a nuclear war." Cisco says

"Who are you kidding? Global warming is going to kill us all before the bombs do." Ray says even though he has seen the future, or at least a possible future.

"That would be interesting. We will have to wait for the kids to get older. And we can't exactly hop over to another universe anytime we want. She is Heda and I am Wanheda. When things settle down and the clans can get along for a week without starting a war or killing each other then we can think about it. But I want nothing more than to explore your great earths." Clarke said

"We will be happy to have you whenever you feel its time." Barry said smiling

"This is for you guys. Its an extrapolator with a built in communication device so guys can call any of us anytime you want or if you need help and we can do the same. I am sure Raven can figure it out of need be." Cisco says and hands Lexa the device. Lexa looks it over intrigued and confused. She hands it to an excited Raven who immediately starts examining it.

"Thank you Mr. Ramon and to everyone. Its been a pleasure seeing you all again. We hope you have a safe trip back home and stay safe." Lexa told the man bowing her head slightly.

"Pleasure was all ours Commander." Oliver says respectfully.

"Take us home Cisco." Barry says. Cisco nods and opens a portal.

"May we meet again." Clarke calls after the group who wave and step into a swirling blue mass yet again and disappear.

Till next time...


	26. Epilogue

Every year the heroes of the multiverse visit Earth 100. They catch up, explore the different clans, meet many different grounders and become quite close with Lexa and Clarke and their family. They watch Jade and Jaco grow up and even become the cool uncles and aunts which Anya and Raven get jealous about, but Lexa tells them to suck it up.

They talk constantly through the extrapolator that Raven made inprovements on.

It isn't till 5 years later that Lexa, Clarke, the kids, Anya, Indra, Raven, Octavia and Lincoln visit the other earths. They are stunned and get homesick fast. They all take in the buildings, all the people without Tattoos or battle scars, and suits made of fabric with some kind of weird contraption that goes around your neck like a noose that Alex called a tie.

They try ice cream for the first time, go to the movies, go shopping which they all find foreign and scary.

Raven goes back to their Earth each time and tries to recreate the different things, for example she made a movie theater.

Anya, Indra and Lexa find it appalling they cant carry around their swords or knives or wear their armor in public.

It makes them all uncomfortable so they don't go to the other earths as often, but they still make an effort to get to know the heroes people like J'onn J'ones, Lena Luther, Joe West, James, Winn, and the new team arrow.

Together the two groups take down enemies who threaten the earths.

From a chance crash landing on forgin territory on a foreign planet came something amazing. A family. People from all walks of life, all types of backgrounds, beliefs, customs who fit so perfectly together, its like it was fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of this story. Hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading


End file.
